Tried and True
by LOTSlover
Summary: Sequel to my fic Mended Hearts, Bruce and Diana's relationship is put under the test when Luthor enlists the help of a fellow villain in an effort to take down the Trinity. BM/WW w/Trinity at heart.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE****:** Tried and True

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Batman / Wonder Woman

**RATING****: ** R/M

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

**SUMMARY****: ** Sequel to my fic _Mended Hearts_, Bruce and Diana's relationship is put under the test when Luthor enlists the help of a fellow villain in an effort to take down the Trinity.

**Chapter 1**

He could feel him pacing impatiently behind him, another agitated release of breath before pausing to look over his shoulder for the hundredth time, casting an annoying shadow over his work. He had tried to ignore him, but after two hours or so of it, he'd had more than enough.

"Why don't you go outside?" he finally bit out.

"It's pouring rain," Lex scowled, glancing out the window. "Why would I want to wait out there?"

"So you can stop distracting me," Grodd growled. "Do you want this done or not?"

"Of course I want it done, but you've been working on it for days," Luthor exclaimed. "Do you really think I would've come to you unless I absolutely had no other choice left?"

"It's touching to know how much you truly care, Lex," Grodd frowned as he turned his attention back to his work.

"You know you're my favorite primate in the whole world," Luthor replied, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Grodd sneered, mumbling something derogatory under his breath in response. He was not just some mere ape with nothing but bananas and tire swings on his mind. He was a genius, capable of far more than Luthor could ever begin to imagine.

"So were you able to make the modifications or not?" Luthor asked with growing exasperation.

"Almost…done…" Grodd muttered. "There…that should do it."

Luthor's eyes widened with anticipation, the notion that his dreams were that much closer to being realized sinking in. "You're a genius, Grodd," he clapped the hairy back of the gorilla. "I never once doubted you could do it."

Grodd looked over his shoulder at the bald haired man, skepticism written all over his face. "Right," he drawled. "Are you sure you did your part just like you say you did?"

"Yes, I did it just the way I told you that I had done it," Luthor groused, his attention focused on the work of art Grodd had just constructed for him. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Are you really going to question me and my intelligence after saving your tail and salvaging what was left of your feeble attempt at taking down the trinity?"

"You haven't saved my tail, Grodd, and my plan was ingenious," Luthor crossly snapped as he folded his arms against his chest. "You're just jealous you didn't think of it."

"I have plenty of my own plans to work on without your help," Grodd spat out.

Luthor ignored his comment. "How soon can we turn it on?"

Grodd hovered over his handiwork before finally responding. "All I need to do is upload the modifications I made to your original design," he informed him. "Then you should be able to divert all control to this handheld."

"You're an absolute genius," he gushed again in amazement, his eyes large with the possibilities already racing through his mind.

"I know," Grodd sighed, not the least bit impressed with Luthor's flattery because he knew it would all change in less than a heartbeat the moment Luthor's plan fell apart. "The question is will your plan work before they discover what you've done?"

"Don't worry your hairy little head, Grodd," Luthor smirked arrogantly. "My previous plan to take down the trinity is still intact. I've just had to go about it a little differently."

"By the time Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman have figured out what I've done, it'll be too late and the Justice League will be no more."

"Where have I heard that speech before?" Grodd rolled his eyes.

"It's going to work this time," Luthor insisted. "It's fool proof. There's no way they're going to be able to figure a way out of this one."

"I'll believe it when I see it," the gorilla mumbled.

"You even have to admit this plan is brilliant," he said, picking up the handheld control to study it.

"I will admit that it's one of your better plans, but nothing more until I see results."

"Forever the bright shining optimist, aren't you, Grodd?"

"I've pinned my hopes on you and your so called ingenious plans too many times in the past only to see it all blow up in our faces," Grodd reminded him. "Because of you I've seen the inside of Arkam too many times to count so forgive me for not toasting to our success just yet."

"What will it take for you to finally admit that I know what I'm doing?"

"When we have Wonder Woman standing right here under our control, the trinity on bended knee doing our bidding," he told him. "Then I might consider agreeing to your self-proclamation of greatness. Of course, you don't need me to help stroke your ego. You do a fine job of it as is."

Luthor just scowled at the gorilla standing at his side. He knew once he had Wonder Woman back under his control again, it would only be a matter of time before the other two were as well. Where one went, the other two usually followed close behind.

With a glint of excitement in his eye, Luthor flipped the switch to on.

XXX

The air was thick with the sounds of battle, the crashing of bodies against supposedly immovable objects, cries of pain as well as explosions as superheroes fought valiantly to stem the tide. It looked like an all out war at the moment as evil collided with the fist of vigilant justice.

Batman quickly assessed the scene before him as he arrived on the scene, still uncertain about what had precipitated this battle. He had gotten an urgent call over his commlink from Diana requesting immediate back up from any available League members in the vicinity.

He had discreetly ducked out of a late afternoon business meeting, needing to make sure Diana had the backup that she obviously needed. She only backed down from a fight when they forced her to, never calling for help unless absolutely necessary so he knew that she had to be in serious trouble.

He could've allowed his fellow teammates to respond to her distress call, helping her out of whatever trouble she had found herself in, but, if truth be told, he didn't trust her safety to anyone but himself if he could help it.

By the time he had arrived, it had already been an all out war, a no holds barred free for all. Diana was fighting off three mechanical humanoid machines that were pummeling her mercilessly. She was taking quite a vicious beating that served to heat his anger as he swung into action, taking on a cyborg that was over twice the size of Superman.

Their design was sleek, edgy. Black shining metal from head to foot glistened in the last remnants of sunlight, a dark gray visor sat where eyes were supposed to be if it truly had any. It was practically seamless, no sign of rivets or bolts anywhere to be found, the metal completely fluid as if made from the most powerful liquid. He would have almost been impressed if it weren't for the fact they were tearing up the city and pounding his lover to a pulp.

Flash was tap dancing around two more, using his speed to keep them contained until more help could arrive. A blur of red and blue suddenly swept upon the scene, making his own black cape whip as Superman arrived to take on two more robots that had seemed to appear out of nowhere with Green Lantern following close behind to intercept.

He had a very bad feeling about all of this. It was not lost on him that the robots that they were fighting had been engineered by Robotrix, a secret subsidiary company of LexCorp that Bruce had been keeping tabs on. The connection was too glaring to ignore.

Lex had been missing since his attack on Diana a few weeks ago, having gone underground and into hiding like the spineless coward that he was. Bruce was more than determined to get his hands on him, to make him suffer for what he had done to Diana.

Shooting his grappling gun at the robot's legs, Batman risked a quick glance at the Amazon Princess who was shaking off a horrific blow that would have normally killed a mortal man. With a fierce look of rage dancing in her bright blue eyes, she wiped the blood from her cheek with the back of her hand and an angry as hell look on her face, getting up and throwing herself right back into the melee.

He had tried hard to remain in complete control; to only think of her as nothing more than just another teammate, but it was next to impossible since she had moved into the manor with him…shared his bed and making his nights and mornings unforgettable.

She'd never again be just another colleague or a friend. She had come to mean more to him than just a colleague over the last couple of years and had come to mean absolutely everything to him since she had very nearly died in that Akusu attack.

Batman pulled on the thick cable wrapped around the robot's legs causing it to shudder as it fought to keep its balance, dropping it to the ground with a thud that nearly caused the ground to tremble with the fierce impact.

He quickly scrambled over it, his black cape billowing behind him as he worked to find the control center inside of it. He wanted to get his hands on the microprocessor so he could analyze it, see exactly what these machines had been programmed for and why they had suddenly been released.

He managed to find a small panel hidden along the side of the robot's neck. He dug his fingers into the seam, ripping it off and tossing the scrap of metal aside. He reached inside, grabbing hold of the control system. An electrical current immediately shot like a bolt of lightning through his body causing him to fly backwards through the air just as Wonder Woman came up behind him.

Batman slammed hard into Diana, knocking them both to the ground. He softly groaned as he finally opened his eyes, finding himself pinned to the ground by his lover, her bruised face looking down at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" she breathlessly asked, her raven hair falling like a curtain around his face, shielding them from the world around them.

"With you on top of me…always," he smirked, trying to shove aside his worry over her in order to focus on the trouble at hand.

She sat back on her heels, hooking her hair behind her ear with a curious expression on her beautiful face. "What do you need?"

"I need to get the microprocessor out of that robot," he gruffly said, keeping the concern for her from reaching his voice as she got up off of him as well as the sudden arousal she had awakened within him.

"Let me," she told him, taking off again before he could stop her.

With a growl on his lips, Batman leapt to his feet to follow her, trying to shake off the pins and needles that still lingered in his muscles from being zapped. He raced towards her as Diana knelt beside the cyborg, reaching inside to remove what Bruce needed.

"No, Diana! Wait!" he shouted. "There could be more hidden tra..."

Reaching inside, Diana gritted her teeth, swallowing back a scream as the electrical current shot violently through her body. Squeezing her eyes closed against the searing pain, she seized hold of the technology that Bruce needed.

Thick smoke rolled from the robot, showers of sparks shooting up into the air all around her as she peeled back more of the steel as if it was nothing but tissue paper. She ripped out the microprocessor that Bruce needed, sinking back on her heels on the grass, breathing hard as Batman finally reached her.

He quickly wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders as she collapsed weakly against his side. Her hand came to rest in his lap, her fingers uncurling like an offering to him, revealing the technology that he wanted.

"Diana," he gently chided her, frustrated by her stubbornness. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm alright," she insisted as she tried to get to her feet.

Batman helped her to stand, his arm still wrapped around her to find the others coming towards them. Pieces of the humanoid machines lay scattered all over the ground outside of the Robotrix building, the battle finally over. Something had triggered this sudden uprising and Batman had no doubt Luthor was somehow behind it.

"Are you alright?" Superman asked as they approached, noticing the beating that Diana had taken.

Batman internally cringed with Clark's concern, knowing he didn't need to be jealous and yet he found he couldn't let it go. Even though he had Diana in his home and in his bed, he would always have to share a tiny piece of her with the Man of Steel. He hoped someday he'd be able to come to terms with that.

"I'm fine," Diana said as she rubbed the back of her neck, ignoring the pain that still thrummed through her body at that moment. "Thanks for the help. Flash and I were having a hard time keeping them contained."

"How did it start?" GL asked, coming to stand beside Superman.

"Wonder Woman and I were in the vicinity putting out a massive fire that had broken out in a factory warehouse when J'onn sent us an urgent message that robots were on the loose," Flash informed them.

"Where did they come from?" Superman asked.

"Not sure," Flash shook his head. "By the time Wondy and I got here, there were half a dozen or more of them tearing through the streets and destroying everything in sight. Took everything we had to keep them occupied until the cavalry arrived to help us out."

"They're from Robotrix, a hidden secondary company of LexCorp that deals with high tech electronics," Bruce finally chimed in as he looked at the device in his hand that Diana had retrieved for him. "I'd heard rumors that they had built these cyborg machines to be used on assembly lines in factories to do the more dangerous tasks, but I hadn't actually seen any until now."

"Well, you just got to see one up close and personal, Bats," Flash replied, slapping him on the shoulder.

Batman glared at the hand resting on his shoulder before meeting the speedster's amused face, silently telling him to remove it or he would remove it for him. Flash quickly drew his hand back, a nervous laugh filling the air as he took a step away from the Dark Knight.

Superman suddenly touched a finger to his commlink, his head tilting as he listened to an incoming call. "Got it," he said to seemingly no one in particular. "John and I are on our way."

"What's up?" GL asked, turning to Clark.

"Wildfires in California," he informed him.

"Sweet! Can I come too?" Flash immediately chimed in.

"Don't you want J'onn to look at that cut on your arm?" Clark asked him, nodding at the gash that had torn through his uniform.

"Nah, hardly even feel it," Flash dismissed, flexing his muscles for them. "I'm more than ready for another challenge."

"Fine, you can tag along," Green Lantern shrugged, using his ring to encompass the Flash before lifting off into the sky.

"Catch up with you two later," Superman said before taking off as well, knowing that Diana was in good hands with Bruce.

Batman turned to look at Diana, thankful to finally be alone with her. "I need to get you back to the Watchtower for medical treatment," he evenly stated, his gauntleted hand reaching up to wipe the blood that still oozed from the cut on her cheek.

"Stop worrying…I fine," she shook her head. "Besides, you know the cuts and bruises will be gone by morning."

"Still, you took quite a beating," he frowned, unconvinced. "It wouldn't hurt to let J'onn have a look at you just to make sure."

"What do you think this is all about?" she asked, nodding to the equipment in Bruce's hand before looking back at the destruction behind her.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," he told her. "And don't change the subject, Princess. You're going back to the Watchtower…now."

"All I want is…you and me…and a hot shower right now," she seductively purred, her darkening gaze momentarily falling to his lips.

No one would've ever noticed that her words had had any effect on him if it weren't for the tiny little twitch at the corner of his mouth letting Diana know that she had definitely swayed him with her very enticing offer.

"I guess I could tend to your injuries in the Batcave," he finally muttered after a long moment of consideration, her suggestion becoming more than tempting.

"I was hoping you'd see it my way," she smiled sweetly in that way that subconsciously told him he would never win an argument when it came to her. "Do we need to gather any more evidence before we leave?"

"No, I've got what I need right here," he replied, looking at the technology he held in his hand. "I know Luthor is behind this somehow. I just don't know what he's up to now."

"I wonder why he would suddenly decide to come out of hiding now," she thoughtfully murmured more to herself than to him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it," he swore to her. "I'm going to find him and he's going to pay for what he did to you, Diana."

She couldn't help but shiver suddenly with the reminder of that horrifying event. It wasn't so much what Luthor and the Joker had done to her that made her shudder, but what she had nearly done to Kal and Bruce that made her knees suddenly weak.

She had come so close to truly hurting the two men that she loved, possibly even killing them if they hadn't been able to stop her when they had. It still gave her nightmares at times.

Seeing her discomfort, Bruce tilted his head to meet her gaze that had suddenly grown so distant, attempting to pull her attention back to him and away from the haunting memories. "Hey, it's in the past," he said, his voice suddenly gentle. "I'm not going to let Luthor hurt you again."

Diana shook her head, rubbing her arms as if to ward off a sudden chill that wasn't there. "It's not what he did," she softly replied, meeting his intent gaze. "It's what I almost did to Kal…to you. I could've killed you both. I…I never…could live with myself it…"

"But you didn't," he reminded her, doing his best to keep a respectable distance between them in public when all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her at that moment. "You fought against it, Diana."

She suddenly winced, her eyes falling closed as she rubbed her forehead. Her head was throbbing relentlessly now. She must have hit her head harder than she thought when that cyborg threw her through that cement wall.

"Are you alright?" Batman frowned, his concern rising.

"Just a headache," she dismissed. "Nothing I'm sure you can't fix."

Batman frowned as he studied her, still unconvinced they shouldn't return to the Watchtower instead. He guessed he could always have her transported to the Watchtower from the Batcave if her injuries proved to be more severe.

"Come on, let's go home," he told her. "I think you've had more than enough for one afternoon. After all, it's just your third full day back on active duty with the League."

"I thought you'd never let them reinstate me," she frowned.

"Just wanted to make sure you were fully healed and ready for active duty," he smirked. "I finally persuaded you to take a chance on us. Can't afford to lose you now, Princess."

Diana could barely fight back the chuckle that rose in her throat with his response. "Whatever you wish to believe, Dark Knight," she sighed.

Turning to leave, Batman cast a glance over his shoulder at the destruction that was already beginning to be cleaned up. He couldn't help but feel that far more was going on than they could imagine. It suddenly made his blood run cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bruce frowned as he gently dabbed at the deep cut on Diana's cheek, trying to keep his focus solely on her wounds and not the fact that he was just inches away from his beautiful goddess and her sweet lips. He could feel her breath warm against his hand as he worked, her attention locked fully on his face.

Even though immortal and blessed by the gods with superior healing abilities, it did little to quell his fears or diminish the panic that seized his heart every time she was injured. Immortality didn't make her completely invincible. The Akusu attack proved that she was more than capable of dying under the right circumstances.

Diana studied him as he took care of her injuries, drinking in his handsome features that caused her to grow hot inside. Even though she had always thought of him as very attractive, that notion had only grown and deepened over time.

He was by far the most striking male specimen that she had ever laid eyes on, the numerous scars on his chest that lay hidden beneath the Kevlar uniform only adding to his powerful allure, a living testament to his warrior's spirit that was so akin to her own.

"What's that look for?" she thoughtfully asked as her eyes wandered over his face, noticing the concern in his piercing blue eyes. "I don't look that bad, do I?"

"It's never a good thing when you get hurt no matter how insignificant you might think it is, Princess," he groused. "Besides, there is nothing that you could ever do to look bad. It's physically impossible."

"I guess you know how it feels now to watch a loved one return from their nightly patrol beaten and bloody," she softly intimated, her fingers reaching out to stroke his defined jaw, the fine stubble beginning to grow there rough beneath her fingertips.

"You knew it was part of the package when you picked me," he deadpanned, moving his attention to the smaller cut on her forehead.

"Yes, I knew full well what I was getting into, but it doesn't make it any easier, Bruce," she confessed, the sadness in her voice pricking his heart.

"I know," he sighed heavily, shifting his body and bumping her foot causing Diana to momentarily wince. "What's wrong with your foot?"

"It's broken," she casually replied as if it was nothing more than a broken fingernail.

Bruce paused what he was doing to look at her, stunned by her admission. "Broken? How were able to walk on it?"

"I just ignored the pain," she shrugged. "It'll be healed in a couple of days."

"What am I going to do with you?" he shook his head, frustrated.

"I can think of several things before you leave me to go out on patrol," she told him, the tip of her finger lightly tracing his lips and making them tingle.

Bruce paused what he was doing as he slowly drew closer to her like a moth to a deadly flame. His lips gently brushed against her cut as if attempting to draw her pain into himself as her fingers drifted up into his disheveled hair, pulling him even closer to her.

"Diana…" he breathed her name.

His breath was warm and soothing against her skin, his proximity not near enough for her liking as her hand came to rest against the nape of his neck. He pressed his forehead against her cheekbone, his eyes falling closed as he tried to gather his emotions.

"I will always come back to you, Princess," he murmured as he suddenly dipped his head to capture her lips, savoring the sweet quiet moment with her.

There were times just like this one where she unsuspectingly made him want to give up his alter ego, his nightly vigilante activities just for her. For her, he already knew he'd do anything, give up everything though she'd never ask it of him.

But then, he would remember his parents and the dead ache in his chest would abruptly resurface and expand, reminding him why he did this, why he put himself through hell every night instead of just settling down to enjoy a much simpler life with the woman he was falling more and more in love with every day.

Tilting her head, Diana readily returned his kiss in full, matching his passion and expressing her own as her tongue slid hotly against his with mounting desire. Her hands gripped his face as they kissed, her thumbs caressing his cheekbones.

Finally breaking the kiss, Bruce released a soft moan as he rested his forehead against hers; fighting to catch the breath she'd just managed to steal. She took the given opportunity to her full advantage, leaning in to kiss and nip along his jaw.

"So when are you going to take me out on patrol with you again?" she murmured between alternating kisses and raking her teeth over his skin.

All Bruce could utter at that moment was a low husky growl as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist, keeping him trapped against the table and her. Even through the Kevlar uniform, she could feel his body rapidly responding to hers.

"Not tonight, Princess," came his throaty reply, his hands now gripping her waist as he began to lose himself to her teasing ministrations. "You're injured…remember? Broken foot?"

"I'm not too injured for some things," she purred suggestively, her tongue tracing his ear.

Her super hearing picked up on the sudden acceleration in his heart rate, the subtle hitch in his breathing. His fingers dug even deeper into her hips as if hanging onto her for dear life, his entire body strung tight with growing desire.

"I…need to think about it…" he managed to get out as she relentlessly teased his earlobe, her hands beginning to remove his uniform. "I don't want Metas…in my city…remember?"

"You let me take out the Joker with you a couple of weeks ago," she pointed out, nibbling on the sensitive spot behind his ear that always drove him wild. "Besides, I'm in your city now, aren't I?"

"You…" he suddenly gasped as she pressed herself fully against him, her hands slipping lower to tease him even further. "…know what I mean…"

"I just want you to let me into your world…make sure someone is watching over you," she murmured into his ear. "I don't want to lose you, Bruce."

"You…you won't…" His breathing was growing more ragged as she began to kiss down to his now exposed upper body, his hands sliding up into her hair to hold her head against his chest as her mouth drove his pleasure higher. He suddenly wondered when exactly she had managed to undress him. "You know…I'm too stubborn to die."

Diana's lips curled against his pectorals, her fingers stroking along his muscular back. She knew the truth of his words, but it didn't keep her fear at bay that one of these times he was going to leave and never come back to her.

"I could wear a different uniform if you'd like," she suggested, trying to tempt him. "I'd even let you design it…any…way…you'd…like."

Bruce's head feel back with a rough gasping groan as she teased his nipple with her teeth and tongue. He knew that he was a goner the moment that she had started tormenting him like this. And the sudden thought of dressing her in nothing but black form-fitting spandex from head to toe was not helping him gain back any measure of control now…of course not that he wanted to at that moment.

Before Diana even realized it, Bruce had swiftly moved over her, pinning her back to the medical table, his strong muscular form suddenly blanketing her. He quickly pressed himself against her, his mouth ravaging her as hot lust and desire finally took full command of his every action.

No one had ever made him lose control quite like this…so quickly, so fully except for her. She awakened so many things within him; an animalistic hunger that nearly drove him mad whenever she was near, a desire to make her happy no matter what it took, a need to be a better man just for her.

Denying her something that she obviously wanted meant denying her a measure of happiness and he knew deep down he couldn't do that to her no matter how difficult it was for him to change his stubborn ways.

"I guess…I could design something…for you," he breathed heavily as he worked to remove her uniform that kept him from what he wanted most at that moment. "Something sleek…and skin…tight…"

Diana cried out as he suddenly thrust into her with his final word, taking her breath and all coherent form of thought away. Rapidly moving deeper and deeper within her, he stroked and kissed her, her moans and gasps filling the cave as he made love to her.

He could already tell that neither of them was going to last long this time, especially when he realized this was the first time that he'd ever taken her down here in the Batcave. Any member of the Batclan or Alfred could walk in on them at any moment, catching them in the most passionate act.

The arousing thought only caused him to harden even more, his hips slamming more forcefully into hers. His lips suddenly crashed into hers, swallowing her scream as he abruptly pushed her over the edge and into the waiting arms of ecstasy.

He suddenly came as well, emptying himself deep inside of her before his limbs finally gave out on him. She held him close in her sheltering embrace as their bodies began to cool down; relishing the intimacy and closeness they shared.

His lips lazily caressed her shoulder, bruises now fully formed on her perfect flesh revealing the full extent of the beating that she had taken today. It was painful to see, making him wish he could have gotten to her sooner.

"Diana…" he murmured, regret permeating his voice as he shifted to kiss each and every bruise.

She tilted her head, her gaze following his every kiss along her torso. "Bruce, I've had much worse than this."

"Don't remind me," he frowned, momentarily pressing his forehead against her abdomen as horrifying images of her broken body from the Akusu attack flashed through his mind. "It doesn't make me feel any better about it."

"You can check me out from head to toe again in the morning if you want," she teased, trying to lighten his suddenly dark mood. "Make sure the bruises are all gone...maybe create some of your own."

Bruce grunted as he kissed his way back up to her mouth. "I planned on it," he smirked. "How's your headache?"

"Still there, but I'll live," she shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it," he kissed her one more time before finally moving off of her and helping her to sit up before handing her the forgotten uniform. "We'd better get dressed before someone shows up. Besides, you're distracting me from my work. I need to analyze the microprocessor you nearly killed yourself to get for me."

"Well then," she smiled mischievously as she began to walk past him, adjusting her uniform. "I guess I'll just have to go take that hot shower all by myself then."

Bruce instinctively reached out to snatch hold of her arm, forcing her to stop right beside him. "Wait," he gruffly demanded. "Maybe I should help you with your shower. You know…make sure you don't…drown…or anything."

"I thought I was disrupting your work? A mere woman distracting the great Batman?" she quirked an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Diana, you are far from being a mere woman," he smirked. "There is absolutely nothing ordinary about you, Princess."

Diana turned to lean in close to him, her hand gripping his upper arm as she allowed her close proximity to have its desired effect on him. "But I thought you had work to do…Batman."

Her sultry whisper low in his ear made his entire body shudder with hot need causing him to swallow hard. There was just something about her voice and the way she said his name or one of his titles that never ceased to set his blood on fire.

Before, he'd been absolutely helpless to release that intense pent-up sexual tension teeming inside of him, being forced to just keep up a menacing façade while his mind raced and his body hummed with the things that he so desperately wanted to do to her.

Now, though, she belonged solely to him and he could finally respond to his hunger's endless demands.

"Yes, but I need to get cleaned up too," he reminded her as he turned his head to meet her heated gaze. "Might was well save on water."

"Suddenly so environmentally conscious," she smirked, her tongue slowly gliding over her lips. "Well, I guess I could use some help reaching certain…areas."

"You are such an evil tease," he growled low, pulling her flush against him as his mouth descended hungrily on hers once more. She was the perfect combination of naïve innocence and sultry seduction. It both charmed and aroused him almost to the point of insanity.

"All right you two," a voice suddenly interrupted their heated kiss. "Children in the room. Break it up or get a room."

"Don't you have homework to do or something?" Bruce questioned him, casting a patented bat-glare at Tim who was standing there with a smug grin on his face as he eyed the lovers.

"All done," Tim beamed proudly. "Going to hang with Barbara and Dick for a bit before heading out on patrol."

"Well, since you're still a child, I guess I shouldn't allow you to go out on patrol, should I?" Bruce told him as he released Diana and began to clean up the medical supplies off the table. "I mean what kind of a parent would I be to allow my child to…"

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Tim interrupted. "It was just a joke, Bruce. Just want to make sure you two aren't doing anything down here you shouldn't be doing. I would definitely need therapy if I stumbled across something like that."

"Too late for that," Diana whispered so low that only Bruce could hear her.

Bruce looked up sharply at Diana, noticing the pink flush of her cheeks as she lingered near him. He knew he'd never be able to look at the medical table the same ever again. He suddenly found himself anxious to have her alone on his computer desk…or the hood of the Batmobile…or…

Noticing the quiet darkening storm of lust in Bruce's blue eyes, Diana had a feeling she knew where his thoughts were beginning to take him. "I'm going upstairs to get a shower."

The look that suddenly passed between Bruce and Diana in that moment did not go unnoticed by Tim who nearly gagged as he grabbed his uniform, his nose wrinkled in obvious disgust.

"Gross!" Tim groused. "I'm so out of here!"

Diana patted Tim's back as she walked past him, casting a knowing glance at Bruce as she spoke. "You won't think so once you've fallen in love with someone special."

"It's not that," he frowned, shaking his head. "It's like knowing what you're parents are doing when you're not around."

Bruce and Diana both instantly froze with his words, their eyes suddenly meeting and locking on one another. Diana felt her pulse race with the thought of being his wife, the mother of his children someday.

She hadn't actually thought that far into the future yet. Before the Akusu attack, she'd been on the verge of giving up hope of ever having a relationship with him. She'd just been enjoying what love had brought her now, taking each day with Bruce as a gift from the gods and trying hard not to hope for anything more.

Bruce watched as the blue of Diana's eyes swiftly darkened, knowing they were both caught off guard by the notion, their minds each racing with thoughts that he feared giving voice to. He kept his face emotionless as he quickly looked away from her, his heart suddenly hammering wildly with the thought of her belonging to him forever.

He hadn't actually thought about marriage or even asking her to be his wife, but lately when he had found himself thinking about the future, Diana was always a part of it in his mind, always there right by his side.

Tim looked from Bruce to Diana and back again, his eyes widening with the sudden tension that seemed to permeate the room. "Alright then," he suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I'll catch you two later."

"Be careful, Tim," Diana told him as he made a very quick exit, unable to wait until he told Dick and Barbara about this. "I'm going upstairs to take a shower now."

"I need to get to work analyzing this microprocessor," Bruce murmured, his attention now focused on the technology in his hand, suddenly finding it more than fascinating.

Diana studied him for a moment before finally turning and making her way towards the manor, wondering if he had just been scared away by Tim's off-handed comment. She hoped that he didn't try to push her away now or draw back within that stubborn, steel shell of his.

The thought of losing him to his insecurities and commitment phobic fears after finally sharing and exploring what they had both wanted for so long caused a sudden thick lump to unexpectedly fill her throat.

She herself wasn't certain what she exactly felt about marriage especially growing up on an island of women where marriage wasn't even a custom, but at the same time she couldn't bear the thought of Bruce being with another, of losing what had become so very important in her life.

She just prayed that Bruce wouldn't shut her out now.

Bruce looked up through his eyelashes, watching her disappear around the corner. Parents. He didn't know why that thought both terrified and thrilled him at the same time. He already technically was a parent, a father, but Diana his wife?

Wasn't that rushing things just a little bit? They'd only been officially together for only a few weeks now. He knew he was in love in her and wanted her in his life. The thought of her not being there when he came home from work or patrol caused sudden panic to lance through him.

He wondered what Diana was thinking about at that moment, what was obviously swimming inside that head of hers. They'd never really talked about their future together, had never even discussed what they had each wanted in this relationship.

Maybe coming from an island full of women gave her an aversion to marriage, knowing that she would 'belong' to a man. He internally shuddered at what her mother would have to say about such a thing, her Amazonian sisters.

Making his way to his desk, Bruce set the microprocessor down, doing his best to force his worries about the future aside. Right now, he needed to focus on finding out what Luthor was up to.

XXX

Lex Luthor played the video feed over again, watching as his cyborgs were demolished by the Justice League. He scowled to himself as Wonder Woman's fists pounded away at one, destroying his so called indestructible machines and turning it into nothing more than a tin can.

Not even the next site of her being beaten almost bloody by three other cyborgs suddenly diverging on her at one time could put a smile on his face at that point.

He had tested his newest creation against the League only to have them ultimately decimated in the end. No matter, though, he reminded himself. He had a contingency plan that could not fail him, an ace in the hole so to speak that would ensure his success in taking down the trinity.

He couldn't help the smug grin that slowly crept across his face knowing that the Joker was still in Arkam, paying for his part in the kidnapping and torture of Wonder Woman. He'd been too stupid or too arrogant to think he wouldn't get caught. Should've stayed in hiding instead of showing his face in Gotham.

"Moron," Luthor grumbled under his breath.

"What's that grin for?"

Luthor turned to notice Grodd entering from the far door. "Just picturing the Joker cooling his heels in Arkam right now."

"Yes, I had heard that Batman and Wonder Woman had found and captured him."

"Fool should've stayed out of Gotham for a while until things had cooled down, but no. He just had to stay to overlook his illegal operations."

"You sound like you actually care, Luthor," Grodd chuckled.

"Hell no!" Luthor spat out. "The Joker can rot in there for all I care. I'm better off without that psychotic clown interfering in my plans."

"I was thinking," Grodd said, stroking his chin in thought. "Are you planning on bringing anyone else in on this just in case we need back up?"

"Anyone like who?" he asked, spinning his chair to face the gorilla.

"I don't know…maybe Cheetah…Mr. Freeze," he thought. "We don't want to go into this without enough assistance."

"We don't need anyone, Grodd," he spat out. "With Wonder Woman on our side, we'll be invincible."

Grodd frowned with Luthor's arrogance, a troubling feeling rising within him. Luthor was pinning all of his hope on an Amazon warrior who wasn't even in their grasp yet. He better have a backup plan if this didn't work or they were going to end up with the Joker in Arkam when Superman and Batman got their hands on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bruce sank back in his chair as he tried to stifle a yawn, rubbing his weary eyes. He'd been working on analyzing the microprocessor for nearly three days now without really learning much of anything useful or important. He still had more tests he needed to run, but so far it hadn't gained him one ounce of information as to what Luthor could be up to now.

He knew the Joker couldn't be involved this time around. He and Diana had taken care of him a couple of weeks ago and was still locked safely away in Arkam, hopefully for the rest of his pathetic life. He knew that was too much to hope for, though.

Bruce finally shut down his computer, deciding to go to bed and tackle it again later. Patrol had turned out to be relatively quiet compared to the last couple of nights, allowing him to return the Batcave earlier than normal. His shoulder was still stiff from nearly dislocating it in that drug bust that Tim and Dick had helped him take down the night before.

Besides, the thought of finally curling up in bed next to Diana's magnificent body was growing more tempting by the moment. Things had been a little awkward between them since Tim's off-handed comment about them being his parents, a sense of unspoken tension that neither had been willing to address as of yet.

He had no idea what Diana was thinking about, what her thoughts were concerning their future together. All he knew was that he was still uncertain about how he felt, still sorting through his thoughts and emotions.

His analytical mind had been working overtime in an effort to dissect every aspect of their relationship, to examine every single angle and every possible outcome if he decided to propose to Diana. He knew he just needed to smother the fears that he'd struggled with most of his life, to silence his overly investigative mind.

His heart was another story. It had been hers for so very long now, needed no convincing whatsoever.

And yet, proposing wasn't something that a man should just jump into especially a man like him leading a double life, one in the light of day and the other in the sinister shadows of the night. It was a very huge commitment which was something that he'd always had an aversion to and yet a part of him wanted it more than anything with her.

He had to admit, though, things with Diana had been going very well over the last several weeks, better than he could've ever expected. She had slid so perfectly into his chaotic life, accepting him and his mission to protect Gotham at all cost.

Diana knew, had accepted the fact that she would always have to share a place in his heart with Gotham, to the sworn promise of a little boy at his parents' grave and yet she never questioned it, never asked him to give up his life for her.

She had stood faithfully by his side, never demanding more from him than she knew he could give her at any one time, allowing him to be what he needed to be for his city so no other child would ever have to endure the horror that he'd had to face.

Thinking of her now caused his heart to suddenly lighten like only she could ever do. Just the thought of her put a small smile on his lips as he ascended the steps back up into the manor. She made him feel whole, complete…alive for the very first time in his life.

Diana had brought back a sense of peace into his heart that had been missing for so very long, a long ago forgotten sense of security and love that he never thought that he'd ever find again after losing his parents.

It made him want to fall down on his knees and propose to her this minute and yet at the same time he wanted to run into the safety of the shadows and never look back. It terrified him to feel such intense emotions for a woman, to actually need someone like he needed her in his life.

The deeper he fell in love with her, the more afraid he became, his insecurities awakening like a deadly viper threatening to strike and destroy the happiness that he had found in the Amazonian Princess. He couldn't accept the thought of losing her, of losing another loved one.

His demons inside told him to run like hell before it was too late, to escape to the safety and solitude of the dark shadows that had once been his life. It had been a very lonely existence, full of anger and bitterness. It may have been dismal, but at least he had been safe…his heart protected.

Now, he found himself in a freefall that he had absolutely no control over, tumbling head over heels deeper in love with Diana. And yet despite his fears, he found that he didn't want to change a single thing.

Losing her terrified him much more than the fear he felt with holding onto her forever.

Making his way to their bedroom, he knew that he was going to have to talk to her about their future together. He just wasn't exactly sure how. Admitting that he loved her, wanted her in his life had been more than difficult.

It had taken her nearly dying for him to come to terms with his feelings. He knew he couldn't let his fears get in the way of the happiness or the life that he wanted to share with her. He couldn't let another near disaster be the reason that he finally opened his heart to her again.

Opening the bedroom door, his eyes immediately fell on the sleeping beauty that shared his bed. Her raven hair was splayed over the white satin sheet of her pillow, her visage truly one of a breathtaking goddess.

He watched her for a long moment, her expression suddenly shifting from complete tranquility to utter pain, her brow furrowing with obvious distress as her head rolled back and forth. Her breathing was suddenly erratic as she began fighting the sheets of the bed as if they were the enemy.

"No…no…stop!" she cried, tears beginning to trickle from her closed eyes.

The sound of her panic-stricken voice quickly sliced through his thoughts, forcing his legs to finally move. He made his way to her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She'd been having nightmares the last three nights now, ever since their battle with the robots.

At first, he had thought it just a strange coincidence, but now he wasn't so sure what to think anymore.

"No…Kal!" she screamed. "Kal!"

Bruce suddenly froze, his entire body growing rigid at the sound of Clark's Kryptonian name on her lips, the one that she alone used. He knew they were close, shared a special bond that he never quite understood. It never ceased to inflame his jealousy, though, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

Why was Diana dreaming of Clark?

The last couple of nights she'd been having nightmares, causing her to cry out for someone to help her. Now, it was Clark, the one man that he could never hope to compete with or go up against in a battle for Diana's heart.

Clark was light, compassion and warmth and he…he was nothing but utter darkness, so very bleak and cold. He still didn't understand why she had picked him to love, him to give her heart to.

"Diana," he gently called her name despite the thick knot of jealous hurt that filled his throat as he grasped her shoulders.

"Kal!" Diana cried as she suddenly woke up, throwing herself fully into Bruce's arms and nearly knocking him backwards.

Bruce immediately tightened his hold on her, enveloping her trembling form in his arms as she sobbed, fighting to catch the breath her nightmare had stolen away. To see her crying was beyond difficult to witness; to see her this upset was unnerving to say the least. This was so unlike her. Something was going on, something that he was growing afraid to face.

"Shhh…it's alright," he murmured into her hair, savoring the feel of her in his arms.

Diana buried her face against his chest, clinging to him to save her from the demons haunting her sleep. She didn't know where these nightmares were coming from, but they were getting worse, more violent and terrifying with each passing night.

"What were you dreaming about?" he finally forced himself to ask after several minutes of just holding and comforting her.

Diana squeezed her eyes closed against the horrifying images she was sure she'd never be able to banish, haunting her for months to come. She did her best to gather her emotions, to pull herself together before finally responding to him.

"Please…don't make me…" she softly murmured.

"Diana, it's alright," he reassured her, gently stroking her hair. "It wasn't real, but I am…I'm here and I'm real."

"It…it was Kal…" she whispered, pressing her face into the crook of his neck as she tightened her hold on him.

Ignoring the crushing feel of her death-grip on him, Bruce closed his eyes against the sudden sharp sting that pierced his heart with her admission. "What happened?"

"I…I…" she stuttered, unable to catch her breath or get the words out as she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'm a monster, Bruce! I couldn't help myself!"

"Diana, it was just a nightmare," he firmly said as he brushed her hair away from her face, confused by her response. What had happened in her dream? "Whatever it was, it wasn't real."

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" she asked, shaking her head. "I'm sacred to close my eyes…to go to sleep. Every time I do...I…"

Unable to finish her thought, Diana laid her head on Bruce's shoulder, the sick terror that still flooded her causing her to tremble again. She couldn't lose the man she loved or her best friend especially because of her. She wouldn't do that…couldn't.

He rubbed her back as he held her securely, his mind working to unravel the mystery of these nightmares that were plaguing her every night. He didn't think that it could be related to the battle with Lex's cyborbs a few days ago, but now he wasn't sure.

Maybe it was just some delayed aftereffect from what Luthor and the Joker had done to her. He was going to have to talk to J'onn about it, see if he could scan her mind for any lingering problems from the brainwashing tests that they had performed on her.

"I don't know what's going on, Princess," he finally admitted to her, his mind already working to try to figure out what could be causing this. "But I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another."

Diana finally sat back to look at him. "How?" she asked. "You can't stop nightmares from coming, Bruce…not even the great Batman can stop something like that."

"We'll see J'onn tomorrow," he told her, gently wiping away her tears. "See if there is something he can do to help stop these nightmares or at least find out what's causing them."

"It's probably just nothing," she tried to brush it off, suddenly embarrassed about being so affected by it. "Maybe I needed more time before being put on full duty with the League again."

"Diana, it's more than that, something that we're not seeing," he insisted. "Something has suddenly triggered this delayed reaction."

"Bruce, I'm fine…really," she tried again to reassure him, but unfortunately her voice didn't hold too much conviction, not even to her.

"The headache is still there, isn't it?" he pressed, studying her face.

She closed her eyes, trying to keep him from seeing the pain the headache was creating. "It's not that bad."

"You've had it ever since that battle with the cyborbs three days ago," he reminded her. "It can't be a coincidence."

"Bruce, we don't need to bother J'onn with…" she attempted to argue before being cut off.

"You're exhausted, Diana," he informed her, his hand coming to rest affectionately against her cheek. "You can't keep going like this. You're going to make a mistake in a fight and it could cost you your life. I won't just standby and let that happen."

"You know Amazons aren't exactly easy to eliminate," she attempted to lighten the mood, relieve some of his worry. "You know firsthand we tend to be a little on the stubborn side."

The corners of his lips curved slightly with her words. He knew only too well. He never thought that there could possibly be someone as equally stubborn as he was…that was until he met her.

"That's very true, but just the same I want J'onn to check you out to make sure nothing else is going on," he tightly said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "I won't rest until I know you're alright."

Diana seemed to relax a little as she gazed into his piercing blue eyes. She tilted her head, pressing her lips against his in a slow tender kiss that left him breathless, relishing his nearness and the sense of peace that he always managed to create within her. Hera, she loved this man more than anything in this world.

"I'd rather sacrifice my own life than to ever hurt you," she whispered.

"I know, Princess; don't worry," he sighed softly, her words sounding so ominous. "We'll figure out what's going on tomorrow, but right now you need to sleep."

She didn't argue as he adjusted her pillows for her, pulling the sheet up over her before crawling in beside her and pulling her close against him. She willingly snuggled up to him, pressing the full length of her body against his, his chest becoming her pillow. She hooked her leg securely over his, her arm crossing over his torso to hold him even closer.

She tilted her head, pressing her lips to his chest. "Thank you," she murmured, relaxing as he began to run his fingers through her silky raven hair.

"For what?" he asked with a confused frown.

"For being here with me now," she replied. "I know you probably have work you could be doing, but instead you're here…holding me."

"I'll always be here," he promised her, his heart conflicted with so many things at that moment. "I know I don't always show it or can always be here when you need me, but you are so very important to me, Diana. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too," she smiled softly as she tightened her hold on him as if he was her lifeline, her only salvation from the terrifying nightmares that haunted her sleep.

He knew only all too well the torment and fear that came from the things that had followed her into sleep's pull, the overwhelming disturbed feelings and thoughts that clung to every fiber of her being in the waking hours afterwards.

It was only because of her that his own horrifying nightmares had begun to lessen; reawakening only a handful of times since sharing the same bed with her instead of every single night like it had been before.

Hopefully in time, her love for him would be able to banish them completely for him. He so desperately wanted to be able to do the same for her now.

He just hoped that he'd be able to figure out exactly what or who he was fighting against before it was too late.

XXX

Grodd frowned as he watched Luthor scribble his name before handing the clipboard back to the delivery man. He didn't like anyone knowing where their newest hideout was located, but Luthor had insisted on making sure their new lair was equipped to the fullest with the best gadgets and technology so they could proceed with their plans.

Although he felt they should have some form of backup in case their plan began to unravel, there was a part of him that was relieved it was only Luthor that he had to deal with now. Getting too many egos involved only added to arguments and power struggles for control. Besides, dealing with Lex Luthor was more than headache enough.

Luthor turned towards Grodd, a wicked grin curling his lips. "It's finally here, Grodd," he announced with a great pleasure.

"And what would that be?" he asked skeptically, his black eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"These…" he turned with a flourish, waving an arm towards the large crates being hauled in one after another.

Grodd didn't even bothering to ask him what he was talking about. He could tell that Luthor was already anxious to reveal his big news without any goading, the anticipation of his announcement nearly killing him.

He watched as Luthor walked up to one of the large crates, pausing long enough to pick up a crowbar along the way before jamming it into the wooden lid and pulling on it. The nails squeaked loudly in protest to the abrupt intrusion, trying to deny him access, but he would not be denied.

Luthor grunted as he threw more of his weight into the effort, the wooden boards groaning before they finally gave way falling to the concrete floor with a noisy clatter. Grodd slowly drew nearer, his curiosity suddenly getting the better of him. Luthor quickly removed the protective packaging, a shower of Styrofoam peanuts raining down on the floor as well.

"So what do you think?" Luthor proudly asked, his eyes fixed on the steel and fiberglass cylinder chamber.

"What is it for?" Grodd frowned, running a finger down the outside of the large tube.

"It's for the Justice League of course," Luthor snapped with agitation at the gorilla for not catching on to his vision.

"I thought you wanted to destroy the Justice League, not preserve them to look at it," Grodd stated, thinking that Luthor may have actually lost his mind this time.

"Why destroy them when we can control them, use them for our bidding?" Luthor exclaimed. "You need to think big, Grodd. That's your problem. You're too limited in your thinking, too narrow-minded."

Grodd ignored his criticism. "So you're going to set up seven containment chambers, keep them all in stasis until you need one?"

"Now, you're finally catching on," he nodded his head with a smug grin. "Why destroy the Justice League when I can just use them to help me rule the world?"

"You mean 'we', don't you?" Grodd suddenly sneered.

"Yes…yes, of course," Lex waved a dismissive hand of indifference, brushing it off as a mere slip of the tongue. "I meant 'we'."

"I'm sure you did," Grodd grumbled under his breath, his mind already working at his own plans for self-preservation. He wasn't about to let Luthor run the show for too much longer.

"We start with the trinity, take down first the heart…Wonder Woman," Luthor stated, holding his hand up and ticking them off one by one starting with his pointer finger followed by his long finger next. "Second, we take down the brains…Batman. Third, we take down the body…Superman.

"Once they are under our complete control, the other four will be easy pickings. Nothing and no one will be able to stop us."

"I don't know if I would underestimate the other four founders if I were you," Grodd warned him. "They weren't chosen to help form the Justice League because they can cook."

"I know that," Luthor spat out in irritation, running the palm of his hand over the smooth cool steel. "But do you really think the Flash is going to be able to take down Batman or Hawkgirl stop Wonder Woman?

"You take down the top three powerhouses and the others will be like sitting ducks."

Grodd considered his words for a moment. He had to admit he had a good point. Once the trinity was under their…or better yet…his control, no one would be able to stop them.

"How much longer until Wonder Woman finally arrives?" Luthor asked, interrupting Grodd's devious thoughts.

"The conversion should already be starting to have some sort of an effect on her," Grodd thoughtfully supposed. "It's difficult to say with her Amazonian physiology, but I would give it a few more days at least before a full transformation has taken place."

"Just think, Grodd," Luthor smiled, his eyes growing distant with his thoughts. "By this time next week, the first of the trinity will have fallen, will be ours to control. They'll all fall like dominoes after that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Diana fought to keep her attention on the meeting at hand, but it was beyond difficult. Her head was pounding harder than Hephaestus's hammer on his anvil. She didn't know why she couldn't get rid of this headache that had besieged her for four days straight now.

She had always been able to handle pain, taking it in stride and never letting it get to her, but this was different somehow, something that she couldn't begin to control or ignore. She couldn't barely concentrate or think straight.

She rubbed her forehead, her hand falling to cover her mouth and stifle the yawn that threatened to form. Sleep was becoming a luxury not meant for her, the nightmares that came every time she closed her eyes keeping her from getting the rest she so desperately needed especially now that she was back on full duty.

What was even worse was the worry that permeated Bruce's blue eyes, the way it grew more noticeable with every passing day. She could feel his intense gaze practically boring straight through her right now through the white slits of his cowl, assessing every single move she made, every breath she drew, even the way she sat in her chair.

She straightened her shoulders, forcing herself to hold her head up when all she wanted to do was escape to the dark confines of her room on the Watchtower, to burrow deep under the covers and sleep for days, but she couldn't do that.

Her fingers curled around the armrest of her chair as she fought against the fierce pounding in her head. She didn't know why this headache was having such an effect on her. She rarely ever had headaches. Hera, her foot had been broken the other day and she'd barely paid it any attention. Why couldn't she ignore the hammering in her head?

Batman sat still as a statue, Clark's words going in one bat ear and out the other, his complete attention on his lover. He could tell that she was barely keeping it together right now, the headache growing more intense by the minute. He was about to call an abrupt end to this, forcing her to the medical bay so J'onn could see what was wrong with her.

As if on cue, J'onn telepathic voice suddenly filled his mind. _"Batman, what is wrong with Diana?"_

"_Why?"_ he silently replied, the urgency in his thoughts not lost on the Martian. _"What have you noticed?"_

"_She's in extreme pain,"_ he telepathic answered. _"I have never seen her in this much pain, not since the Akusu attack."_

"_I need you take a look at her right after the meeting,"_ he mentally told him. _"Something is wrong."_

"_I'll meet you in the medical bay right after,"_ J'onn informed him.

J'onn thought he saw Batman minutely relax with his reassurance that he'd help him get to the bottom of this for Diana. Even though his attention appeared to be fully on the Man of Steel addressing the League members, he knew that was not the case.

He could feel Batman's worry for the Amazon Princess rolling off of him in fierce waves, making him internally cringe with its intensity. He found himself worried for his friends, disturbed that their chance at happiness was being threatened.

J'onn couldn't help but wince at the pain that he could feel emanating from Diana. She was truly suffering, more than even he felt Batman was truly aware of. He was determined to help his friends, to see what he could do to help ease Diana's pain.

They had finally admitted their love for one another, powerful feelings that both had been harboring for a very long time, longer than each of them even realized, but the Martian Manhunter had been very much aware of.

Batman was growing more tense by the moment as he kept close watch on Diana. He was about ten seconds away from putting an end to this meeting and dragging her down to the medical bay whether she liked it or not. She wasn't the only stubborn one in this relationship.

Superman finally wrapped up his long winded speech, ending with a request for any comments or questions. "If there's nothing else, then we are adjourned," he announced. "Batman, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Bruce growled under his breath as he stood to his feet. He needed to help Diana, not discuss some insignificant matter that could wait for another time. Something was going on with her, something that was beginning to frighten him.

"Wait for me," Bruce gruffly ordered her as he turned towards Diana. "I want J'onn to see why you're having these headaches and nightmares."

"It's not that bad," she pursed her lips, folding her arms against her chest in defiance.

"You can't fool me, Princess," he snorted. "The headaches are getting worse. I can see it in your eyes."

Diana sighed, bristling at the thought of his coddling. "Batman, I…"

"Don't move," he grumbled, his tone letting her know there was no point in arguing with him.

Diana turned to find J'onn standing near her, his stoic face telling her that he was more than aware of her current painful state. She couldn't hide anything from anyone around here. Bruce could read her like a book and J'onn could read her mind, sense her every emotion.

"_Don't bother pretending you're not in pain, Diana_," J'onn mentally told her. "_I can feel how crippling it is_."

"_I'll be fine_," she silently tried to reassure him. "_I just haven't been sleeping well lately_."

"_You've been having nightmares_," he telepathically responded. It was more of a statement than a question. "_Have you talked to Bruce about it_?"

"_Not really_," she mentally admitted. "_I don't want to worry him. He's already been through enough with the Akusu attack and then everything with Luthor and the Joker._"

"_He loves you more than you know, Diana,_" he relayed to her. "_Besides, he's already worried about you. You need to talk to him._"

Diana cast a glance at the Caped Crusader standing on the other side of the conference room talking to Superman. He was so incredibly handsome, a powerful warrior with a compassionate heart hidden beneath the Kevlar and the near-jerk defense mechanisms that kept everyone at bay.

He looked up, momentarily meeting her gaze and she felt her insides flush with warmth and longing. Hera help her, but she loved this man. It was something that went against everything that she had ever known, everything that had been ingrained into her and yet she couldn't deny what she felt in every single beat of her heart.

She found that she wanted to build a life with this man despite her fierce independence, what her regal heritage had taught her. No, she did not need a man, did not need one to take care of her, but she wanted him, chose him and was willfully making the decision to form a partnership together with him in this life. She just hoped that he felt the same way too about their future as well.

A small smile spread across the Martian Manhunter's face at Diana's thoughts. He didn't mean to linger, but he couldn't help it. The warm feelings of love that suddenly emanated from her now were not so easily ignored. It seemed to help ease a small measure of the pain that he knew that she was in.

"Wonder Woman," her name came over the communications system of the Watchtower into the conference room.

"Yes, Shayera," Diana replied.

"You are need in Peru right away," she informed her. "There's an earthquake are devastating villages. Green Lantern will meet you in the transportation bay."

"On my way," she said as she cast a sheepish glance at Bruce who was glowering fiercely at her, silently warning her not to leave.

"Diana…" he threateningly scowled her name as he watched her turn to leave.

"I'll catch up with you later, Batman," she called over her shoulder, refusing to meet his disapproving glare.

Batman growled under his breath as he watched her quick exit. She'd been getting way too good at that lately. Her headaches were obviously worsening and now was definitely not the time to be out stopping an earthquake.

"What was that all about?" Clark asked, glancing from the spot Diana had just occupied to Batman.

"Nothing," he angrily snapped.

"Are you and Diana alright?" he pressed.

"Fine," he curtly replied. "I'll work on the adjustments to the security systems and have them up and running before the end of the week."

"Appreciate it," Clark nodded. "Is Diana alright? She seemed distracted during the meeting."

"She has a headache," he told him.

"She doesn't get headaches," Clark frowned as he thought it over.

"I know," Batman admitted as he stalked away from the Man of Steel.

XXX

"Over there!" Wonder Woman yelled as she helped herd villagers out of the way of the devastation. "Move to the east!"

She continued to shepherd people to safety as Green Lantern used his ring to hold back the avalanche of rocks that threatened to rain down upon the village, wiping it off the map. People ran for their lives, grabbing children and belongings as fast as they could.

"Leave it!" Diana shouted at a man trying to take his wagon with him. "We don't have time!"

"But…but it's all I…I have. It's my…my livelihood," he stuttered, pointing at it.

"Diana, I can't hold this much longer!" Green Lantern ground out through gritted teeth, sweat trickling down his neck and back as his arm began to tremble.

"Move it!" Diana growled, picking the man up and physically moving him to safety.

She set him down on solid ground with the rest of his village, the man angrily yelling at her the whole time to save his cart. Diana squeezed her eyes closed; pinching the bridge of her nose as her head exploded with knee-buckling pain she refused to allow it to control her.

"Forget your damn cart and worry about your pathetic life instead," she sneered at the man, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and lifting him off of his feet, completely oblivious to the look of terror on his face.

"Diana!" John yelled at her, having heard the exchange. This was not like her at all to respond to someone like this, even someone who was in the wrong. "Put him down..now!"

With a sneer on her lips, she finally put the man back down on his feet. "Go! See if you can find your precious little cart now," she pointed in the direction of the now destroyed village buried under rock.

With that she turned on her heel, storming past a stunned Green Lantern. "Sorry about your cart, sir," Green Lantern attempted to placate the bewildered man, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to calm him. "I promise we'll see if we can get you a new one."

John looked back over at Diana's retreating form, puzzled by what had just happened. He followed her to where she had stopped, her hands on her hips as she stared at the now demolished village. Her head was lowered, her shoulders hunched. He'd never seen her quite like this before.

"Diana, are you alright?" Green Lantern asked her as he studied her behind.

"What?" she softly asked, confused as she turned around to face him.

"Diana, what's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowed. "You're not yourself. It's not like you to treat someone like you just did."

"No, nothing…I…I'm fine," she frowned, shaking her head as she glanced at her surroundings, wrapping her arms around herself as if holding herself together. "Let's get to work."

John watched in confusion as she suddenly took to the air to begin clearing away the rubble and salvaging what was left of the village. He made a mental note to talk to Batman when he returned to the Watchtower.

Diana grunted as she lifted an enormous boulder over her head, hurling it out of the way as if it weighed next to nothing. She paused long enough to assess the devastation, finding it worse than had actually been reported.

She looked over at Green Lantern who was using his ring to help clear the rubble away. Numerous villages and small towns had been damaged, so many lives demolished because of a natural disaster that seemed so unnatural to her in every way.

What was natural about families being devastated, homes and lives lost?

They had been at this for hours, moving from one village to the next, trying to help these poor people put their shattered lives back together. It seemed like an endless task, but thankfully the end was finally in site now.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, she leaned over to pick up another boulder, a wave of dizziness washing over her and nearly taking her to her knees. She straightened up to lean on the enormous rock, holding her head in her hands as she waited for the strange sensation to pass.

She could feel the heat of the sun beating down her, the relentless drumming in her head reminding her of a headache that refused to leave, refused to be ignored. It was growing more intense every day, making it more and more difficult to concentrate, to function.

"Diana!"

She paused to look up to find a man dressed in green hovering in the air near her, a concerned look on his face. She tilted her head as she stared at him for a long moment, knowing that he looked very familiar to her. She should know this man, remember him, but at that moment she could not think of his name.

"You don't look so well, Diana," he commented, noticing how pale she looked.

"I'm fine…really," she tried to cover. "I guess I'm just getting too hot."

"We've been at it for hours. Why don't you sit and rest while I finish up with this last bit," he suggested. "Then we can head back home to the Watchtower."

Diana reluctantly nodded her head in agreement as she sank down onto the ground. John frowned as he watched her for a moment. Now he knew something was wrong. The Amazon Princess would never stop fighting or working unless something was seriously wrong with her.

XXX

Batman's attention was focused on his work before him as he sat before the vast computer system stretching before him in the Monitor Womb. He was already beginning to work on the computer system upgrades that he and Clark had discussed earlier as well as covering monitor duty.

He had been more than irritated when Diana had abruptly left after the League meeting to answer a disaster call, but there was little anyone could do to stop a determined Amazon. If he'd been closer to her, he could have incapacitated her with a pinch to her nervous system, but that would have only raised a bunch of questions that he wasn't prepared to deal with just yet.

Clark would have no doubt assaulted him with a barrage of questions starting with 'what the hell is going on' and not stopping until he had delved into his relationship with Diana which was nobody's business but their own.

Whatever was happening to Diana was his concern and no one else's at this point.

Bruce heard the swooshing of the Monitor Womb doors, but ignored it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He had work to do and a girlfriend that he needed to talk to.

"Batman," GL's deep voice filled the enormous room.

"Lantern," Batman sternly rasped.

"I need to talk to you," he flatly stated, ignoring the Dark Knight's cold reception.

"Kind of busy here," he bluntly spat out without pausing in his typing until Lantern's next words filled his ears.

"It's about Diana," he firmly said, coming to lean against the computer desk, his arms folded against his chest.

Bruce's fingers froze in mid-typing, his chest suddenly tight with apprehension. "What about her?"

"There's something going on with her," he broached.

"Didn't the mission go well?" he asked, his focus still on the computer screens before him.

Lantern drew a deep breath before proceeding. "Yes, but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"She yelled at one of the villagers, practically tore him apart and scared him half to death," Lantern continued.

"And?" he rasped, his jaw clenched. "She's an Amazon with a temper. What do you expect?"

"Not like this," John shook his head. "She ripped this poor man to shreds and didn't think twice about it."

"Did he deserve it?" he pressed, his mind already churning with what all of this could possibly mean.

"That's not the point, Batman," John ground out in growing irritation. "Something is wrong with her. That was not the same Amazon Princess out there that I have fought alongside these past few years. She was belligerent with that villager and then later she was too weak to help finish the clean up."

Batman froze, his blood turning to ice water in his veins as he finally turned to face the Green Lantern. "What do you mean?" he sharply asked.

"I found her holding her head, barely able to stand," he explained. "She was white as a sheet. I told her to rest while I finished and she didn't argue. Now, when have you ever known a very stubborn Amazon not to argue or to give up before the job was finished?"

_Never_, he mentally thought to himself. "Where is she now?"

"Her quarters," he informed him. "She was going to get cleaned up."

"I was afraid of this," Batman murmured under his breath, more to himself than to John.

"Afraid of what?" John frowned. "What's going on, Batman? Is something wrong with Diana?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," he said, standing to his feet. "Cover monitor duty."

Before Green Lantern could even respond, Batman was already out the door.

XXX

Batman quickly made his way towards Diana's quarters on the Watchtower, his fears growing with every step he took. He'd been worried about her this morning before she'd even left for that damn mission, but now that worry was escalating into a very real fear.

The detective in him was already sorting through the clues, analyzing every little thing she'd said or done since getting her back from Luthor and the Joker. The man in him was wrestling with the cold fear that something was wrong with the woman he loved.

Approaching her quarters at the end of the corridor, he suddenly heard her cry out. He raced to her quarters, pounding on the door. "Diana!" he yelled, the sounds of her screams growing louder. "Diana!"

Not waiting another minute, he quickly punched in the code that overrode the security system on her door. It quickly swished open, allowing him entrance. He found the room to be dark save for the soft glow of the tract lighting.

Diana was in her bed, tossing and turning, the sheets tangled around her as she fought against an unseen foe in her sleep. He swiftly made his way to her, ripping his cowl off and tossing it on the bed.

"Diana…" he tried again as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"No…Bruce!" she screamed. "Bruce! I'm so sorry…please!"

"Diana!" he fiercely growled as he leaned over her, grabbing her by her wrists in a futile attempt to keep from getting hit by her. "Wake up! It's me…it's Bruce. I'm right here!"

"NO!" she screamed as she pushed him away, nearly knocking him off the bed. "Bruce!"

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as tears spilled from her eyes, the very real terror in her voice rattling him. What was she dreaming about now? What was happening to him…to them…in her nightmare?

"Diana," he tried more calmly this time, gathering her into his arms and holding her firmly against his body. "It's alright. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Princess. I love you."

He gently rubbed her back, attempting to sooth. She suddenly woke, wrapping her arms fiercely around him and holding on to him for dear life. Her staccato breaths were hot against his neck, her body trembling in his arms. He had never seen quite like this before, not even last night after her nightmare about Clark.

He gently raked his fingers through her hair, murmuring reassurances in her ear. "It's alright, Princess," he whispered. "I'm right here."

"Bruce…" was all she managed to choke out between gasps for air, crawling into his lap with the terror that shook her to her core. "Bruce…"

"Diana, what happened?" he asked, holding her close. "You have to talk to me this time. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on in these nightmares."

She suddenly tightened her hold on him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to lose you," she murmured.

Bruce pulled back to look at her, forcing her to let go of him as he took her face into his hands. "Diana, listen to me," he firmly said. "Nothing is going to happen to me, but I need you to tell me what is happening in these nightmares."

"Superman to Batman…" came over Batman's commlink.

"Not now, Kent," Batman fiercely growled in response to Clark's interruption.

"Sorry, but it's an emergency," Clark told him after a brief pause. "You're needed in Gotham…break out in Arkam."

"On my way; Batman out." he snapped, furious that he was being pulled away from her again when she needed him. "Diana, I…"

"Go…I'll be alright," she softly murmured, disengaging herself from his hold on her as she got up, quickly brushing her tears from her face in embarrassment.

"Nightwing to Batman."

"I know…I'm on my way," he ground out, pressing his commlink again.

Batman momentarily hung his head in heated frustration, knowing deep down that something was going on with Diana. He got up as she made her way towards the bathroom. Grabbing her hand, he swiftly pulled her back to him, kissing her hard and showing her how much he truly loved her.

He finally pulled back, retreating for air and keeping her in his arms for a heartbeat longer. "This conversation is far from over, Princess," he firmly told her, kissing her again more gently before finally releasing her and leaving her alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you enjoy the update. Things are really going to start picking up now...**

**Chapter 5**

"_You are mine!" Diana screamed, the bloody thirsty threat tearing from her throat like razor blades as she grabbed him by the front of his uniform and held him up in the air, his feet dangling off the ground._

"_Please…don't do this…" he groaned, fighting the cobwebs that had suddenly been spun in his brain when his head had connected with her fist again._

"_I am a Princess and I will do as I please," she sneered, pulling his face close to hers, their noses just an inch apart._

_He could feel the hot pant of her furious breaths against his face as blood trickled down his face. "Please…it's me, Diana…don't…"_

"_Silence!" she shouted, enraged. "Do you even know who I am? I'm an Amazon warrior…a princess for Hera's sake. People should have more respect for who I am…including you!"_

"_Diana…please…" he groaned again, struggling to break free from her hold on him, but it was useless. He was barely staying conscious let alone able to fight back._

"_You will be begging for more than your life when I am through with you," she smiled wickedly, a bright gleam dancing in her blue eyes._

_Her fist connected with his jaw, nearly knocking his head off his shoulders as blood sprayed from his mouth. She threw him onto the ground like a rag doll, standing over him in all her haughty glory, glowering down at his broken form._

"_Pathetic mortal man," she spat out as she suddenly kneeled over him._

_She clenched her fist, pounding him bloody and barely breaking a sweat. "Princess…please stop…" he managed to choke out between gasps and coughs as blood trickled from his mouth. "I love you…"_

_Diana glared down at him, the realization of what she had just done abruptly sinking in. Her knees suddenly grew weak as she looked down at the blood on her hands…his blood coating her fingers. Her body began to tremble as she fell to her knees beside him, gently pulling his broken body into her arms._

"_Bruce!" she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry…please, don't die. Don't leave me. Please…I'm so sorry!"_

"_Prin…cess…" he managed to choke out, his gauntleted hand reaching up to caress her cheek. "I…I love…you…"_

"_Bruce…" she sobbed even harder. "I love you! Don't leave me!"_

_Diana buried her face into the crook of his neck as he took one last shuddering breath, his body going limp in her arms. She held him against her, clutching him to her as she wept bitterly over his lifeless body, furious and guilt-ridden for taking the only life that she had ever truly loved._

_Her world was suddenly falling apart around her. How could she have done this? How could she have killed him? What kind of person was she?_

_Pulling back, she cradled his face in her hands for a moment before carefully pulling his cowl off, needing to see his handsome face one more time, to kiss his lips. Peeling back the mask, she found herself looking into the mocking face of Lex Luthor._

"_Well done, 'Princess'," he derided. "Way to protect the man you love. You killed him with your bare hands."_

_His haunting laughter filled her ears as she let go of him, scrambling to her feet and backing away from him. She quickly began looking around her, needing to find him. "Bruce!" she screamed. "Bruce!"_

"_He's not here, 'Princess'," Luthor mocked as he struggled to his feet, still dressed in the bat uniform. "The great Wonder Woman killed him! You've killed everyone you ever cared about."_

"NO!" Diana screamed, lurching forward out of her sleep in a cold sweat, her breathing ragged.

She quickly looked around to find herself all alone in her quarters on the Watchtower. It felt as though her heart was about to burst from her chest as she pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her drawn up legs.

She pressed her forehead against her knees, fighting back the sheer terror that pounded through her entire system. She couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face, couldn't shake the fear that had a death-grip on her.

She couldn't stop shaking, couldn't get a grip on her emotions. She grabbed her head as the sharp pains spiked through her skull, further stealing her breath away. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to get out of here, couldn't stay in here any longer. It felt as if the walls were closing in around her.

Diana leapt from her bed, grabbing her uniform. She knew that Bruce had told her to stay here until he returned, but that was hours ago and she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't breathe…couldn't think. She had to escape.

XXX

Appearing on the transporter pad, Batman sighed wearily, relieved to finally be back on the Watchtower. Trying to round up the escapees at Arkam had taken several hours, but thanks to Nightwing and Robin they'd been able to finally get everything back the way that it had been.

Even though exhausted, he still had a Princess that he needed to take care of. He rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to her quarters, anxious to see her, to curl up next to her and get a few hours of much needed sleep before tackling her headaches and nightmares. The coincidence of both had not gone unnoticed by him.

He had a very unsettling feeling that Luthor was somehow behind all of this, either directly or indirectly he wasn't certain, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this one way or another. It did nothing to settle his gnawing fear in any way.

He did consider for a brief moment that he was letting his paranoid tendencies run wild again, but when it came to Diana he couldn't take any risks. Luthor had managed to get to her once, nearly turning her against him and the League. He would be damned if he allowed him to get his hands on her again.

Punching in the code, Batman silently entered her quarters, stunned to find her bed empty, the room eerily silent. The bed was a tangled twisted mess nearly destroyed; painting a very clear picture of another dreadful nightmare that had terrorized her again.

"Diana," he anxiously called, making his way to the bathroom only to find it empty as well.

He quickly pressed his commlink, needing to find her now. "Batman to Wonder Woman."

Several moments passed by without any response, his panic beginning to rise exponentially with his fear. "Batman to Wonder Woman," he gruffly barked again. "Diana where are you?"

Nothing.

"Batman to Flash," he decided to try.

"Yah, big guy," Flash's youthful voice came over the commlink as he noisily munched on popcorn. "What can I do for you?"

"Has Wonder Woman left the Watchtower?" he asked.

"No, last I knew she was going to bed early, something about having a headache," Flash told him. "That was a few hours ago. Haven't seen her since. GL and Hawkgirl are the ones who have left the tower since you went to Gotham."

"Thanks," he rasped.

"No problem, Bats," Flash responded. "Anything I can…"

"Batman out."

The link went dead, silence infusing Diana's quarters again. She had to be here somewhere…and he suddenly knew exactly where she would be.

XXX

Coming to a stop outside of the training quarters, Batman found one of the rooms to be in use. Pushing several buttons, he quickly pulled up the program on screen to find Diana fighting feverishly against several super villains. He frowned when he noticed she had the danger level set at its highest, the security precautions turned off.

Entering the room, he stood silently just inside the door, his back leaning against the wall as he watched Diana completely pummel Cheetah before taking on Killer Frost and Volcana. The ground was already littered with at least twelve other super villains who had already succumbed to the Amazon's superior warrior abilities.

He watched as she fought, the way her fists connected, the gracefulness of each move mesmerizing. There was such an elegant fluidity to every shift, every turn and twist of her perfectly honed body. She was a polished weapon of destruction, fearless and unwavering with a heart so full of compassion and love.

She was a flawless study of dichotomy much like him.

She was the perfect balance of regal grace and gritty determination, both fire and ice, bringer of destruction and yet salvation to the weak. He was amazed by her, completely charmed and captivated. No one had managed to enchant him like she had, keeping him off balance.

He was so used to being in complete control at all times, never flinching or wavering under any circumstance and yet she made him feel so out of control inside, vulnerable in such an incredible way. And he couldn't help but love her even more for it.

Diana's breathing was labored as she finished off Volcana, standing over her with her fist drawn back, ready for another fierce blow. She hadn't just taken the woman out, had completely decimated her and yet she looked like she still wanted to tear her apart.

She stood panting for a moment before finally straightening up. "Again!" she ordered the computer system.

"Computer, ignore that order."

Diana spun angrily on her heel to find Batman approaching her, his chiseled jaw set firmly. She clenched her fists tightly as if ready to take him out too, her eyes almost wild with rage as if she almost didn't recognize him. It was like she was in fight or flight mode, but Wonder Woman never ran, especially from a fight.

"Princess," he greeted her, cautiously coming to a stop before her. "Having fun?"

"Why did you stop my program?" she angrily demanded, her chest heaving as she turned her back to him. "I wasn't done yet. Computer…resume program."

"Computer, delay that order," he barked, his gaze narrowing as he stared at the Amazon before him.

"What are you doing?" she sneered as she whirled on him again, her blue eyes flashing with fury.

"You're pushing yourself too far, Diana," he told her. "You need to stop. You've barely slept in days."

"I'm fine," she ground out, hooking her hair behind her ear. "Thank you for your concern. You can leave now."

Batman refused to leave, refused to back down. "Diana, you had more nightmares while I was gone, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head, turning her back to him again.

The flash of terror that had flickered in her eyes before she turned her back to him didn't go unnoticed. He watched as she walked over to Cheetah lying 'unconscious' on the ground. She looked down at her, her eyes growing distant, her fists still clenched and prepared for a fight.

"It matters to me, Princess," he said a little gentler this time. "You can't keep going like this. You can barely stand up right now. Not even you can go without sleep."

"I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself…Batman," she replied as she stared down at the villain at her feet, her angry tone emphasizing his name. Images from her nightmare flashed through her mind reminding her of how she had killed Bruce, nearly taking her to her knees. "I…I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'm better off alone."

She had killed the man that she loved in her nightmare. What if she accidently hurt him for real? She'd never be able to live with herself. It was too dangerous to be around her.

Batman didn't flinch with her words despite the momentary sting that they brought to his heart. He slowly made his way to her, stopping directly behind her. "You had another nightmare about me," he said, his voice gentle but firm.

Her shoulders slumped, her head lowered in defeat. She couldn't fight the tears that suddenly blurred her vision, the choking gasp that escaped her throat against her will. She was a warrior damn it. She shouldn't be reacting like this.

"Diana, look at me," he demanded of her.

"Just leave, Bruce…please," she murmured as tears trickled from her chin.

"I am not going anywhere without you, Princess," he firmly stated, his hand grasping her arm and pulling her around to face him.

Diana suddenly found herself enveloped in the warm comforting embrace of the Batman, holding her close against his uniform. "We'll figure out what's causing these nightmares, Diana," he promised her as he stroked her hair.

"I can't sleep," she murmured. "I'm terrified to close my eyes."

Pulling back, she kissed him hard, passionately. She loved him too much to hurt him, to take his life. He readily returned her kiss, his hands sliding up into her hair as he lost himself to the passion beginning to blaze between them.

"Diana, I think…" he breathed heavily.

She abruptly pulled out of his hold on her, dropping her to her knees as she grabbed her head. He quickly knelt before her, his hands taking hold of her arms as he attempted to get her to look at him.

"Diana," he called her name.

"Bruce," she cried, the tears falling faster again as she bent over in excruciating pain. "Help me…please…"

Batman quickly picked her up, Diana curling into a ball in his arms as she held her head. Exiting the training room, he saw Superman coming towards them, his expression hardening at the sight of Diana in his arms.

"What happened?" Clark demanded, his face creasing with worry.

"The headaches are getting worse," Bruce growled as he walked past him.

"And you haven't done anything for her yet?" Clark snapped, immediately following Bruce to the infirmary, his reporter mind buzzing with questions.

"I'm…alright," Diana managed to get out before Bruce could respond with a stinging retort about her being his girlfriend, not Clark's. "Just…give me a minute…"

"You're going to the medical bay," Bruce growled.

"When were you planning on telling me that she was getting worse?" Clark demanded to know, angry and concerned.

"I wasn't," Bruce tightly replied. "When it's your business, you'll be the first to know."

"Bruce," Diana weakly murmured his name, her body trembling now from the intensity of the pain as she turned and pressed her face against his chest, her hand gripping his uniform.

"Hang on, Princess," he whispered to her.

"What happens to my best friend is my business," Clark scowled.

"They weren't this bad until now," Bruce snapped as they entered the infirmary to find J'onn already in there.

"J'onn!" Batman yelled. "Diana needs help."

Batman gently laid her down, Diana immediately rolling onto her side and curling up into a ball. She kept a death grip on Bruce's black cape, refusing to let go of him, her other hand gripping her head. He carefully pried her fingers lose from his cape, taking her hand securely in his.

J'onn immediately began scanning her mind in order to find the cause of her headaches only to drop to his knees by the sheer intensity of the Amazon's pain. "J'onn!" Superman cried as he knelt beside the Martian Manhunter.

"What's wrong?" Batman growled, his voice tight with fear.

"I'm sorry," J'onn gasped, taking hold of the edge of the bed as he pulled himself up onto his feet again. "Diana's pain was too overwhelming…keeping me from accessing her mind. Maybe once I get her pain under control I can try again."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clark asked.

"Yes," he reassured him, quickly grabbing a vile of medication and a syringe. "I need to help Diana now."

Superman turned his attention back to his friend lying on the medical bed as she clutched at her head with one hand, her other being held by the man that she loved. It was more difficult than he had dreamed it would be watching how much closer these two had become over the last few weeks.

Even with his cowl on, he could tell how upset Bruce was, his fear over what was happening to her nearly palpable. He watched as Bruce gently brushed her hair back from her face, repeating the motion over and over again as he tried to soothe her. Even a blind man could see how in love the Dark Knight was with her.

"This should help her," J'onn said as he quickly jammed the needle into her arm, injecting the pain medicine.

Diana didn't even flinch, barely even noticed that J'onn had done anything as she moaned, rocking from the excruciating pressure and pain that threatened to tear her head apart. "Bruce…please…" she cried, tears still leaking from her eyes. "Help me..."

Batman leaned down, his gloved hand coming to rest against her tear-streaked cheek. "J'onn gave you some medicine that should help take the pain away," he told her, his gaze roaming helplessly over her. "It should help you sleep now."

"No!" she cried, clutching at his cape again to keep him near. "Please…Bruce, no! I don't want to sleep…please. I'm begging you! Don't make me sleep!"

"It's going to be alright, Princess," he reassured her, stroking her face. "I promise I'll figure what's causing this."

Bruce's entire body was rigid with worry, his jaw clenched tight as the medicine began to take effect, her body gradually relaxing, her breathing beginning to even out. Her hand fell from her head as unconsciousness took over, falling limply onto the bed as her other released his cape.

Bruce released a ragged breath as he pulled a blanket over her, tucking it around her. He watched her for a long moment, his heart heavy as he watched her sleep, finally free from the pain at least for a little while. He just hoped the nightmares didn't haunt her sleep this time.

"How much sedative did you add to the pain medicine?" Bruce finally asked as he stared at her now sleeping form.

"Enough to keep her down for at least a couple of hours or more even with her special physiology," J'onn informed them.

"Can you try to scan her mind now that she's out?" Clark questioned him.

"Hopefully," J'onn nodded, his hands hovering over her head as his eyes fell closed.

Both men impatiently waited for the Martian Manhunter to finish his mind scan, each growing more concerned by the minute. Bruce continued to hold her hand possessively in his, his thumb brushing back and forth over the back of it.

J'onn suddenly gasped, his eyes flying open in horror. "What is it?" Bruce growled.

"There's a computer chip of some kind implanted at her brainstem," he announced.

Bruce immediately brushed her raven hair aside, searching for any visible sign that she'd been harmed. He ripped his gauntlet off to run his fingers over the back of her head, his stomach churning with sick dread.

He cursed furiously under his breath, angry with himself for not having suspected that Luthor had done something more to her when he and the Joker had tried to erase her memories and turn her against them.

"Why didn't you notice it before when you were helping remove the memories that Luthor had implanted in her mind?" Bruce demanded to know, his anger simmering hotly in his core.

"It must not have been activated at the time or I would have picked up on it," J'onn tried to explain. "At that time, I was focusing on removing the false memories from her real ones. Now that's the chip has been activated, I am picking up on an unusual signal that is being transmitted to her brain."

Bruce looked up sharply at J'onn. "Can you remove it?"

"I'm not sure that's wise," J'onn replied, shaking his head.

"I can see it," Clark said, using his x-ray vision to locate the computer chip.

Bruce felt as though his heart was about to pound right out of his chest as his mind began to race with the implications of what this could all mean. "We have to get that thing out of her…now!"

"We can't risk trying to remove it, Bruce," Clark stated. "We don't know what it could do to her by taking it out."

"So we just ignore it? Pretend it's not there or that it could kill her at any moment?" Bruce sneered. "God only knows what Luthor is planning to do to her now with that thing inside of her."

Clark stepped closer to Batman, the Man of Steel toe to toe with the enraged Dark Knight. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it. We need to find Luthor and figure out what exactly he did to her, make him remove it."

"Good luck with that, Clark," Bruce ground out. "I've been searching for him ever since he disappeared. There's no sign of him anywhere. Besides, do you really think he's going to help us save her?"

"Since removing it could kill her, we'll need to refocus our efforts on finding Luthor then, find out everything we can about what he did to her," J'onn calmly interjected, trying to diffuse the heated tension in the room brewing between the two men. "Have you noticed anything unusual going on with Diana besides the headaches?"

Batman glared hotly at Superman for a moment longer as he thought back over the last several weeks. "She's been having nightmares the last few nights," he finally informed them. "They started about the same time as the headaches and have been getting worse."

Clark frowned, crossing his arms against his chest. "What kind of nightmares?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he scowled, turning his attention back to Diana. "She never went into any real detail, but it never ends well. They always leave her completely terrified, shaken. I've never seen her like that before."

Clark studied Batman for a long moment, his mind churning over the things that Bruce had told them. He didn't like this, his jealousy over Bruce's closeness to Diana awakening all again. He thought he had accepted it, had gotten past it only to find it rearing its ugly head all over again.

"Luthor obviously did more to her than what we realized," Clark said. "Our only hope now is finding him and forcing him to reverse it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Grodd reviewed the schematics of the micro chip that Luthor had created and had implanted in Wonder Woman several weeks ago. He was more than anxious to see how it was working on the powerful Amazon warrior, but they would have to wait a couple more days at the very least to finally see the results that he was hoping for.

His brain was churning over the changes that he had already made to the design, mulling over further alternations that would help improve the device before implanting them in Batman and Superman. He wanted it perfected by the time the other two-thirds of the trinity finally showed up to rescue Wonder Woman.

Unfortunately, she'd be far beyond saving by then.

Grodd smiled to himself. The thought of having the three most supreme superheroes in the universe in the very palm of his hand was definitely becoming more and more appealing as the limitless possibilities continued to expand and take shape in his brain. He was practically salivating at the notion of having not only the trinity, but the entire Justice League at his personal disposal.

He punched several keys on the computer, adding another possible modification to the chip if it could support it, the computer program he'd created weighing all the potential variables and outcomes. His expression fell into a deep scowl as a low growl of frustration rolled from his throat with the results the program produced.

The chip couldn't support the additional changes he had wanted to add to the device, causing it to completely incinerate within seconds. He was hoping to be able to enhance the trinity's already extraordinary abilities through the micro chip, but with its present design it couldn't handle the proposed enhancements.

If he could just figure out a way to enhance their already impressive abilities, remove any flaws, they would truly be gods among men. No one would be able to stop them. If he could discover how to make Superman invulnerable against Kryptonite, Batman immortal, and perfect the Amazon's physical endurance, he'd be the greatest mind of this century.

There was only one thing standing in his way…or rather one bald-headed arrogant imbecile standing in his way. He had to admit that Luthor had some good ideas at times, but he had no clue how to execute a plan or see it through to its complete fruition.

Which was why Luthor had been forced to come to him for help now.

Luthor was incapable of seeing things from all sides, knowing and checking the potential uncertainties and eliminating any possible flaws. He was a very narrow-minded fool, living his whole life with blinders on. He had tunnel vision, his sights set solely on the alluring prize and causing him to miss seeing the larger picture.

He, on the other hand, was nothing at all like Lex Luthor. He had a broader sense of what was coming along with the possibilities, a greater purpose in life that would help bring the gorilla community to the forefront, propelling his fellow primates into the spotlight where they belonged. And the Justice League would be just the ones helping him to do just that.

In the end, he would rule the world with seven powerful automatons under his control keeping order.

He just needed to figure out how to get rid of Luthor and, judging by how focused he was on the trinity right now, he didn't think it was going to be too terribly difficult. He just needed to make some more adjustments right under Luthor's nose and he wouldn't know what had hit him until it was far too late to do anything about it.

"Now, it's my turn to ask," Luthor's deep voice that was smooth as silk cut through the gorilla's reverie. "What is that devilish smirk for, Grodd? What are you up to behind my back?"

The primate turned to look at Luthor standing several feet away from him watching him with a very guarded expression on his face, his eyes narrowed. "Just thinking of ways that we can improve on your original design for the micro chip before Superman and Batman are implanted."

"Good thinking," Luthor thoughtfully nodded as he considered the possibilities. "What have you been able to come up with so far?"

"Some specific modifications, but so far the chip isn't able to handle the changes when I run it through the simulation tests," he informed him, refusing to give away too much information. "I need to do more research on how to modify it so it can handle the new input instructions without burning up."

"How do you think Wonder Woman is coming along?" Lex asked as he moved to stand beside Grodd, his focus now on the computer screen the gorilla was working on, hoping to catch him in the act of betraying him. He didn't trust the primate as far as he could throw him.

"So far I think the adjustments I made are working," Grodd replied, turning to the other computer system that monitored the computer chip implanted in Wonder Woman. "It seems to be sending out the correct signals to her brain that I programmed into it. It should be gradually increasing in signal intensity and commands over the next day or so and then…"

"And then she'll be all ours," Luthor interrupted with a broad grin, rubbing his hands together in eager anticipation.

"Don't get overly excited, Luthor," Grodd frowned. "The Amazon isn't here yet."

Luthor couldn't help his enthusiasm despite Grodd's pessimism. "She's good as on her way and then there will be nothing they can do to stop the apocalypse that's about to come."

Grodd just shook his head. Such a small-minded human. It was going to be his ultimate demise.

XXX

The computer screen flashed brightly across the Batman's face in the dim lighting of the infirmary as he reviewed the CAT scan that J'onn had done on Diana's brain. He was focusing on the micro chip located at the base of her skull, a little ticking time bomb for all they knew sitting in the brain of his lover. A cold chill filled his heart as he worked to unravel its true purpose.

He had been working on it for the last few hours, attempting to dissect as much information as he possibly could from what the scan had revealed to them, but unfortunately the information was very limited so far.

Clark glanced down at Bruce working feverishly to discover something that could possibly help Diana. He had fallen nearly silent since finding the micro chip, his anger seething deep inside ready to blow at any moment like a silent deadly volcano.

Bruce's frustration and helplessness was tangible, filling the air with a thick tension that was almost suffocating. Clark felt the weight of it too, felt his every emotion though unspoken which was always typical for Bruce. Even though one who always kept his emotions well hidden beneath a thick veneer of contempt and disdain for every living thing, Bruce was carrying it all on his broad shoulders right now whether he realized it or not.

Clark paced impatiently in front of him, his frustration growing as well. "Why don't you just let me use my heat vision?" he finally said. "I can focus a beam of heat and incinerate that thing."

"And take the risk of you frying her brain?" Batman spat out in obvious contempt for his plan. "That's a chance I'm not willing to take with her life."

"I can control it, Bruce," Clark pressed, coming to a stop before him. "Let me try."

"The key word in that sentence is 'try'," Bruce ground out through clenched teeth, trying to rein in his temper but beginning to fail miserably. He was too worried about Diana to care if he ruffled Clark's feathers. "We get one chance to remove that damn thing from Diana's brain. We screw this up and she's dead. What part of that don't you understand?"

"I know that, Bruce," Clark exclaimed in exasperation, the palms of his hands coming to rest on the computer desk as he leaned in towards Batman. His blue eyes flashed with anger as well as something more. "Do you honestly think I would risk Diana's life if I didn't think that I could do it without hurting her?"

"I really don't care what you think you can or cannot do," Batman stated, his voice cold enough to shatter glass. "All I care about is Diana and making sure that she survives this."

Clark's nostrils flared as he glared at Batman, his usually calm even-tempered demeanor disappearing in the wake of his worry over his friend. "Don't think for one single moment that I don't care about Diana," he hissed in resentment, his rarely seen temper flaring. "I care about her more than you can begin to imagine."

"And yet she chose me," Batman pointed out as he leapt to his feet. "That's what this is all about isn't it, Clark? She chose me, the screwed up billionaire playboy instead of the Boy Scout with the heart of gold."

Clark slowly straightened up as if he'd been physically struck, stunned by Bruce's words that unexpectedly cut deep. "I do love her, but not the way you do, Bruce," he finally said, his tone unexpectedly calmer.

"Don't you?" Bruce pressed, finally sitting back down in his chair, his dark glower never faltering as he continued to angrily punch keys on the computer.

Clark stared at him for a long moment before finally responding. "Diana's my best friend," he began, folding his arms against his muscular chest. "Do you know what it's like to have to suddenly share her with you now? 

"I've always been there for her, the one that she always came to with all of her hurts and happiness, her questions about Man's world, her loneliness when she missed her home or the little things that happened during her day. Now that she has you, I'm no longer the one she goes to. It's you and I can't help but feel…jealous…sometimes."

Bruce felt a warm glow suddenly begin to burn deep within him, his heart beating just a little harder with this sudden revelation. He hadn't realized just how much Diana truly turned to him now instead of Clark, choosing to share every aspect of her life with him instead of the Kryptonian.

He had always felt jealous of her bond with Clark, threatened by the ease and simplicity of their friendship. He hadn't ever stopped to think that Clark might experience those very same feelings of jealousy, felt as though there was someone taking a piece of Diana away from him.

"I know what you mean," he finally muttered softly under his breath, knowing that Clark wouldn't miss the words he'd spoken, but not wanting to delve deeper into his feelings on the subject.

He wasn't one to have a heartfelt conversation with anyone, Alfred or Diana the only ones who came the closest to such a rare moment. And even though Clark was what Bruce would consider a close friend if he ever had one, he still wouldn't share his feelings with him. He barely shared them with Diana and it was only because she somehow managed to make him want to open up his heart to her against his will.

Before Clark could respond to his stunning admission, Diana began to wake. "Bruce," she softly murmured his name, her voice thick with sleep, her brow furrowed with confusion as she fought to wake up. "Bruce?"

Batman immediately leapt to his feet, relieved to see her awake, his research quickly forgotten as he made his way to her. "Diana," he said her name with a tenderness that surprised Clark.

"How's your headache?" Bruce asked.

"Better," she murmured with a frown as she looked around at her surroundings. "Why am I in the medical bay?"

"Don't you remember me bringing you here?" Batman frowned.

"No," she shook her head as she attempted to sit up only to be brought to an abrupt halt by a pair of black gauntleted hands on her shoulders forcing her back down.

"Easy, Princess," he cautioned her. "Don't you remember being in the training room demolishing most of the super villains?"

"Yes," she slowly nodded her head. "You came in then and…and…"

"And what?" Clark asked, coming to stand behind Bruce.

Diana's expression grew confused, bewildered as she struggled to remember what had happened after she had talked to Bruce. She remembered trying to force him to leave, attempting to push him away to keep from hurting him like she had in her nightmares.

The dreams had been escalating, resulting in her killing the people she loved most. She visibly shuddered with the memories of those horrifying nightmares, how real it had all felt and appeared. She quickly lifted her hands, making sure they were free from the blood that had covered them in her nightmares…Bruce's blood.

"Diana, what is it?" Bruce asked, taking hold of her hand in an effort to reassure her.

"It…it's nothing," she murmured, her blue eyes clouding with fear, refusing to meet his concerned gaze.

"Something's obviously wrong or you wouldn't be this upset, Di," Clark pointed out with growing worry. "We can't help you unless you tell us about these nightmares you keep having."

She drew a deep breath, trying to fight against the wave of fear that threatened to swallow her whole. Her eyes fell closed, bracing herself to relieve the horrors that haunted her in her sleep, lingering in the dark recesses of her mind and making her question herself and the things she never thought capable of doing.

A tear suddenly escaped from her closed eyes, slowly sliding down her cheek. She felt Bruce tighten his grip on her hand, silently lending her his strength and conveying his love.

"The nightmares stared out just random unknown faces, people that I was trying to save, but I couldn't get there in time. They ended up dying in my arms…and there was nothing I could do to help them.

"But then it changed and I…I was the one…hurting these people," Diana continued, her voice growing tremulous as the tears began to break free. "I came here to help, not hurt people…to needlessly take a life."

"We know that, Diana," Clark attempted to reassure her. "You are invaluable to us…to the League and the world. We need you."

It was almost as if Diana hadn't even heard him as she continued on, lost in the frightening memories. "But then a couple of nights ago, I dreamed that I attacked you, Kal. I just kept coming at you over and over again until I…I had…finally killed you."

The tears began to fall faster, trailing down her cheeks and falling from her chin. "I…I killed my best friend. I…I didn't mean to…I swear."

"It wasn't real," Clark gently said, his heart breaking for her. "We know you would never hurt anyone least of all us."

"The last few nightmares I attacked you, Bruce," she softly admitted, her bottom lip trembling with her admission, her overriding guilt.

"Diana…" Bruce began, hating to force her to relive the nightmares again, but he hoped to gain some useful information that might help them save her.

"I…I beat you to death…with my own hands," she choked out, finally turning her tear-filled face towards him. "I had your blood…on my hands. You never even tried to stop me. How…how could I do something like that?"

"Diana, it wasn't real," Bruce firmly said, moving to sit on the bed beside her. He ached to hold her, comfort her, but he needed to find out what was going on if he was going to be able to help her.

"You…you died in my arms…because of me," she wept, her hand reaching out to gently caress his face as her eyes grew distant with the haunting memory. "I held you for so long even after you were gone. I…I couldn't let go of you. I removed your cowl to kiss you one last time, but it wasn't you…your face. It was Lex Luthor.

"He opened his eyes and began laughing at me, told me I had killed the man I love. I…I'm so sorry, Bruce," she whispered, fighting to regain control of the emotions that refused to be reined in.

"Listen to me," he sternly said. "You haven't done anything wrong. None of this is your fault, Diana. Do you hear me?"

"But Bruce…I…"

"Stop, Princess," he barked. "Luthor is the one who is behind these nightmares as well as the headaches."

"How do you know that?" she asked, confused.

"J'onn found a micro chip implanted at the base of your brain," he told her. "It's been activated."

Diana looked form Bruce to Clark and back again at her lover as she tried to process what he had just told her. "What?" she whispered in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"When Luthor kidnapped you before, he evidently implanted a micro chip in your brain," Bruce explained. "He's just now activated it from some reason. I think he's trying to gain control of you again."

Diana's face instantly hardened with a sudden pulsating fury that made her blue eyes flash dangerously. "Get it out…now," she demanded.

"It's too dangerous to remove it right now," Bruce shook his head. "We don't know what removing it might do. It…it could kill you."

Diana swallowed hard with his words, the reality of it all making her head spin. "But couldn't he also just decide to kill me anyway with a push of a button?" she asked.

Bruce felt a sudden thick tightness in his throat that made it difficult to breathe. With a single push of a button, Luthor could potentially end her life, taking her away from him forever. She had swept into their world with such a flash of radiance and beauty, flying into his life and straight into his heart.

And now he was at risk of losing her forever.

"I won't give up until I find a way to save you, Princess," Bruce softly promised her.

XXX

Flash was nearly bouncing out of his seat by the time Shayera and Green Lantern returned from their mission. He raced to the transporter bay at top speed, eager to share the news that was practically spilling out of him.

Exhausted, John and Shayera stepped down from the transporter pad, Shayera frowning at the excitement that was brimming on the speedster's face. "What's up with you?" she asked with a fierce scowl.

"Have I got news for you two," he beamed like the cat that had eaten the canary.

"What news would that be?" John asked him with little interest as he began to make his way past him. What Flash considered to be great news could vary from something as insignificant as a new favorite flavor of ice cream to senseless movie star gossip.

"Wondy is pregnant!" he exclaimed with barely contained excitement as they made their way down the corridor.

Shayera and John abruptly stopped in mid-step, both spinning quickly on their heels in stunned disbelief, their fatigue all but forgotten as the bombshell that Flash had just dropped on them suddenly began to sink in.

"What?" they both cried in unison.

"How do you know that?" Shayera asked, her hands finding her hips.

Wally disregarded her threatening glare, too consumed with the latest League gossip. "I saw Batman carrying Wondy to the infirmary with Clark hot on their heels," he smugly grinned, pleased with the first-hand knowledge he was able to divulge to his friends.

"Wally, it doesn't mean that Diana's pregnant," Shayera huffed in frustration. "Something could seriously be wrong with her."

"I'm telling you she's pregnant," Flash insisted. "Think about it – Wondy and Bats have been going at it hot and heavy for weeks now, she's living at the Manor…she's sick in the infirmary. Come on! What else could it be?"

"Diana was acting really strange on our last mission to Peru," John informed them, rubbing his chin in thought. "She nearly snapped the head off of a poor farmer all over a cart. It was very unlike her. And then she was unable to finish at the end. She was too tired."

"You two don't know anything," Shayera cried as she threw her hands up in the air in irritation. "If she was pregnant, Diana would've told me."

"What if she didn't know until just now?" Flash pointed out. "Besides, if it is true, don't you think Bruce deserves to know before you do since he is the father?"

"Flash, you don't know anything for sure yet so I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you or you could be picking your teeth up off the floor once Diana is through with you," Shayera warned him.

"Or you could be in a permanent body cast when Batman gets his hands on you," John reminded him, patting Flash on the shoulder before turning to leave again.

"But…but…" Flash stammered as Green Lantern and Hawkgirl turned and walked away. "Shouldn't we at least go to the infirmary and celebrate the great news with our friends?"

"I'm sure when Bruce and Diana want us to know anything, they'll tell us," Shayera called over her shoulder, stifling a yawn.

Flash frowned as he watched them walk away, a frustrated huff spewing from his lips. "Like that'll ever happen," he rolled his eyes. "It's easier trying to get gold out of Fort Knox than it is getting anything out of Batman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Diana stood in the infirmary broodingly staring out the window at the countless stars that stretched as far as the eye could see, an endless dark abyss speckled with pinpoints of light. Despite the magnificent scene before her, her thoughts were a million miles away, her mind racing with all the things that Bruce had told her.

She could scarcely grasp that this was really happening, that Lex Luthor was once again toying with their lives in his endless hunger for more power and control. She had thought that things were finally returning to some semblance of normalcy or as normal as things ever got for them especially when she was dating the Batman.

Things were going unbelievably well between her and Bruce, taking a chance on love in the midst of the vile immorality that surrounded their lives on a daily basis. Things were difficult enough being a superhero or a Meta so it was nice to have this one little thing just to themselves that they could share in and create together, something so completely beautiful and good.

And she had never been happier or more content than she was with him, finding the solace and the sweet intimacy that she had longed for. But now the future she had hoped to build with him was in danger of being destroyed forever.

At any moment, Luthor could push a button and just take her life. The thought that the next breath she drew could be her last rattled her to the core of her being. And it wasn't that she was afraid to face death. As a warrior, it was always a lingering possibility every time she danced that fine line between life and death in the never-ending pursuit of justice and preservation.

What enraged her, made her insides tremble and twist with fury was the fact that this man had control over her, an Amazon. Her life was nestled in his hands to do with as he pleased. She felt her hands immediately curl into fists, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hands, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to find Luthor and rip his head off with her bare hands.

The thought of never seeing her friends again, her mother…Bruce…caused her throat to suddenly constrict with unwanted tears of rage and helplessness. That was what hurt the most, not dying or facing death. It was the people she loved that she would leave behind, the death of a relationship that had barely breathed life.

And then there was the ultimate fear of not being able to control her actions, her emotions. What if Luthor turned her into his own personal killing machine, sending her out on missions of destruction just so that he could get what he wanted?

She would never be able to live with herself if she was turned from a noble warrior into some cold heartless mercenary. She needed to leave, get as far away from here as possible. She couldn't take the risk of hurting any of her friends or taking Bruce's life like she did every night in her nightmares and yet the warrior in her wanted to stay and fight till her very last breath.

Diana felt her knees suddenly grow weak with the thought of losing him, her breath catching in her throat. Bruce had come to mean everything to her, more than he could possibly begin to know. Love seemed to know no bounds when it came to him.

Batman sat at the computer still working on analyzing the information that he had been able to gather from the CAT scan. From what he could tell so far, the micro chip appeared to be eerily similar to the one that Diana had taken from the cyborgs a few days ago. The robots had probably been his prototype for the real thing.

The similarities between the two were not helping ease his worry in the least. In fact, his mood was growing darker and fouler by the moment, a growing sense of panic holding him like a powerful vice. He needed to get his hands on Luthor before he could hurt Diana.

Bruce looked up from the computer screen at his beautiful princess standing before the window, her arms folded against her chest as she stared absentmindedly out at nothing. The site of her looking so lost made his chest clench.

He silently got up from his chair, coming to stand behind her. He knew that he had told her no public signs of affection on the Watchtower, but he knew that she needed him now…he needed her now.

Diana felt his arms slowly slide around her waist, the feel of his chiseled Kevlar body pressing firmly against her back. She leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder, his lips nuzzling the slender column of her throat.

She heard him breathe deeply, inhaling her scent as a soft moan escaped his lips. It brought a small smile to her face, his presence suddenly filling her with a sense of warmth, security. She always felt so safe in his arms.

She loved little moments like this when it was just the two of them or first thing in the morning when they woke to the sensation of one another lying so close. It was so sweet and intimate, just the two of them with no outside world to worry about yet.

She never felt closer to him then in moments like this or whenever they made love. He allowed her to see his true self, his heart and it was so very beautiful to her, making her fall even deeper in love with him than she ever thought possible.

"You're breaking the rules you know," she gently reminded him, her hand reaching behind her to caress the side of his face. Even though his cowl was still on, she loved the small connection with him.

"What rules?" he innocently asked, his hand splayed over her abdomen.

"Your showing public displays of affection on the Watchtower," she smiled softly as she suppressed a moan, the feel of his warm breath and lips against her skin igniting a fire deep in her belly.

"My rules to break, Princess," he huskily replied as he tightened his hold on her. "Extreme circumstances call for extreme measures such as this. Besides, I disabled the live security camera feed to the infirmary."

"I'll remember that next time I want to kiss you after a League meeting or a mission," she teased, her body suddenly growing tense in his arms as her worries resurfaced. "This is bad, Bruce. What am I going to do?"

"It'll be alright, Princess," he murmured against her throat, brushing soft kisses against her skin. "I'm not going to let Luthor win. He's not going to take you away from me."

Diana's eyes fell closed with his words, suddenly loving his possessiveness. It was not something that she had thought she would ever relish from a man coming from a world of female dominance, but it caused an unexpected thrilling rush in her veins to hear his firm reassurance and desire, his need to keep her in his life.

"I'm scared of losing control," she softly admitted as she suddenly turned around in his arms to face him. "I've never been scared of anything until now and it's not because Luthor could push a button and end my life at any moment.

"I'm not afraid to die, Bruce. I just…I don't want to leave you. We're at the beginning of something wonderful between us and I don't want it to end."

Bruce pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes falling closed behind his cowl as he drew an unsteady breath. "I'm not ready for it to end either, Princess," he confessed. "That's why I'm not going to stop until I've found a way to get that thing out of you and stop Luthor once and for all."

Diana forced herself to smile though she wasn't feeling as optimistic as he was at the moment. The sudden reversal of roles was not lost on her, bringing her a momentary sense of amusement at the irony of it all.

Placing the palms of her hands flat against his Kevlar covered chest, she drew a deep breath before speaking again, knowing that what she was about to ask of him was only going to serve to further infuriate him more than she could tell that he already was.

"Can I ask you a favor?" she tentatively asked, her blue eyes focused on the gray bat symbol adorning his chest.

"Anything," he answered with a small tremor of apprehension. She somehow always managed to both excite and unnerve him at the same time and the sudden uneasy air that enveloped her told him that he wasn't going to like what was about to come.

"I know you hated me asking you this before, but please…I need you to listen to me," she carefully chose her words, her eyes still focused on his chest though she could feel the heat from his gaze. "I'm terrified of hurting someone…most of all you. I need to know that if you can't find a way to stop Luthor that you will stop me."

"I will stop Luthor," he insisted in that deep familiar voice of the indomitable Batman, his hands moving to grip both of her wrists in an effort to capture her attention.

She released a ragged breath, her eyes falling closed. "I'm saying if you can't, Bruce," she shook her head, growing frustrated. "Promise me you will stop me if I lose control…no matter what it takes."

"Diana…"

She swiftly pulled away from him, turning her back to him. "Promise me, Bruce," she angrily snapped in that regal tone that expected obedience to her command, her patience quickly slipping. "I have to know that you won't let me hurt anyone. I won't be able to live with myself if I take your life."

Batman's gaze wandered over her perfect form for a long moment, knowing she wasn't going to let this go until he gave in to her, but how could he possibly give her the answer that she so desperately wanted?

"And you seriously think that I'll be able to live with myself if I take your life?" he hissed, his own anger threatening to explode. "Are you trying to add to my long list of issues?"

"Fine," she spat out as she whirled on him. "I'll ask Kal since I obviously can't trust you to do it."

Something inside of him snapped with her words. Whether it was hot jealousy or raw fear, he wasn't certain, but it no longer mattered now. She was going to ask Clark to take her life if it came down to it and the Boy Scout was just compassionate enough or stupid enough to do it.

He roughly grabbed hold of her arms, his chest beginning to heave with his fury. "I promise I will do whatever it takes to stop you," he heatedly sneered, his jaw clenched tightly with the words that burned so bitterly in his throat. "But…I will not take your life, Diana. I will immobilize you at all cost, but I won't stop until I've saved you."

Diana suddenly leaned in and kissed him hard, stealing his breath and igniting his desire for her that always seemed to burn so very close to the surface. He could tell by the way she was kissing him that she had accepted what he had said at least for now. He was more than relieved. He was already afraid of messing up the best thing that had happened to him in years without all of this further adding to his worry.

His gloved fingers buried in her hair as the kiss grew more passionate. Close was rapidly becoming not nearly close enough, too much clothing separating them at that moment as each took control, but only for a moment before the other took it right back.

"Care to continue this argument in my quarters?" she breathed heavily as she kissed along his jaw.

Batman growled with her suggestion, his fingers tightening its hold on her hair as if unprepared to release her anytime soon. "More than you know, Princess," he managed to respond, his breaths growing more ragged with each sultry brush of her lips against his face. "But I'm afraid I can't."

"Why?" she asked with furrowed brow as she pulled back to look at him.

"I have to figure out what Luthor did to you," he told her, his hands coming to rest on either side of her face.

"We can deal with it tomorrow," she tried to persuade him as he pulled his cowl back on, concealing his face once more. "It's been a very long day. I'm tired…I'm hungry…and all I want to do right now is get something to eat and be all alone with you in my quarters."

"I can't stop until I know you're safe," he shook his head. "Once this is all over, we will be able to spend more time together, but every minute I spend with you could push you one step closer to Luthor."

He watched as her expression suddenly shifted, hardening right before his eyes, a faint warning going off in his head telling him that this wasn't good. Her blue eyes flashed with rage as she took a step back away from him with his refusal to join her.

"Princess…" he quickly began, reaching out to grasp hold of her hand as she turned away from him.

That, he swiftly realized, was his second huge mistake in less than a minute as she abruptly ripped her hand out of his grasp and shoved him backwards. He would have crashed into a table if he hadn't been able to right himself, his focus solely on the irate Amazon before him and the sudden change in her mood.

"Don't you dare touch me," she malevolently hissed as she glared at him.

"Diana…its Bruce," he tried to remind her as recognition seem to leave her eyes, hoping to get through to her somehow. "You have to listen to me. You need to fight whatever Luthor is doing to your mind now."

"I don't have to do anything, you pathetic excuse for a man," she spat like acid as she began to stalk towards him. "I am an Amazon Princess. I answer to no one…least of all you."

"I know this isn't really you, Diana," he tried again, holding his hands out defensively as they circled one another. "I know you're in there somewhere struggling to regain control."

"I am in complete control," she sneered, coming to stand toe to toe with the fearsome Batman. "You, on the other hand, have a very big problem. I should break your arm for grabbing hold of me like that. No one touches me without my permission."

Batman's mind was reeling with this sudden change in her, fighting to find the best way to handle her now. He knew that she could easily break him in two at any given moment, but he also knew her every move in a fight after all the months they had spent training together.

He knew her better than she knew herself most times. The only new variable now was the micro chip in her brain and now much it could possibly alter or influence her responses.

He knew he could handle her, had bested her in training so it wasn't a question of needing assistance from Clark. Besides, calling in back up right now would only serve to further enrage her, potentially causing an all out brawl that could lead to someone being seriously injured. He wanted to avoid that at all cost.

"Do what you must then, Princess," he boldly said, his voice calm and even as he straightened to his full height.

She watched in surprise as he slowly raised his arm, offering it to her. She looked down at it briefly before looking up to meet his intense gaze. Even though watching her through white slits in his cowl, she could feel the heat and intensity in his eyes, the fierce determination and confidence that always exuded.

She suddenly took hold of his arm, noticing how he didn't even flinch when she touched him, his gaze never seeming to leave her face. He trusted her fully, foolishly. Didn't he realize that she could easily rip his arm from his body with just a flick of her wrist?

As if reading her mind, he responded, "I am not afraid of you, Diana. I know you won't hurt me."

Bruce could see the growing storm of conflict in her eyes, the internal struggle that was taking place deep in her mind as she fought for control once more. She slowly released her hold on him, taking several steps back as confusion flickered across her beautiful face, her eyes instantly welling with tears.

"Bruce?" she murmured as she looked around her, suddenly aware of where she was and what she was doing.

He immediately went to her, grabbing hold of her arms. "It's alright," he reassured her.

Diana threw herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck as guilt roiled through her. "I'm so sorry," she softly cried.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. It was difficult seeing her so lost and vulnerable, so unsure of herself. She was the most incredible woman he had ever met, her strength of character and heart rivaled by no one.

Despite being the most elusive man ever created, she had managed to win him over, overcoming his every defense against his will. And now that he finally had her, he found himself nearly outside of his mind with the thought of losing her.

XXX

The swoosh of the doors and a red streak was her only warning that someone, namely the Flash, had arrived to talk to her. She felt her feathers ruffle softly as he sped around their table, stopping to sit on her other side.

"You both owe me a huge apology," Flash announced with a self-satisfied grin as he folded his arms and rested them on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Shayera asked, confused.

"Wondy is pregnant," Flash beamed.

Green Lantern quickly looked around at the other League members milling about the commissary, fearing that someone could have overheard them. "Keep your voice down," he ordered, glaring at the speedster. "What is your so-called proof this time?"

"Supes just took Wondy off of active duty until further notice," he triumphantly announced. "So start paying up."

"We never made any bets with you," Hawkgirl scowled at him as she took a bit of her supper.

"Well, you should've because I would've won big," he giddily replied. "Just think! We're going to be aunts and uncles."

"You don't know that for certain yet so keep your voice down or Batman will make it so you will never run again let alone walk," Shayera warned him.

"You don't know that Diana's pregnant," John snapped. "You're just guessing again."

"I heard Wondy put the hurt on a dozen or more super villains early this morning in the training room," he smugly revealed.

"And that means she's pregnant?" Hawkgirl glared at him.

"Sure!" Wally exclaimed. "Raging Amazonian hormones? Come on! What else could it be?"

"You obviously have too much time on your hands to think," John decided. "We need to send you out on more missions."

"I'm telling you she's pregnant," Wally insisted with obvious exasperation. "And Batman is the father."

Just then the doors opened, Batman and Wonder Woman walking in together as if on cue. "Speak of the little devil himself," Flash grinned. "Making sure the mother of his baby is eating right."

"I swear, Flash," Shayera ground out, her fist clenched tightly. "You say one more word about it and I'll…"

"Diana does look tired and kind of pale," John suddenly interrupted her, his focus on the couple getting something to eat. "Maybe something really is going on with her."

"See?" Flash cried as he threw his hands up in the air, finally feeling validated. "I told you!"

"Shhh…" Shayera frowned, immediately looking up at Batman and Wonder Woman to make sure they hadn't heard them.

"And Batman does seem a little protective, kind of hovering over her," John continued to comment. "I think I may have to go with Flash. Diana's pregnant."

"You two are impossible," she bit out as she pushed her tray away and stood to her feet in frustration. "If you'll excuse me, I have monitor duty. Try not to make up any rumors about me while I'm gone."

Taking her tray to a table in the far corner, Diana settled down in an empty chair. Batman followed, sitting down across from her and noticing the sudden amused smile that had formed on her lips.

"What?" he asked.

"Just caught part of a conversation I wasn't meant to hear," she replied.

"What was it?"

Her blue eyes lifted to meet the white slits of his cowl, bracing herself for his response to what she was about to say. "Flash thinks that I'm pregnant," she told him, amused.

She watched as the lines of Bruce's jaw tightened almost imperceptibly. "I think Flash is long over-do for a private meeting alone with me," he gruffly said, his voice every bit the formidable Batman, used to instilling terror in the most fearless.

"Bruce," Diana fought back a smile. "He's probably just worried. It's not like I've been myself lately. Besides, I'm sure our relationship is all over the League by now."

"Pregnant already? With my baby?"

"Don't sound so revolted by the notion," she murmured, glaring at him.

"I'm not," he flatly replied.

Even with his cowl on, Diana could tell his mind was working through the possibility of this happening in the future. They stared at one another for a long moment, each trying to read the other's reaction to the rumor. Why did the idea of them being parents keep coming up?

She felt unexpected sadness welling up inside of her, fearing that future might never come if Luthor's plan was a success. She finally looked away, her gaze falling on her untouched plate of food as she struggled with the storm of emotions inside of her.

"I'm sorry for almost attacking you," she apologized, needing to change the subject. "It's like I could see it all playing out before me, but there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening. I was so afraid I was going to hurt you…just like in my nightmares."

"But you didn't," he reminded her. "You were able to regain control."

"This time, but what about the next?" she shook her head, her gaze leaving his face to take in her fellow League members and friends eating and laughing in the commissary. Fear's icy cold fingers began to slip around her, threatening to strangle her.

Studying her, he could tell that he was losing her to Luthor, being broken down bit by bit. "Diana, I want you to stay here on the Watchtower until I can get this resolved," he told her, preparing himself for a very heated battle of wills. "We can't risk Luthor getting control of you."

"Bruce…" Diana began to argue, her lips pursed with growing frustration.

"It'll be easier to keep an eye on you here," he explained with surprising calmness. He usually hated having to explain the reasons behind his decisions or the things that he did. With her, it was a different story.

"Can't I just stay at the Manor with you?" she suggested.

"No, I want you here on the Watchtower," he insisted.

"So when I go crazy and finally lose it, there will be other superheroes around to stop me," she icily snapped.

Batman felt the cold sting of her words, finally hearing his fears vocalized causing his chest to tighten. "You are not going to lose it, Princess," he heatedly stated. "I need to go after Luthor and I can't do that unless I know you're safe here on the Watchtower where the others can look out for you."

Diana stiffened with the thought of being left behind when there was a fight involved, especially when that fight concerned her. "I'm going with you."

"No, you are not," he firmly shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"Bruce, there is a time bomb in my head that go off at any time, either erasing my mind or taking my life," she reminded him, her anger rising. "I have every right to do anything I can to stop Luthor before he can gain control over me. Hera, we're talking about my life and…"

"And it's the most precious thing in the world to me, Diana," he spat out with equal anger. "I'm not about to lose you – not to Luthor, not to anyone."

Stunned, Diana stared at him for a long moment, taken aback by the passion in his voice, the heat behind his words. She wished more than anything they were alone right now in her quarters where she could show him how she felt about him too.

"Alright…for now," she relented. "But you check in with me regularly and keep me updated on every little thing you learn or you, Dark Knight, will find yourself wishing that you had never been born."

Bruce fought back a smirk, her fiery spirit suddenly turning him on again. It was that fire that he loved seeing in her, her passion for life and for him. He needed her to hold onto that now more than ever if they were ever going to get through this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you enjoy a steamy update. Thought poor BM & WW could use a little love before things really begin to go downhill... :)**

**C****hapter 8**

Batman followed Diana into her quarters, the door barely sliding closed before he suddenly found his back pressed roughly up against it with a very sensual Amazon plundering his mouth. He barely had time to respond to her kisses before she began removing his uniform.

She had been exceptionally quiet as he had escorted her back to her room before leaving to return to the Batcave. He had thought that she had been preoccupied with what was happening to her when in reality she had been preoccupied with him and what she was planning to do to him. The thought served to inflame his desire for her all the more.

When she finally broke for air, he forced himself to try and make his voice work. "Diana…" he gasped her name sharply. The feel of her divine body pressed against his was rapidly pushing him past the point of no return, but he felt like he at least had to try even though they both knew how futile it was at this point. "We…we can't…"

"I'm pretty certain we can…and I can tell you most definitely want to," she smirked sinfully as a piece of his Kevlar landed with a soft thud on the floor of her quarters where his utility belt had come to rest just a couple of moments before.

The feel of her nails raking over his chest was driving him wild, the way she was repeatedly grinding her hips against his making it more than difficult to form a coherent thought. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her close, the slick hot slide of her tongue repeatedly against his sending shivers up his spine.

He knew he should stop this now, should immediately transport back to the Batcave where he could further compare the micro chip in Diana's brain with the one that she had taken from Lex's robot. The similarities were relentlessly nagging at him, telling him he needed to look more closely at it, hoping it held the answers that he needed to save her.

His mind tried to tell him to leave, but his body was in complete rebellion and moving of its own accord now as his hands quickly slipped her uniform from her luscious body, his fingers stroking her smooth soft curves. He wanted this connection with her now more than ever, to feel the energy and spirit that thrived so vibrantly within her, the reassurance of her presence in his life.

Hot lust surged within him as he suddenly found himself lying on his back on her bed, a very passionate Amazon straddling him. He knew that she needed this right now as much as he did. She needed to feel like she had control over something in her life at that moment, some measure of power still within her grasp.

And if she needed to demonstrate that dominance over him at that moment then far be it from him to argue or fight against it as she laced her fingers through his. She leaned forward pinning their joined hands on either side of his head as she kissed him deeply.

_She kept the boots on…it's going to be one of 'those' nights_, he thought to himself in excited anticipation of what was about to come.

Even the assiduous Batman was smart enough to know when it was best to keep quiet and let the feisty Amazon do what she felt she needed to do as her mouth descended on his jaw, devouring him as she made her way down his throat.

His back arched as his body thrummed with a need so primal he thought he wouldn't survive as her mouth slid tortuously over his chest, pausing intermittently to rake her teeth over his skin. A hiss escaped his lips as she assaulted his nipple, his breaths growing more ragged by the moment as her skin rubbed against his.

Her one hand slipped down, taking hold of him, stroking him and building his pleasure unbelievably higher. His body trembled as strangled moans poured from his throat; sweat beading on his brow as he fought to maintain control for as long as humanly possible.

Diana suddenly kissed her way back up his throat to his ear, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest and earning a throaty growl. She teased his earlobe, toying with it and enjoying the way he was tensing and squirming beneath her.

She brushed her lips against his ear as she spoke in a sultry whisper that caused a shiver to lance through him. "Do you still want to leave?"

The playful innocence in her voice combined with the erotic things she was doing to him was rapidly thrusting him towards that blissful edge. "Hell no," he growled as he turned his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Diana smiled as they kissed. _To the victor go the spoils_, she happily thought to herself as she shifted to welcome him into her depths.

Bruce swiftly lifted his hips, trying to get as deep inside of her as possible, moaning her name at the feel of her wet heat fully surrounding him. He relaxed ever so subtly as she released her hold on his hands, finally allowing him to touch her now like he'd been dying to do. One hand quickly grasped her breast, the other firmly gripping her hip as she began to move over him.

Her heart hammered wildly with the feel of him filling her so full, the sensual stroke of his hands on her skin. The heated look of lust and love in his piercing blue eyes suddenly caused her breath to catch in her throat. She had needed this, had longed for this connection with him, to share in their mutual hurt and fear over what was about to come.

Her head fell back as he suddenly sat up shifting his position within her, his mouth finding her breast and teasing it mercilessly as his hands roamed over the smooth skin of her back. She gasped his name as her fingers found his hair, holding him to her as they rocked together.

Unable to hold back any longer, Bruce came with a cry of her name, Diana immediately following with the feel of him emptying himself deep within her. She sagged against him, panting heavily as she softly kissed along his shoulder. He held her trembling form close to him as he turned and laid them back on the bed.

Reaching down, Bruce removed her boots for her before pulling the sheet up to cover the both of them. He tilted his head to kiss her forehead as she settled against him, wrapping her arm around him as she hooked her leg over his. He didn't think they could possibly be any closer than they were in that moment as they clung to one another, not one part of them not touching the other.

"Thank you for staying," she replied with a little smirk, knowing she hadn't given him much of a choice. "I just wanted to spend one more time with you before something happened that would take me away."

Bruce felt his heart clench painfully with her words, his jaw tensing with heated frustration. "This will not be the last time we are together, Diana," he firmly stated, the determination in his heart coming through in the hard edge of his tone.

Diana wanted to protest, but knew it was futile. He was just as stubborn as she was. "Just never forget how much I love you," she sleepily mumbled, her lips softly grazing his jaw, her fingers caressing his chest as sleep swiftly began to claim her.

A barely audible whisper of "I love you too" left his lips in response, unable to find his voice in that moment with the fear that washed through him. He was in far too deep now to ever let her go.

XXX

Bruce woke a couple of hours later to the feel of Diana still curled up firmly against him. He was relieved to find that she was still asleep, the nightmares failing to interrupt her much needed sleep so far. He tilted his head to watch her for a moment, an angelic beauty both in battle and at rest.

She had such a peaceful contented expression lighting her face, a sense of happiness seeming to radiate from her beautiful spirit despite the turmoil that surrounded her. He was relieved to be the one who had been able to put that expression there and yet was still completely amazed by it.

She had brought such dazzling light to his darkness, creating a ray of hope in his dark gritty world. He had never imagined bringing such equal happiness and peace to her as well.

He never dreamed that he could love someone as much as he loved her and it terrified him as much as it thrilled him. He could feel his demons within rising once more, threatening to destroy the happiness he had found in his Amazon Princess.

The more he fell in love with her, the deeper the pain cut through him whenever she was threatened, every time he thought about what Lex was doing to her. He feared having to relive the horror that he'd endured when he lost his parents so many years ago. He couldn't bear going through that again with her now.

The very thought of Luthor touching her ignited his dark fury all over again, reminding him of what he could lose at any given moment. As badly as he wanted to just stay here with her in this bed, he needed to get back to the Batcave to run more tests on what he'd been able to glean so far.

If he didn't get to the bottom of this soon, there would be no more intimate moments like these, no more smiles or laughter, no more bright blue eyes or a future to look forward to with her.

Flash's rumor about her being pregnant suddenly sprang to his mind, causing him to pause once more and consider the possibility of having a child with her someday.

Earlier in the commissary, she had thought that he had been revolted by the idea of having a baby with her, but it couldn't have been further from the truth. Little did she know how much he had been thinking about it ever since Tim's casual comment about them being his parents the other day, how he felt this little tremor of joy deep inside every time it crossed his mind or how Flash's rumor had surprisingly made him wish it was true.

The more he thought about it, the more he found that he wanted that with her someday. The problem was – could they or better yet – should they?

It was already a dangerous risk having a relationship like this together, knowing if someone found out about them his enemies would use her to get to him. How much worse would it be if their enemies discovered they'd had a child together or that their child had inherited their mother's Meta abilities?

The possible horrifying outcomes flashed through his mind, all of them causing him to internally shudder. They would definitely need to carefully consider all aspects of such a choice before deciding something like that.

Of course, on the other hand, sometimes things like that just seemed to happen whether they were ready or not. And as often as they made love, he was mildly surprised that she wasn't pregnant yet. Their appetites for each other had been nothing short of insatiable to say the least.

Bruce leaned down, brushing his lips against her forehead before beginning to extricate himself from her hold on him. She softly murmured his name in her sleep, her hand instinctively reaching out for him to keep him there with her. He took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to lightly kiss her knuckles.

"Sleep, Princess," he softly said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I'll be back in the morning."

He quickly began to dress, thankful that she'd had enough control this time to remove his uniform without shredding it to pieces. The last time they had made love in her quarters; his uniform hadn't survived the fierce assault.

Of course, he couldn't entirely place the blame fully on her. He'd been just as anxious to help her remove it, nearly tearing it off himself just so he could feel her skin against his. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't created such an intricately designed uniform with so many pieces.

He pulled his cowl on just before silently slipping out of her quarters with one last look over his shoulder at her. He hoped that the nightmares wouldn't come after he left. Making his way down the corridor, he was actually thankful to find Clark coming from the opposite direction. He needed to talk to him before he left.

"How is she?" Clark immediately asked as he came to a stop before him.

"She's sleeping now," he informed him. "I'm going back to the Batcave to see if there is anything more I can find out about that micro chip."

Clark studied him for a moment, knowing even with the mask on that something was definitely tickling the Batman's mind. "What are you thinking?"

Bruce paused before responding. He hated giving out information before he had all the answers or had time to fully think through all the possibilities and options. "I need to compare the one Diana took from Lex's robot with scans that J'onn took of her brain. I think the two micro chips are similar which means those robots could have been prototypes."

"So Lex was testing his micro chip on robots before implanting it in Diana's brain?" Clark frowned.

Batman nodded grimly. "That's what I'm guessing."

"Let me know what you come up with," Clark responded.

"We need to have an emergency founder's meeting in the morning so we can let the others in on what's going," Bruce said. "In the meantime, we need to keep a close eye on her at all times. She shouldn't be leaving the Watchtower until we get this resolved."

Clark began shaking his head in disagreement. "Diana is never going to go for that."

"I've already talked to her about it and she reluctantly agreed, but only because she's so scared she's going to hurt someone," he informed him. "The changes in her are coming more frequently now. She almost attacked me in the infirmary earlier, but I was able to bring her out of it."

"I can't believe this is really happening," he scowled, his eyes growing distant with his thoughts.

"It's happening and I have a feeling this is only the beginning. Diana isn't the only one Luthor wants," Bruce told him. "She's just the beginning of something bigger."

Clark felt an icy shiver of dread ripple through him. "I have tried all my contacts and so far no one has seen Luthor in weeks, not since before his first attack on Diana. I've got a couple more ideas about where to look. I'll check them out tomorrow after the meeting. We have to find him if we're ever going to get that thing out of her."

Bruce silently nodded his head in agreement. "I'll be back in the morning."

With that, Batman swiftly turned on his heel, making his way to the transportation bay, a plan to stop Luthor already beginning to take shape in his mind.

XXX

Grodd reviewed the news feeds once more, keeping track of every natural disaster and criminal activity as well as which Justice League members responded to each event. He watched as Supergirl and Green Arrow stopped a bank robbery, Vigilante and Black Canary prevented a jewel heist by Killer Frost and Mr. Freeze, and another news feed showed the Flash, Green Lantern and Red Tornado battle an avalanche.

He continued to monitor the various channels, all the news sites and official reports made by the Justice League. The things that he was finding or better yet the person he was not finding was beginning to create a buzz of excitement in him.

After entering the information into the computer, he sat back to finally review his findings.

A smile spread across his face as he realized that there had so far been no sign of Wonder Woman since that earthquake in Peru. She had not responded to any more missions since then making him wonder just exactly the reason could be.

His lips curled even further, revealing his teeth as he stared at the bank of computer screens spread out before him. He had a feeling he knew the reason why. Pulling up the program that was tracking the micro chip implanted in the Amazon, he found the signal continued to be strong, transmitting exactly as programmed.

He couldn't begin to imagine how the rest of the Justice League members were reacting to the bizarre changes they were already beginning to be noticed in their Amazonian teammate. They had no idea what was going on or the unimaginable madness that was about to come.

It would finally be the beginning of the end for the Justice League, their precious trinity belonging solely to him and no one else…not even Luthor.

Grodd's forehead creased as he began to fully study the readouts on the micro chip in Wonder Woman. He punched several more buttons to confirm what he was finding. There had to be some mistake. He sat up straighter in his chair, his anger and concern escalating.

There had to be a problem with the computer or the program itself. The information that was being recorded was nearly off the charts, Wonder Woman's vitals becoming severely erratic even for a super being such as her. Something was wrong…deadly wrong.

"Luthor!" Grodd growled, his fury flaring hotly. "Luthor, get in here now!"

It didn't take long for the bald-headed man to make an appearance in the room they'd set up as their computer command center. He rushed in, his expression one of pure confusion as he swiftly made his way to the irate gorilla.

"What is it?" he demanded to know. "Is Wonder Woman here?"

"No," Grodd snarled. "What did you do to my program settings for the micro chip?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a frown as he folded his arms against his chest, his gaze settling on the computer screens. "Isn't it working?"

"Yes, it's working, but not at the settings I had locked in," Grodd angrily snapped, pointing a finger at the computer screen. "Someone has accelerated the program, increasing the signal intensity and frequency."

"Why?" Lex shook his head in confusion. "What's the problem with that?"

"Are you trying to kill Wonder Woman before we ever get a hold of her?" he sneered, leaping to his feet and standing toe-to-toe with his supposed ally.

"She wasn't coming soon enough so I just gave your settings a little boost," Luthor shrugged as if it was nothing. "We don't have time to wait for her to just come strolling in one day. We need her here now if we're going to get our hands on Superman and Batman."

"She'll be no good to us if you kill her, you fool!" Grodd yelled at him, his dark eyes flashing with barely controlled rage. "Her vital signs are nearly off the chart. She'll be lucky if she survives this now."

"She's a Meta and she's immortal," Luthor reminded him with a heated glare of his own. "She can survive anything."

"You better hope so or you may have just killed off our best chance to take down the Justice League," Grodd hissed before shoving past him and storming out of the room, leaving Luthor all alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Batman swept into the conference room like a fierce cyclone just as the emergency meeting was set to begin. His intense gaze immediately sought out the object of his deepest desires as he made his way to take his seat beside her.

She gave him a small smile that never reached her blue eyes, exhaustion clinging to her like a second skin and lining her beautiful face. He could readily see that she was trying to appear better than she truly felt in that moment in an effort to ease his worry as she sat up a little straighter in her chair.

He appreciated her efforts, but he could see right through her no matter how hard she tried to hide it from him. He found he suddenly wanted to kiss her breathless. Even though exhausted and not herself, she still managed to thoroughly enchant him.

As Batman settled down beside Wonder Woman, Clark immediately stood to his feet to begin the meeting. "I appreciate you all being here. I'm sorry we had to call an emergency meeting so early this morning, but I'm afraid it's vitally important we meet," he began, his tone unlike the usual in command Man of Steel. "I'm now going to defer to Batman so he can further explain what's happening."

"Here it comes," Flash giddily breathed, nearly bouncing out of his chair with excitement.

Batman stood to his feet, leveling Flash with his infamous bat glare that could have melted a glacier and causing the red speedster to shrink down in his seat. "First of all, this meeting concerns Wonder Woman," he began as he looked at each of the founding members to make sure he had their full attention, his hot glare finally settling on the Flash. "Second of all, she's not pregnant with my child."

His words burned like acid as he uttered them, his anger more than obvious to everyone except Wally. "Bats isn't the father?" Flash inadvertently cried out before he'd fully realized what he'd just said. "Then just who is the father, Wondy?"

"I'm not pregnant, Flash," Wonder Woman spoke up before Bruce had a chance to light into Wally for spreading unfounded rumors about them.

Flash sat straight up in his chair in shock regardless of the deadly glower the Dark Knight was giving him. "What?" he exclaimed. "No little wonder-bat?"

"Sorry, Wally," Diana said, reaching over and patting his hand sympathetically.

"I'm afraid this isn't good, Flash," Clark sternly told him with a glare of his own, taking everyone by surprise. Superman hardly ever glared and rarely at a fellow League member.

They could all feel the sudden profound weight of Superman's fear as the room grew painfully somber. "You aren't…dying…are you, Wondy?" Flash softly asked like a frightened little boy afraid of losing his big sister.

Diana bit her bottom lip, uncertain how exactly to respond to that question. She didn't have to wait long for Bruce to come sweeping in to her rescue. "No, she's not going to die," Batman hissed with such finality that everyone immediately froze in their seats, his rage barely contained as it ran in waves under his skin.

Clark opened his mouth to correct him, but quickly thought better of it. Bruce was already teetering on the edge with all of this as it was. He didn't want to push him over into the waiting arms of the brooding depression that usually seized hold of him whenever someone he cared about was in danger. It was near impossible to pull him back out of it once he fell into that dark abyss.

"I promise we're going to do everything in our power to keep that from happening," Clark finally settled on responding.

"What's going on?" Green Lantern frowned in that militaristic way that let them all know he didn't appreciate being left in the dark about anything.

"Diana, are you alright?" Hawkgirl softly asked, leaning forward in her chair in obvious concern.

"Lex Luthor has implanted a micro chip in her brain," Batman grimly announced, cold hatred coloring his voice not lost on any of them.

She knew that he was struggling with all of this, doing his best to keep a tight rein on his emotions. He didn't want her to worry or lose hope, attempting to hold her together for the both of him. She found she loved him even more for it.

"What? You're kidding me?" Wally cried out. "That's just bogus, man! When did he do that?"

"Although Diana has no memory of it happening, it must have been when Luthor and the Joker had her several weeks ago," Bruce informed them. "Luthor just recently activated it for some reason. I believe he's using it to try to gain control over her again."

Diana listened as Bruce continued to explain the direness of the situation, his matter of fact businesslike voice now replacing the raw anger that had just been there a moment ago. She despised being the center of another catastrophe, wanting to be a part of the battle instead of the reason for it.

Bruce's deep baritone voice began to turn into a low drone of words running one into another as she became lost in her own thoughts and worries. Her headache had returned this morning with a vengeance as she fought to concentrate on what they were all saying. She could hear them discussing her situation, trying to outline some semblance of a plan of attack to find Luthor.

She focused on her breathing, trying to ignore the sudden chill that flooded her veins as the sound of their voices morphed into a piercing ring that reverberated in her ears. Her head felt as though it was swimming, her thoughts becoming muddled and disjointed.

She rubbed her forehead, pressing her fingers into her skull in a futile attempt to stop the pain. She suddenly found that she couldn't catch her breath, her heart about to pound right out of her chest. She felt her control rapidly slipping through her fingers as her body and mind fell further into Luthor's grasp.

Her fury suddenly exploded inside of her. He had no right to do this to her, the Princess of the Amazons. She was a slave to no man, allowing no one to take control over her.

Diana clutched her head with both hands as the pain intensified, stealing her breath away. She felt a sudden hand on her shoulder. Someone was talking to her, but she couldn't make out who it was.

It was as if she had been plunged deep beneath the ocean's surface as she tried to listen to what was being said. The ear-piercing buzzing was beginning to drive her mad as she gripped her head even tighter, her body curling into a ball an effort to escape the agony that had a death-grip on her.

She squeezed her eyes even tighter closed, gritting her teeth as she felt hands firmly grip her upper arms. Someone was yelling her name, but she could barely make it out let alone figure out who it was that was talking to her.

Her body suddenly went rigid, the grip on her arms tightening as her body began to shake uncontrollably. She tried to open her mouth to call out for Bruce to help her, but nothing would come out. The ringing in her ears began to subside only to be replaced with the sounds of people shouting instead.

She felt herself being lifted and lowered to the ground, the cool feel of the steel floor hitting her back as she fought to regain control of herself. She felt as if she was being locked away inside of herself, unable to control any of her movements.

The sudden loss of command of her body was unnerving as tears began to leak from her closed eyes, her lungs hungrily gasping for more air that she couldn't seem to get enough of. A hand was suddenly on her face and her arm in an attempt to soothe her. She finally was able to find her voice, Bruce's name coming out in strangled pleas.

To lose complete control like this was beyond terrifying to her. She was an Amazon warrior, always powerful, always the one to dominate and fight, not crumble to the ground like some helpless cripple. She'd rather die than be at the whim of a madman like Luthor, doing his bidding and hurting the very people she came to this world to help save.

She suddenly heard Bruce's voice cutting through the thick haze that filled her mind, so calm and tender against her ear, soothing her and reassuring her of his presence and love. His voice was close like a gentle breeze, a soft whisper tickling her brain and attempting to draw her back to him.

It was strange to hear him talking to her like this especially in front of the others, allowing their friends to see his heart. He was breaking his own rules again. What had happened? What had come over him that had caused him to react like this?

She could feel the palm of his hand against her face, not the cool leather of his gauntlet, but his skin against hers. It suddenly warmed her through and through, the trembling she felt inside and out beginning to abate as she fought to catch her breath.

"Diana!" Bruce called her name as she began to come around, his heart in his throat as he leaned over her.

"We need to get her to the medical bay now!" Superman snapped.

"Wait…she's coming to," J'onn announced much to everyone's great relief.

Worry filled the Flash's face despite the mask he wore . "What happened?"

"She had a seizure," Batman sneered, wishing they'd all just leave him alone with her now. He just wanted to hold onto her forever and never let her go.

He gently stroked her hair as her eyelids finally began to flutter open, her eyes glazed with confusion as she stared at him as if seeing him but not really registering it. Her vision began to clear to find a panic-stricken Batman leaning over her, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as his other hand came to rest against her cheek.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Batman stated, glancing up at J'onn.

"No," Diana's raspy whisper of protest managed to break through the heated conversation going on around her. "I'll be alright."

"Diana, you had a bad seizure," Bruce growled as she fought to sit up only to be met by the firm hands of the Batman forcing her back down.

In her weakened state, she wasn't in much of a position to argue until she'd recovered a little more. She tried pushing Bruce's hands away from her, groaning with the sharp spikes of pain that rhythmically lanced through her head like bolts of lightning. She felt his hands grip her wrists like steel vices, inflaming her anger and causing her to fight against his hold on her all the more.

Everyone was trying to control her. She was Diana of Themyscira, Princess of the Amazons. No one ruled them lest of all a man.

Seeing her struggle against Batman's hold on her, Clark moved in closer. "You need to go to the infirmary, Diana," he gently said. "We're trying to help you."

"You all just want to control me," she growled angrily as she clenched her teeth.

"Diana, stop!" Bruce demanded as he began to lose his grip on her wrist.

His chest tightened as her eyes grew wild with sheer panic and rage, her breathing erratic. He was losing her and it scared the hell out of him. He feared her body couldn't take much more manipulation by Luthor's device, not even her Meta abilities able to keep up with the potential damage and the war being waged in her mind.

"Wondy, please let us help you," Flash pleaded from behind Superman.

"Let me try to calm her mind," J'onn suggested.

"Can you handle the pain?" Batman asked as he struggled to control the woman he loved.

With a growl, Diana's right hand abruptly broke free from his hold on her, her fist connecting with his jaw. He could taste blood in his mouth but ignored it as he managed to seize hold her wrist again. Thankfully, her strength hadn't fully returned yet or he'd be picking his teeth up off the floor right now.

"Let go of me!" Diana screamed, arching her back as she fought for her freedom. "You can't do this to me!"

"I have to try to help her now," J'onn stated as he closed his eyes and entered her mind.

The Martian Manhunter gritted his teeth against the horrific pain he immediately encountered, trying to breathe through the violent assault that crashed like powerful waves over him. _"Diana, stop…please…"_ he silently called out to her in her mind. _"We all care about you, Diana…Bruce loves you more than you can imagine. Come back to us…come back to Bruce."_

J'onn suddenly released the connection with her mind, collapsing back on his heels with a low groan. He was breathing hard, rubbing his forehead as he fought to compose himself once more.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Hawkgirl asked as she came to kneel beside him, her hand coming to rest against his back.

"I'm fine," he finally managed to say as he opened his eyes to check on Diana. "I was unable to sustain a connection for very long, but hopefully it was enough."

Bruce and Clark were still hovering over Diana who was beginning to calm down. She was no longer fighting against Batman's hold on her, her breathing beginning to even out again.

"Bruce?" she murmured as she emerged from the thick fog that had seized her.

"I'm right here, Princess," he replied, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked as she looked around her in alarm. "What did I do?"

"Easy," Bruce cautioned her as she sat up, cold fear veiling her face, her eyes wide in revulsion of what she had done.

Diana saw the small trickle of blood leaking from the corner of Bruce's mouth; dread flooding through her at what she had done…what she could have done to him…as images from her nightmares rose to the surface of her mind.

She swiftly broke free from his hold on her, quickly scooting back away from him in horror at what she had done to him as she got up on wobbly legs to lean against the wall. She felt as though the whole world was crashing down around her, her mind and body no longer hers to control anymore.

"Diana," Bruce said as he immediately got to his feet and began to make his way to her. "It's alright."

Bruce's anger flared hotly, his heart sinking like a rock as Diana held her hand out towards him in an effort to keep him back away from her. It cut like a razor-sharp blade through his chest to see her distancing herself from him. He suddenly knew how she had felt every time he had pushed her away in the past when he'd been too afraid to admit his growing feelings for her. It filled him with immense guilt.

"Stay back…please," she cried in terror, turning to press her forehead against the wall.

"Diana, I'm fine," he heatedly insisted. "It was just an accident. You didn't hurt me."

"I can't be near you anymore," she gasped, shaking her head as her tears fell faster. "Please…stay away."

"I'm not letting you go," Bruce growled fiercely, not caring about the five other sets of ears listening in right now as he talked to her. She was far more important than his damn pride in that moment. "We're going to get through this…together."

"I…I'm scared," she murmured, her bottom lip trembling as she finally turned her tear-streaked face to look at him.

"Me too, Princess," he whispered, inching closer to her. "I'm going to stop Luthor and get that damn device out of your head."

"I'm sorry, Bruce," she softly said.

"This isn't your fault, Diana," he firmly stated. "This is all because of Luthor and I'm going to put a stop to him once and for all."

Clark internally shuddered with the Dark Knight's icy words, the loathing behind them more than obvious. He was afraid to think what Bruce would do once they finally found Lex, the extents to which he would go to in order to finally stop this madness and save Diana.

When it came to Bruce and the people he loved, the fine lines between right and wrong, black and white quickly became a very hazy shade of gray.

"I just want to go back to my quarters," Diana finally said, turning to leave.

"No, you need to go to the infirmary," Bruce insisted with a scowl, crossing his arms against his Kevlar chest as he studied her.

"No, I'm alright now," Diana protested. "I refuse to spend whatever time I have left in the infirmary."

Her words were like a powerful blow to his gut from Bane. "Diana…" he growled.

"I think her room is a good compromise for now, don't you think Batman?" Shayera shot a dark glare at the Dark Knight who only sneered in response.

"Yes, I think Diana needs to get some rest right now," Clark agreed.

"I'll take you to your quarters," Bruce finally agreed as he began to follow her.

Diana quickly turned back towards him, placing the palm of her hand firmly against his chest. "No…please, Bruce," she shook her head, steeling her heart against the hollow ache that suddenly filled it. "I can't be around you right now. I need to be alone."

Bruce stiffened as he watched Diana turn and quickly exit the conference room, his heart going with her. His gauntleted hands balled into deadly fists. When he found Luthor, he was going to take his time in extracting his revenge on him.

As soon as she left, Batman began to storm towards the door Diana had just passed through only to be brought to a sudden stop by a firm hand on his shoulder. He was in no mood for a lecture from the Boy Scout, not with Diana's life hanging so precariously in the balance and his heart lying in jagged pieces in his chest.

He swiftly spun on his heel to face the Man of Steel, his chest already heaving with the fierce storm raging within him. "Don't, Clark," he hissed with deadly intent as he pointed a finger in the Kryptonian's chest. "I'm not up for your optimistic lecture reassuring me that she's going to be alright or that we need to go easy on Luthor once we find him.

"What he is doing to her is nothing short of torture. He is slowly killing her, Clark; stealing her away from us. I'm not going to just stand by and let him get away with this."

"Where are you going, Bruce?" Clark evenly but firmly asked, not the least bit daunted by the dark tempest festering within his friend.

"I'm going to find Luthor," he ground out through clenched teeth, his nostrils flaring.

"And then what? Kill him?" Clark pressed, not about to back down.

"If I have to in order to save her," Bruce spat out.

"I want to save Diana too, but killing Lex Luthor is not the answer and you know it," Clark stated, his voice rising with every word, his anger matching that of the Batman's.

J'onn, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Flash all watched as the two powerhouses faced off against each other over Diana. The thick tension that had blanketed the room was nearly suffocating as they glared angrily at each other.

"Stay out of this if you're too scared to get your hands dirty because I'm telling you right now, Kent," he shot back with barely contained fury, "I will do whatever it takes to save Diana…no matter what."

Clark's insides twisted with his words. "Bruce…" he barked.

"Just make sure she doesn't leave the Watchtower," Bruce ordered him.

Clark glared at him as the Batman suddenly turned and stormed from the room, leaving the five superheroes standing there in stunned silence, no one knowing quite what to say or do to make any of this better.

"Why do I suddenly feel as though the foundation of the League is falling apart?" Wally softly said to no one in particular.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hopefully something a little more relaxing since I gave everyone a near heart attack in the last update! :)**

**Chapter 10**

Batman sat in the consoling shadows of the Batcave, its deafening silence giving him the much needed solitude he needed to think. The enormous bank of computer screens spread out before him as he ran every single test known to man on the micro chip extracted from the robot, searching desperately for something that would help him save Diana.

He had been working on it for hours since arriving here this morning, trying his best to ignore the painful ache that had erupted in his chest when Diana had pushed him away, choosing rather to be away from everyone…including him.

He had pretended that he understood and it didn't bother him or at least that's what he had told him himself when in reality it had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. It had awakened his fears with a vengeance, reminding him once more of the overwhelming pain of loss that had continually marked his life and was threatening again now.

He growled under his breath, furious for having allowed himself to fall in love with her in the first place. He didn't know what infuriated him more – having his heart stolen by the Amazon goddess or having been so stupid to think that it would have actually worked out.

Nothing good ever lasted for him. He was foolish for having allowed himself to believe that someone as breathtaking and amazing as Diana would first, fall in love with him and second, would want to stay with him.

His world pushed everyone he had ever cared about away, first taking his own parents and then meticulously carving every other person or hope for happiness out of his life since then. And while his world wasn't at fault for what was happening to Diana right now, he couldn't help but feel if things had been different…if he was different…she would've wanted him there with her now.

He should've stuck with his list of rules and reasons from the very beginning. Although lame sounding even to him at times, they had worked, serving him well over the years, protecting his heart and keeping everyone at arm's length which was right where he wanted them.

Of course that was true until a certain raven-haired goddess with legs to die for and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen had summarily swept into his life. It had been a steady downhill battle from there on, one that he had been destined to lose from the very moment the toe of her red dominatrix boot touched the ground that fateful day.

He should've known right then and there he was a dead man. He thought now maybe a small part of him had known it all along only he'd been too stubborn to realize it at the time.

He tilted his chair back with a weary sigh, running his hands over his face as he tried to banish the fatigue that threatened to take over. He didn't even bother sitting up or acknowledging Alfred who was coming down the steps to check on him. Bruce closed his eyes instead as the butler drew near, not in the mood to talk with anyone especially about Diana at that moment.

"I'm fine, Alfred," Bruce curtly stated without even opening his eyes.

There was a long pause before the butler finally replied, his tone conveying his disapproval as well as his concern. "I wasn't coming to check on you, Sir," he patiently informed him with a slight chill to his voice. "I was hoping to inquire about the wellbeing of the Princess."

Alfred watched as Bruce's body tensed when he brought her name up. Several lengthy moments passed without a response from his master making him wonder if he even would. He had seen him in every form of sour mood under the sun, most usually bordering on manic depressive, but he had never seen him quite like this before. He was broken, lost.

Just as Alfred was about to give up and walk away, the brooding man finally spoke. "Not good, Alfred," he softly replied. "I'm losing her…in more ways than one."

His voice was missing the angry bitter edge that it usually held and in its place was something that could only be described as utter despair, heartache. It stunned him to hear it coming from the typically emotionally self-controlled man that he had raised as his own from a young age.

"What happened, Master Bruce?" he asked, his tone more gentle this time.

"She had a terrible seizure," he informed him. "It was…terrifying."

Alfred took a few steps closer, coming out of the gloomy shadows and closer into the dim light that cast a glow around the Dark Knight's work station. "Is she alright now?"

"Honestly…I don't know," he admitted, finally opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling that was nothing more than a rocky cavern staring back down at him. It was as bleak and desolate and cold as he felt at that moment.

"And why are you down here instead of up there with her right now?"

Bruce drew a deep breath, a part of him wondering that himself as he finally sat up in his chair to look at the elderly butler that meant so much to him. "She doesn't want me around her," he coldly said with the unwelcomed reminder.

Alfred stared at him as the Caped Crusader abruptly turned his back to him and began typing on the keyboard once more, returning to his work instead of dealing with the issues that he feared to face. He knew that Bruce was hoping that he would just walk away and allow him to wallow in his self-imposed misery, but they both knew that was never going to happen.

"So you're down here indulging in self-pity and doubts while she's up there fighting for her life?" he commented. "And when did you start letting someone tell you what to do let alone listen to them?"

The point he had just made was a like a slap across Bruce's face though the man hadn't even laid a hand on him. Bruce gritted his teeth as he fought the rising roil of anger, the little voice inside telling him that Alfred just didn't understand…or that he understood a little too well.

"Alfred, she told me to leave," Bruce angrily growled in response. "She didn't want me near her. She wanted to be left alone. Besides, I'm down here trying to find a way to save her and get that damned micro chip out of her head."

"Ah, so the most exasperatingly stubborn man I've ever met in my entire life, someone who does only what he wants to do and nothing more, suddenly decided to do exactly what he was told?" he questioned him, watching Bruce's body tense even further beneath the Kevlar.

The elderly butler wasn't going to give him much of a chance to respond to that, pressing on and striking while the fire was blazing hot. "And just how many times in the past have you told poor Miss Diana to leave or blast her for being in 'your city'?" he painfully reminded him. "And yet, she never truly left, did she? Always came back because she cared about you, wasn't about to give up on you no matter how hard you railed against her because she loved you."

A thick layer of guilt-laden silence engulfed the cave as Alfred's words struck like an iron weight through his thick skull, causing his heart to twist beneath the oppressive ache of realization. The old man had a infuriating way of always being right.

He sat back in his chair again as he stared blankly at the computer screens before him, feeling even worse than he had before Alfred had come down here, but for a very different reason now. He felt guilty for allowing his inner demons to have blinded him, his private fears about his relationship with Diana to distort his thoughts.

Alfred had just managed to open his eyes for him.

The British butler stared at him, a single eyebrow arching. "Shall I go on further, Master Bruce?"

Bruce stood up, grabbing his cowl from the desk before finally turning to face his surrogate father. "No, you've said quite enough once again, Alfred," he sarcastically scowled, feeling sheepish for how foolish he'd been acting. He'd allowed his emotions to have free rein for too long today and now it was time to act. Besides, he had a plan now. "I'm going back to the Watchtower. Tell Dick and Tim to contact me if they run into any trouble in Gotham."

"Very good, Sir," Alfred responded with a slight bow of his head.

As Batman made his way to the transport pad, he didn't have to turn around to know there was a self-satisfied smile on the butler's lips at that moment. "_Damn annoying_," he thought to himself with a growl just before he punched in the transportation sequence code.

XXX

Diana sat cross-legged on the floor in her room, her head bowed and her eyes closed in prayerful meditation. She had pretty much sequestered herself away in her quarters since the incident in the conference room this morning, her fear keeping her from leaving.

She had spent her entire day in prayer to her gods, meditating and trying to find the answers that she was so desperately seeking only to receive a response of pure silence. Superman, Flash, and Shayera had each stopped by to check on her periodically throughout the day, but she had refused to see any of them, fearful of losing control and hurting them.

She swallowed past the sudden painful lump in her throat, remembering how she had hit Bruce in the conference room this morning. If she'd been at her full strength, she would have certainly broken his jaw or could have possibly done something far worse to him.

She stifled a rising sob as she held her pounding head in her hands. Nothing made sense to her anymore, her life spiraling so far beyond her grasp, her body and mind rapidly becoming Luthor's. She internally shuddered with the thought, of no longer having any restraint over her actions.

She was used to always being in complete control, prided herself on her inner discipline and fortitude. Her determination and will had always persevered, had been her greatest ally and now it was slowly being bent to another man's bidding.

Her breathing becoming labored as her ire flashed like liquid fire through her veins. She could already feel that control slipping even here in the peaceful solitude of her quarters, her thoughts growing more muddled and irrational.

It was growing harder to concentrate, her anger becoming harder to curb. She couldn't trust herself around anyone most of all Bruce. Even with the cowl firmly in place, Diana knew that she had hurt him this morning by pushing him away like she had, but it had been necessary in order to keep him safe.

It was far too dangerous for anyone to be near her now. She squeezed her eyes shut against the images from her nightmares that suddenly assaulted her mind again and invaded her thoughts. Her heart nearly stopped beating at the image of Bruce lying lifelessly in her arms because of her, beaten to death with her own hands in her dreams.

Diana suddenly leapt to her feet with a sharp gasp, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath again. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting him and yet knew she could if Luthor gained influence over her mind, ordering her to take his life.

She needed to leave, but she had no idea where she would go. She couldn't return to Themyscira since her mother banished her. She had no home except for with Bruce at Wayne Manor and she couldn't risk going there, putting Alfred, Tim or Dick in danger because of her.

She forced herself to draw deep, slow breaths in an effort to rein-in her emotions, to calm her suddenly racing heart. She needed to think of something before it was too late, before her nightmares became a horrifying reality and Bruce paid the price.

XXX

Batman strode down the corridor with a definite destination in mind and a certain Amazon that he needed to see. He didn't care how much she protested or how much she tried to push him away this time, he wasn't going anywhere.

Diana had fought so hard for a chance at this relationship with him, clawed her way into his life despite his numerous flaws and biting retorts meant to deter her all because he had been too scared to allow her into his heart.

Now that they both had what they had wanted for so long, it was his turn to fight, his chance to make this work despite the obstacles that stood in their way. He wasn't about to let her give up on them this time, not after everything they had been through together.

Diana had forced him to finally face his feelings for her and now he was going to make sure she stayed in his bed and in his life where she belonged.

"Batman!"

Bruce turned around at the sound of his name to find Hawkgirl running to catch up to him. The worry on her face did little to lessen his own alarm that had become a constant since this all had first begun.

"Hawkgirl," he tersely greeted her. "How's Diana?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "She hasn't left her quarters all day. She's pretty much locked herself away in her room, refuses to talk to anyone."

Bruce released a ragged breath. He had been afraid of this. "I'm going to check on her now," he informed her as he resumed his journey.

Shayera fell in step beside him. "I can't get her to come out or talk to me," she frowned. "She hasn't eaten all day. I'm really getting worried about her."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

"Any luck with finding a way to remove the micro chip?"

"Nothing yet," he rasped. "Is Superman around?"

"No, he went to check out a possible lead on Luthor earlier today, but we haven't heard anything yet," she sighed. "Are we going to be able to stop this before it's too late?"

"We have to," he simple stated as he quickened his pace to get to Diana's quarters.

"I'll let you know as soon as Superman returns," she said, momentarily touching his arm in a rare moment of reassurance. "We'll do whatever we have to in order to save Diana."

Batman could only nod his head as she turned and left him, his pulse beginning to race as he neared Diana's quarters. Coming to a stop outside of her room, he knocked on the door, receiving no answer and not really expecting one.

Without a second thought, he punched in her secret security code, allowing him entrance. The door swished open, revealing her quarters to be dimly lit with candles casting a soft warm glow on the walls. His gaze immediately swept his surroundings, finding her bed empty, but he knew she was in here somewhere. He could sense her presence, her intoxicating scent assaulting his senses and heating his blood.

"Diana," he gently called her name, the lenses in his cowl helping his eyes to adjust to the softly lit room.

"Please, Bruce…you need to leave," she warned him, her tone holding a razor sharp edge to it, but he ignored it. He wasn't about to let her deter him. She was stubborn but he was her equal in obstinacy.

"I'm not going anywhere, Princess," he firmly said, turning in the direction of the sound of her voice, finally spotting her sitting on the floor in the far corner of the room, her back resting against the wall.

It suddenly struck him as odd to find her hiding in the shadows, avoiding him. Isn't that what he had done for so long before the Akusu attack had forced him to finally face his feelings, constantly fighting against her insistence to draw him into the light?

Now it was his turn to draw her back into the light. He pulled his cowl off, tossing it onto the bed as he made his way around it towards her. She drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked so small to him, so broken and lost and it unnerved him. What was happening to his strong Amazon warrior?

"Leave; go back to Gotham," she coldly stated, closing her eyes as her chin came to rest on her drawn up knees.

"Stealing my lines, Princess?" he lightly teased though he felt no amusement in that moment. "I warned you I was going to rub off on you if spent too much time around me."

He stared down at her for a long moment with his arms folded against his chest, waiting for some sort of response, but received none. Not even a small crack in the thick wall that she had abruptly thrown up in his face. He drew closer to her, crouching down on the floor before her.

"I don't want you here, Bruce," she snapped, refusing to look at him.

"You can say whatever you want, but I'm not leaving you," he evenly told her. "I love you and I'm not going to sit back and watch you give up."

Diana's eyes snapped open with that remark, twin blue flames of rage glaring back at him. "I don't love you," she icily stated, fighting to keep her voice even while a piece of her died with the words that spilled from her lips. "You were right all along. We don't belong together so leave…return to Gotham. You're finally free of me."

Bruce stared into her eyes, the tension in his jaw causing the muscle to twitch almost imperceptibly. "I don't believe that for one moment and neither do you," he angrily replied, her cutting words hitting their mark, but he wasn't about to let her win. "I don't want to be free of you, Diana."

The Amazon suddenly leapt to her feet with a swiftness that stunned him, her hands balling into enraged fists. "Don't you get it?" she practically yelled at him. "I don't want you anymore. I thought I loved you, but I don't. It was a mistake to think that we could make it work."

Bruce got to his feet as well, forcefully grabbing her by the arm as she tried to storm past him, but he refused to let her go. He swiftly pulled her back, roughly pinning her back up against the wall with the weight of his body.

"You can say it as many times as you want, but it won't work, Princess," he rasped deeply, his lips suddenly crashing into hers in a fiery assault that took her by surprise.

Diana tried to resist his kiss at first, but her body quickly betrayed her as she returned his passion in full. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, drawing him even closer as he swallowed her throaty moan. Their tongues tangled in a sensual dance, his point being made without any more argument from the Amazon Princess.

"What were you saying about not being in love with me?" he breathed heavily as he kept her body pinned against the wall.

Diana's eyes fell closed as an unexpected tear suddenly broke free, slowly sliding down her cheek. "Damn you, Bruce Wayne," she whispered angrily, fighting the firestorm that he always lit deep within her.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile as he brushed the tear away with his thumb, his forehead coming to rest against hers. "Now, are you done trying to break up with me?"

Diana drew a deep exasperated breath, trying to regain control of her roiling emotions. "I'm trying to keep you alive, but you're making it damn near impossible when you refuse to stay away from me."

"You make it damn near impossible to stay away from you, Princess," he softly told her. "Besides, nothing is going to keep me away from you – not Luthor, not that device in your head, and definitely not your foolish attempts to keep me safe."

Diana leaned in and kissed him slowly, savoring his nearness and the peace that filled her every time she was with him. "It wasn't foolish," she murmured sullenly. "I love you, Bruce…more than you know. I'm terrified I'm going to lose control and hurt you."

"I know, but you're not going to get rid of me that easily," he replied. "Besides, I've handled worse than an irate Amazon bent on hurting me."

"I don't know," she frowned, her blue eyes sparkling with a momentary flicker of amusement. "You haven't seen me at my worst yet."

"Hera, help me," he sighed heavily, the corner of his mouth twitching with a slight smile.

"Now who's stealing lines?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Superman to Batman."

Bruce's hand went to his comm link in his ear as he released his hold on Diana. "Batman here," he rasped. "What have you got?"

"Meet me in Boston," Superman told him. "I think I've found Luthor."

"On my way…Batman out," he stated. "Got to leave. Clark thinks he's found Luthor."

"I'm going with you," she firmly said.

"No way, Princess," he shook his head. "You're staying right here."

"Bruce," she ground out, her hands clenching into fists. "I'm not helpless."

Batman made his way to the door, pausing to look back at her. "I know you're not, but we don't know what technology Luthor has with him," he informed her. "He could have something that could detonate that device in your head. I want you as far away from him as possible until we can get that thing out of you."

Diana released an angry breath, knowing deep down that he was right. "Be careful," she finally murmured.

"Always, Princess," he smirked at her, staring at her a long moment before disappearing through her door and leaving her alone once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The batwing sliced through the night air at blinding speed, its lone occupant more than a little desperate to get his hands on a certain villain who was making life a living hell for the woman who owned his heart. He wouldn't rest until this was finally over.

He knew that he had shocked Clark early this morning when he had told him that he'd do whatever it took to save Diana, but it had been the cold hard truth no matter how anyone sliced it, not just some flippant statement uttered in the heat of the moment by someone who had just witnessed their lover nearly die.

Though it had rattled him to his core watching Diana have that horrible seizure, struggling for each and every breath, he'd never been more serious in his life about ending this once and for all. Luthor was obviously hell bent about not giving up his obsession with gaining control over a Meta so Batman was going to have to be the one to end that dream for him.

He tightened his grip on the controls, his black gauntlets softly creaking with the movement, his mind hammering through all the possible ways that he could make Luthor save Diana's life, force him to remove that damn micro chip from her head.

He knew that his ways of dealing with criminals and making them talk wasn't always condoned under the rules and protocols the Justice League founders had put in place, but it got the necessary results.

Besides, it wasn't like Luthor couldn't learn to walk again someday.

Bruce couldn't help but think back to this morning and about how he had reacted to Diana pushing him away, the foolishness that he still felt swarming inside of him. It definitely wasn't one of his finer moments, sulking the majority of the day away in the batcave reviewing all the reasons why he shouldn't have fallen in love with an Amazon Princess, but the scared little boy that lived inside of him had decided to make his presence known in the worst way.

It was difficult enough being forced to watch the woman he loved suffering at the hands of a madman like Lex Luthor, but then to have her push him away on top of it had pushed him over the edge he'd already been teetering near.

Thankfully the ever-vigilant British butler had been there to talk some sense into him before he did something completely stupid like give up on the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life even though it already felt as if it was beginning to slip through his fingers now.

He just hoped that Clark stayed out of his way when he got his hands on Luthor or the Boy Scout would be waking up tomorrow morning with a Kryptonite hangover.

He understood Clark's strict moral code and respected his friend for it, but there came a time and place in everyone's life when that said code came under heavy duress. He would be forced to stare that code dead in the eye at some point in his life when someone he loved as much as Bruce loved Diana was threatened and in danger of being lost forever.

Bruce gritted his teeth with the thought. That wasn't going to happen to her. He refused to allow it. The end of her life meant the end of his own as well. He would never be able to recover this time around. He was in too far, his love running too deep now.

Diana had saved him, saved his soul and brought love and warmth back to a lifeless heart and now it was his turn to save her.

Closing in on their decided upon rendezvous point, he landed the batwing with stealthy ease, quickly exiting to find Superman touching down on the ground right beside it. "What have you found?" Batman demanded to know.

Clark only smiled at the Dark Knight's rude greeting. He had long ago worried that it was all business and no pleasantries when it came to the Caped Crusader and his mission. He knew beneath that thick layer of Kevlar and offensive retorts beat a heart full of compassion though Bruce did his best to make everyone believe otherwise.

"Hello to you too, Batman," Clark sarcastically responded. "Diana still has herself locked away in her quarters?"

"Yes," he curtly replied. "Where's Luthor?"

"I'm not certain," the Man of Steel admitted, his expression turning grim.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he angrily growled, his voice rough like sandpaper. "I thought you said you had found him."

Superman held up a hand to keep Bruce's already building tirade from becoming full blown before he'd had a chance to explain. "No," he calmly reminded him. "I said I found something, not necessarily Luthor. He could be in there, but I waited for you against my better judgment.

"I want to know before we even go in there that you're going to be able to control your temper if Luthor is in there. I won't stand by and let you take a life."

Bruce sneered in response to his words, firing his grappling hook before finally responding. "Only way to find out isn't there, Boy Scout?" he rasped before allowing the cable to take him away.

Clark drew a deep breath, trying to calm his own anger. "I hate it when he calls me that," he grumbled under his breath in annoyance before turning and following him towards the abandoned building.

Superman landed on the roof a second after Batman did. "Even though this is supposedly an abandoned building owned by Luthor, I picked up on activity that is being concealed underground. He's definitely up to something here that he doesn't want anyone to know about."

"Did you find any security cameras or alarms?" Batman asked, his eyes already assessing the area and coming up empty as well so far.

"No, nothing…not even guards," Clark frowned. "Whatever he'd up to here, he's trying to keep it as low key and obscure as possible on the outside to keep from drawing attention."

"We'll see," Batman stated as he made his way to a skylight in the roof.

He peered inside briefly before dropping through and landing noiselessly on the dust covered floor. Clark followed him just as silently, using his x-ray vision to visually tunnel through the several floors between them to whatever was going on below ground.

"I see several men dressed in lab coats," Clark informed him. "Looks like Lex has some scientific experiment going on."

"That's what I was afraid of," Batman muttered to himself. "Let's go take a closer look."

"If we're lucky, Luthor will be down there overseeing the operation right now," Clark replied.

Batman grunted at Clark's ever-present optimism, giving him a hard look before turning to head underground. "And when have we been that lucky?"

Clark couldn't help but smile in response, relieved to see a brief glimmer of his friend's humor still there beneath the layers of deprecation and anger that had only intensified since this all had started. He knew that he was having an extremely difficult time with all of this, knowing they could lose Diana at any given moment.

At the same time, he wasn't going to let Bruce cross that line that had been drawn in the sand by the League so long ago. Even though Clark knew Bruce would do whatever it took to save Diana, he would eventually come to regret that choice even if he didn't see it now. He couldn't let him take Luthor's life.

Batman quickly and methodically worked his way down towards the hidden underground lab that Clark had discovered, constantly looking for anything that might trigger an alarm or alert someone to their presence. He wanted to be able to find out as much as possible before they were discovered or better yet to be the one to reveal their existence when he was good and ready.

The game was always to be played by his rules, not someone else's. He didn't live by someone else's dictation. He knew that was what nearly paralyzed Diana with fear and he could hardly blame her. He couldn't begin to imagine someone taking control over him, forcing him to do things that went against everything he'd ever fought for.

He moved as stealthily as the dark shadows that cloaked his presence, feeling at home among the menacing darkness that almost soothed him in a strange way. He lived for tense moments like these, had endured grueling training for countless hours day after day in order to be the best at what he did and because of that he was one of the most feared beings on the face of the earth.

And he readily used that fear to his benefit, allowing it to grant him the edge that he needed to get what he wanted. He would use whatever advantage he could now just to save the one life that had come to mean everything in this world to him.

He didn't care how much money it took or what lengths he'd have to sink to in order to keep her alive and with him because the only thing that mattered to him was her. It almost frightened him at times just how much he'd come to need her in his life, how much he wanted her with him always.

He didn't know at what point it had happened or exactly how, but somewhere along the line, Diana had become the bright glowing radiance in the very center of his universe. He never knew that love could be like this, so powerful and all-consuming until he'd met her. It both thrilled his soul and scared the hell out of him.

Even though he couldn't hear him, Batman knew that Superman was following close behind him. He didn't want to have to worry about what he'd do to try to stop him if Luthor was truly here. He just wanted to do what he had to and get back to Diana at the Watchtower.

Clark watched in utter amazement as Batman slipped through the darkness as if one with the night. Even with his super vision, he had lost sight of him for a split second more than once as he followed him through the abandoned building.

There were more times than not that he forgot that Bruce was just a regular man, not blessed with extraordinary gifts or powers and yet he was the very greatest among them all. He could be a royal pain in the ass, but he was still the best, always a very good reason behind every single thing he did or the decisions that he made.

Because he was the best, his deprecating attitude and lack of tactfulness could be overlooked for the most part though he sincerely hoped that Diana eventually proved to be a calming force for him over time.

Scanning the area, Bruce found almost everything coated in thick layers of dust, cobwebs draped over left behind furniture that lay turned over on the floor as well as scattered boxes and miscellaneous pieces of trash. It looked as if no one had been here in years, but Bruce had learned long ago that appearances could be very deceiving.

Turning a corner, he pulled a batarang in preparation for a fight, his other hand lingering close to his utility belt just in case, his cape draped protectively around him. Hearing a noise as they descended the dark steps, he immediately pulled to a stop, holding up a silent hand to warn Clark knowing that the Man of Steel had no doubt heard the sound long before he had.

They silently descended the rest of the way, stopping near the last step and allowing the shadows to shield their presence. They found three large men with heavy-duty machine guns standing outside of an enormous steel door. They were dressed in black military type uniforms and combat boots, giving the impression that they knew what they were doing and how to use the guns they carried.

Batman quickly exchanged his batarang for two small bat gas bombs which he quickly tossed, watching them roll softly along the floor towards where the guards were stationed. He swiftly covered his face with his cape as the bombs detonated, emitting knock-out gas and eliminating the guards blocking their way within seconds.

Once the smoke finally cleared, the pair made their way to the intimidating steel door denying them admittance, each with their own ideas about how best to get in. "Want me to open it?" Superman asked, reaching for it with his large hands as he spoke.

"No, wait a minute," Batman grimly cautioned, analyzing the door and the small computer mounted on the wall outside of it. "You and Diana are in definite need of a lesson in finesse."

"I can have a very delicate touch when needed," Clark frowned, crossing his arms against his muscular chest as he watched him begin to work.

"You and the Princess like to throw punches and demolish first…ask questions later," he scowled as he began to type away at the computer console.

"Are you really going to be able to hack into the computer, break the security code and open…"

Clark's words were abruptly cut off by the sudden soft sliding of the thick steel door, his mouth hanging open in shock at what Bruce had just been able to achieve.

"You were saying?" Bruce softly rasped without even looking at him as he moved to enter.

"Never mind," Clark muttered in annoyance as he followed his friend.

They slipped into the massive room unseen by the half dozen or so people hard at work in the underground hidden bunker. Sticking close against the wall in the shadows, they were immediately greeted by the scent of sterile working conditions and stale air. The lab was more than pristine especially compared to what they had just walked through in order to get down here.

Batman quickly assessed the situation before him, his intense gaze taking in everything as his mind processed everything that he was finding at his usual high functioning level. There was definitely something going on here that Luthor didn't want anyone to know about which typically meant it was illegal.

He had a sneaking suspicion whatever it was they were doing here somehow connected back to what was happening to Diana. "Are you picking up anything yet?" Batman whispered to the man beside him.

Superman quickly swept the area with his x-ray vision, searching for signs of Luthor and the purpose behind the hidden facility. "Luthor isn't here."

Batman felt his chest clench with his words, but wasn't about to give up hope of finding the information necessary to stop Luthor from getting his hands on Diana.

Revenge on Lex Luthor would have to wait for another day.

"Can you tell what they're doing?" Batman asked.

"No," Clark shook his head. "They seem to be running experiments of some sort, but we'll need to get our hands on their actual work before we can find out more."

"I guess there's no time like the present then," Batman grumbled before issuing a warning. "Don't breathe."

With that, he swung into action, firing his grappling gun and releasing small bat gas bombs throughout the large bunker, taking the entire staff by surprise as they each went down one by one and leaving the area clear of any interference.

Batman quickly dropped safely to the ground before a computer that had been being used. He inserted his USB drive, downloading as much information as possible to analyze later. He didn't pause in what he was doing as Superman came to stand beside him.

"I couldn't find anyone else here," Clark informed him. "Find anything interesting so far that'll help Diana?"

"Not yet, but it looks like Luthor was working on some form of bioengineering project," Batman grimly replied, his disgust not hidden from his voice.

"Bioengineering?" Clark frowned. "As in…"

"Trying to build his own army of Metas using Diana, you, and me as the blueprint."

"The man has seriously lost his mind this time," Clark groused as he studied the information scrolling across the screen.

Before Bruce could respond to agree with him, Luthor's face suddenly appeared on the computer screen before them, his dark eyes glaring back at them and yet there was no missing the amusement that danced in his face.

"So found my little pet project did you?" he asked.

Luthor was sitting at a desk, the walls white and indiscriminant revealing no clues as to the location he was linking in from. Batman quickly began typing, trying to trace the link as Superman tried to keep him busy.

"You've really lost your mind this time, Lex," Superman glared back at him. "Trying to bioengineer your own Metas?"

"There's nothing wrong or illegal in performing scientific experiments for the betterment of mankind," Luthor shot back, sitting back in his chair, his elbows resting on the arms as he steepled his fingers together before him as if in thought.

"It is if you intend to use Wonder Woman to experiment on," Batman glowered darkly at the screen.

"Found the micro chip I implanted in her brain?" he smirked back. "How is my sexy Amazon holding up so far? I expect her to be making an appearance any time now. I can't wait to be the one to personally exam every inch of her...for scientific purposes of course."

Clark could feel Bruce about ready to crawl right out of his skin just so he could get his hands on Luthor. "You son of a…" Batman growled with lethal intent.

"Now, now," Luthor interrupted him, waving a finger at them. "No need to stoop to name calling. I just wanted you to know that she'll be mine in a matter of hours, but you two won't be far behind. I have great plans for the three of you."

"We will stop you, Luthor," Clark spat out, his own anger set to explode inside of him.

"Not this time I'm afraid," Luthor grinned broadly. "Wonder Woman will be my personal…assistant…let's say, at my beck and call to do my every bidding no matter what my whim may be. By the time I've made my modifications in her, there will be nothing you can do to stop her."

The screen suddenly went black, Batman's fist crashing through it with a cry of pure rage unlike anything Superman had ever heard from him before. He stared in shock at the smashed computer screen, stunned that Bruce had lost his steel-like control.

He was always in complete control of his emotions at all times, his temper a barely contained eruption, but controlled nonetheless. Luthor, though, had gotten to him now in a way that no one before ever had…through Diana.

Superman placed a reassuring hand on Batman's shoulder as they silently stood staring at the smashed computer screen, each lost in their own thoughts. The deep dark rage surging like a torrent through the Dark Knight was nearly knee-buckling as he placed his hand on the desk to steady himself, finally reaching out to remove the USB drive with his other hand.

"We will stop him," Clark reiterated, his voice strong and confident.

"Yes we will," Batman replied with a deadly calm that caused the fine hairs on the back of the Kryptonian's neck to bristle. "And when I get my hands on Luthor you had better stay out of my way because I'm going to rip his head off with my bare hands."

Before Clark could argue, both of their comm links went off simultaneously. "Batman…Superman…come in."

"It's Superman. What's the problem, J'onn?"

"It's Diana," J'onn almost yelled, his voice full of desperation and fear, so unlike the usual stoic even tone they were used to hearing. "She's unstable. We can't contain her."

"We're on our way," Clark responded, looking up to find Batman already racing out of the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Batman exited the batwing as if he truly had the gift of flight, blessed by the god Hermes as his black cape snapped wildly behind him. He didn't even bother to see how close Superman was, not really caring at that moment where he was. All he knew was that he had to get to Diana right away, to try to calm her down and bring her back out of the frenzied storm that Lex was creating deep within her mind.

He flew through the docking bay doors into the Watchtower to find the lights flickering off and on, the halls dimly lit as the generator fought to kick in. There was an eerie silence that filled the usually boisterous space station as he stormed through the corridor in a desperate search for Diana. It felt like the final nails were being pounded into the coffin of his life, stripping him of what he loved most.

He should've known it would come. The best things in his life always did. His relationships, his heart always ended up in shambles and pain.

His hand flew to his comm link once more as panic clawed at his throat. "Batman to Wonder Woman…come in," he growled fiercely as he stalked through the Watchtower, searching for any clue as to where she might be.

Nothing. Just the same as the last thirty minutes that he'd been frantically trying to reach her.

He raced to her quarters, punching in the code without second thought and entering only to find the room completely demolished. Clothes and shoes were strewn all over the room, her desk and chair lying in splintered pieces at his feet.

The walls were riddled with deep pockmarks from where her fists had collided with steel. Her bed where they had made love was over-turned; feathers from the pillows lying scattered like snow all over the debris. Her sacred meditation area was destroyed, candles and incense scattered everywhere.

It was as if a violent cyclone had torn through her room as well as his heart. It was utter madness surrounding him with no sign of her anywhere.

Spotting something shiny on the floor amidst the debris, Batman knelt down and picked it up, more than furious to find it was her comm link. "Where are you, Princess?" he whispered to no one, his fingers wrapping around the communicator and squeezing it tightly in his grip.

Just then, Clark rushed into her room, coming to an abrupt stop at what he found. "Oh no…" he gasped, fear gripping him as his eyes swept over the chaos before him.

"We have to find her…now," Batman seethed as he swiftly turned on his heel and stormed from Diana's quarters.

The fierce heavy pounding of his black boots against the steel floor echoed through the halls as he made his way towards the transportation bay to make sure she hadn't left the Watchtower yet. He was furious with himself as he turned down another hall, finding more marks of her fierce assault on the steel walls.

He knew that he should've seen this coming, should've made sure Clark was here at all times to contain her and keep her safe. He had failed her, but he wouldn't fail her again.

Turning down the next hallway, Batman found Flash lying on the floor just beginning to regain consciousness as he worked to get up on all fours. He groaned loudly as his hand went to his head, fighting to erase the cobwebs.

"Flash!" Batman called as he knelt down beside the scarlet speedster. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping to ease him to sit up.

"Anyone get the number of that runaway bus?" he griped as he rubbed his jaw, a bruise already beginning to form.

"Where's Diana?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know," Flash shook his head, sitting back on his heels as he held his head in his hands. "She went berserk, started tearing through the Watchtower like hell on wheels. I've never seen her like that before. I couldn't stop her."

"Where is she, Flash?" he ground out, a growl punctuating his every word as his fingers tightened almost painfully around Wally's arm.

"I don't know, Bats!" Flash exclaimed as he got up on shaky legs. "I tried to stop her, but she stopped me first with her fists. The next thing I know you're here."

Batman ran to the transportation bay, punching codes into the computer and trying to find out where exactly Diana could've transported to. His heart was in his throat as he worked. He needed to find her before Luthor got her.

"Did you find her?" Flash asked as he came to stand beside Batman, Superman swiftly following.

"No," he grunted. "It looks like she transported to Gotham twenty-three minutes ago, but I have no idea if she's still there or not. She left her communicator in her room. We have no way to track her now."

"Where is everyone else?" Superman asked.

"Most are away on missions," Flash frowned with a shake of his head. "The last few hours have been absolutely crazy. We had to send out over a dozen teams to help take care of things and a couple of teams are still off world on diplomatic missions."

"Batman, are you there?"

"I'm here, J'onn," Batman snapped, his hand going to his comm link.

"I transported down to follow Diana, but I'm afraid I've lost her in Gotham," the Martian Manhunter replied.

"Any idea where she was heading?" Batman asked.

"No, but at the speed at which she was traveling she could be just about anywhere by now," J'onn regretfully told him.

Batman's body went rigid with the news. "Can you try focusing in on her thoughts?"

"I'm afraid not," J'onn regretfully informed him. "I tried, but her thoughts are too unstable…too chaotic, the headaches still too intense. I can't latch onto her long enough to even get a location on her."

"Thank you, J'onn," Batman sighed heavily. "I'm transporting to the Batcave now to try and track her down."

"I'll return to the Watchtower and see what I can do from up there," J'onn agreed.

"Batman out."

Batman turned to leave to leave to find Flash and Superman blocking his way, their arms folded against their chests mirroring each other though Flash appeared quite small compared to the powerful Man of Steel.

"We're going with you," Flash firmly stated.

"No, you're not," Batman angrily spat out. "Now get out of my way or I'll be forced to move the both of you myself."

"You're not the only one who cares about Diana," Clark reminded him. "Besides, you can't go up against Luthor alone especially if he has control over Diana now. Remember what happened the last time? She almost killed you."

"I can do whatever I damn well please," Batman snarled, his hand lingering dangerously close to his utility belt and the Kryptonite he kept hidden there. "Flash needs to stay here and help J'onn. Besides, we don't know what kind of shape she'll be in by the time I get to her. We'll need all medical assistance on standby."

"Hey, I'm not a nurse!" Flash cried.

"Then I'm going with you," Superman firmly insisted.

"No, you're not and we don't have time for this," Batman bit out, his patience growing dangerously thin. "Trust me. I have a plan to save her."

Superman studied him for a long moment. "I can't let you go after Luthor alone. You're too close to this to deal rationally with him and you know it."

The muscles in Batman's jaw flinched almost imperceptibly as his teeth ground even harder together in simmering fury. "I can handle him," he hissed, the tone of his voice leaving no room for discussion. "I have to look at that video of Luthor again before I leave. There was something in there that caught my attention. I'll fill you in on your part of the plan, but you leave Luthor to me.

"Besides, I need you to stay away in case my plan fails. You're the only other one truly capable of stopping Diana if it comes down to it."

Superman didn't like the sound of this one bit, but he didn't really have much choice if they wanted to save Diana. Besides, he had a point. He would be needed to stop Diana if she truly went rogue. The thought sickened him to his core.

He hated to admit it, but he trusted Bruce. He was the intelligence, the natural born leader of the League even though everyone thought of Clark as the unofficial leader. In reality, the trinity was the true leadership of the Justice League, each with unique gifts and qualities that enabled every member to work seamlessly together as a powerful team.

When it came to strategy and battle plans, Batman was the mastermind; the one giving orders and the one everyone looked to for direction and guidance. He would have to trust in Batman's skills now in order to get Diana back, trust that Bruce would be able to control his emotions when he was finally face to face with Lex Luthor.

"Fine…for now," Superman glared hotly at the Caped Crusader. "If I suspect for one moment that you…"

"Got it," Batman coldly snapped as he swept around them and exited the door for the monitor womb.

XXX

Nightwing's intent gaze swept over the streets of Gotham in search of Wonder Woman with no results so far. He still couldn't get the sound of Bruce's harsh rasping voice out of his head or the furious desperation that gripped it when he had contacted him and Robin to search Gotham for Diana.

It had unnerved him to hear his surrogate father like this. Nothing had ever rattled Batman quite like this before even after everything he'd been through over the years. Selina…Talia…he knew neither of them could come close to what Bruce felt for the Amazon Princess.

"Robin to Nightwing," Tim's voice came over his commlink. "Hey, any sign of her, bro?"

"No, nothing yet," Nightwing sighed heavily, suddenly noticing the rain that began to fall. "I'm really worried about her. Luthor could be doing God knows what to her right now."

"Yah, you know he's not going to survive this if she dies," Tim said, his voice heavy with sadness.

"I know," Nightwing replied. "That's why we have to find her fast before Luthor does."

"Agreed…Robin out."

Nightwing wiped the rain from his face as he turned and shot his grappling gun, allowing the thin cable to pull him away from the building that he had been perched upon for the last twenty minutes. His cape billowed behind him in the wind as he lightly landed on the balls of his feet on the roof atop a French restaurant.

Even at this ungodly hour he could hear laughter gently spilling from the restaurant, clinking of plates and glasses being gathered from now empty tables by busboys, the soft screeching of a taxi's tires taking off in the rain to take someone home.

Life was going on as if nothing was happening around them, as if one of the world's greatest female champions wasn't fighting…struggling to survive, while an already broken man's heart was shattering.

Dick swore under his breath, his hands clenching tightly into angry fists. He was going to do everything in his power to make certain that Diana survived this for Bruce's sake as well as hers. He couldn't bear to think of how losing her would further twist Bruce's already damaged soul, completely destroying the man as well as his heart for good this time.

Turning to look behind him, something silver briefly flashed in the muted lights in the alley behind the restaurant catching his attention. He made his way from the roof to the dark alley, holding his breath in hopes that it was her that he had finally found.

He silently made his way deeper into the darkness, the soft sound of the falling rain splashing around him. His hand came to rest on his utility belt, prepared to fight if necessary. He could sense that someone was there, hiding in the murky shadows behind a dumpster.

Something began to stir, suddenly aware of his presence. He grabbed his flashlight, casting a light to banish the shadows and to reveal a raven-haired woman soaked to the bone huddled in the corner in fear.

"Diana," he softly gasped in shock at the site of her.

She looked up at him with wide terrified blue eyes, her dark wet hair clinging to her shoulders. Dirt streaked her face, her hands and arms bloody and badly scraped up. If he hadn't known who she was, he would have thought he'd just come across a homeless person.

His hand cautiously flew to his commlink. "Nightwing to Batman…I found her."

"I'm on my way," Batman's voice hissed in his ear, his relief more than evident as the connection ended.

Dick carefully inched closer to her, holding his hand up to show her he meant her no harm. "Diana, it's me…Nightwing," he gently told her. "Batman's been looking for you. We're here to help you."

Diana tilted her head as she suspiciously studied him, trying to decide whether this man before her could be trusted or not. She tightened her hold on her drawn up legs, curling herself even further into a tight ball of fear.

"Batman?" she whispered the name that sounded so familiar to her.

"Yes, Batman," Nightwing nodded his head, kneeling several feet away from her. "He's been frantic ever since you left the Watchtower."

Diana continued to stare at him as if trying to recall who he was and what he was talking about. Nothing was making any sense to her, her head pounding in unison with her heart and making her nauseated. She just wanted to close her eyes and lie down, for someone to make this unrelenting pain in her head finally stop.

Nightwing could tell that she was struggling to remember, her blue eyes reflecting the pain that she was obviously in. "Are you hurt?" he asked her, his gaze roaming over her trying to find any other obvious signs of injury.

"My head…please, make it stop hurting," she managed to choke out in a plea of desperation, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Batman will be here any minute," he reassured her. "I promise we'll do everything we can to help you."

"I…I can't take this…" she cried, her bottom lip trembling as she stared at him. "He's breaking…breaking me down…I can't fight it anymore. I'm losing myself."

"You have to hold on…hold on for Bruce," he softly told her, hating to say his name in public and yet he needed to reach her; bring her out of the traumatic fog that gripped her mind.

"Bruce…" she whispered his name, her eyes unexpectedly sparkling with life again in recognition.

Dick could see the deep love she held for Bruce dancing in her eyes. He suddenly realized it was the only lifeline holding her together right now. He needed to use that to reach her now until Batman could get here and help her.

"He loves you, Diana," he reminded her. "You have to keep fighting for him."

"I can't," she shook her head as tears trickled down her cheeks, mingling with the rain that continued to fall. Her fingers moved to grip her head. "He…he's gaining control over me and I can't stop it! Tell Bruce…I…I love him."

"You are strong," he told her, his voice firm. "You can do this. You're Wonder Woman."

"I'm so tired," she wept, her body trembling as rain ran in tiny rivulets over her body. "And my head…it hurts so much."

"You can't give up now," he stated. "Batman needs you."

Diana suddenly leapt to her feet, causing Nightwing to stand too as the terrified woman before him began to transform right before his eyes. "You need to wait here, Diana," he informed her. "Batman will be here soon."

He watched as her blue eyes flooded with rage, her entire body growing taut. Her hands balled into fists as the warrior within shoved its way to the surface once more. He had never seen her look more fierce than she did right now. It made him subconsciously take a step back, allowing more space between them as well as wanting to appear less threatening.

"Diana, please…it'll be alright," he cautioned her, wondering what was keeping Bruce. He needed him here…now.

He didn't want to have to go up against the powerful Amazon Princess who could more than likely take down Superman. How was he going to be able to keep her from leaving without getting his ass kicked or his neck broken in the process?

"Out…of…my…way…" she ground out with deadly intent, a sneer on her lips.

"Diana, I don't want to fight you," Nightwing stated, shaking his head.

"You will fight me, mortal," she roared, her sneer morphing into a wicked smile as she lunged towards him.

XXX

Batman flew through the streets of Gotham as fast as his batmobile could go. When he had received the call from Nightwing, he'd just been getting ready to leave the Batcave to search for Diana. He had reviewed the interaction with Luthor again, confirming what he had suspected that he had seen in the corner of the screen.

Grodd was involved.

He should've known that the gorilla would be involved. Luthor would need his intelligence to help him come up with such highly sophisticated intelligence as the micro chip that had been implanted in Diana's brain.

He adjusted his grip on the wheel, his fingers wrapped so tightly around it they were almost stiff. His tires screeched as he took a sharp corner, narrowly missing a fire hydrant. Cars veered out of the way of the batmobile barreling through the streets as if in a high-speed chase.

All he could think about was the fact that Nightwing had finally found her, relieved that she had not been subjected to Luthor's machinations yet. There was still time to save her from him, to keep him from getting his hands on her.

His blood boiled with the memory of Luthor kissing her the last time he had her under his control, the way she had kissed him back. He couldn't allow him to hurt her, to force himself on her.

Batman checked the clock for the hundredth time as he took another sharp turn. Time seemed to be an even greater enemy than Luthor at that moment, slipping through his fingers just like Diana was. He was the Batman dammit, the Dark Knight of Gotham. He could do and stop anything and he was going to stop Luthor from taking her away from him.

He suddenly slammed on the brakes, jumping from the batmobile and flying down the alley. "Diana!" he called her name.

Drawing near the end of the alley, he found Nightwing on the ground, his flashlight lying next to him. Rain fell harder as he knelt down beside his surrogate son, his eyes anxiously scanning the area for any signs of Diana.

"Nightwing!" he called his name, grasping his face.

Dick began to groan at the feel of hands on his face, someone calling his name. "Batman?"

"I'm here," he rasped. "Where's Diana?"

Nightwing slowly sat up, looking about to find them alone in the alley. "She was…she was right here...I swear," he yelled in frustration to find her gone as he managed to get to his feet. "I found her here…huddled behind this dumpster. She looked terrified when I found her. She didn't know who I was at first."

Batman turned in tight circles as he searched for any signs telling him where she could've gone to. His heart was hammering so hard it felt like it could explode from his chest at any moment, the tension in his body so overwhelming it was almost knee-buckling.

"Was she hurt?" Bruce finally asked, his voice ripe with fear.

"She had bloody scrapes all over her hands and arms, but appeared unharmed otherwise," he informed him, angry with himself for having let her escape him. "She complained about the pain in her head. She wanted me to make it stop."

Batman finally turned to look at Nightwing. "Did she say anything else? Anything that could help us find her now?"

"She told me to tell you…she loves you," Dick softly said, feeling like he was the one putting a knife in Bruce's heart at that moment. "I'm so sorry, Batman. I tried to keep her…"

"I have to find her," he interrupted him with a sneer as he took off towards the batmobile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Luthor's gaze narrowed as he studied the computer screen. He was growing more than frustrated that Wonder Woman hadn't appeared yet and the fact that Batman and Superman had uncovered one of his labs hadn't helped ease his brewing anger and frustration in the least.

While he had played it off as nothing, it had infuriated him greatly seeing them standing in his lab, stealing the technology that he'd been spending all his money and time developing. No matter to him though now. He would soon have Wonder Woman as his personal mercenary, the Man of Steel and Dark Knight soon following in her footsteps.

He turned to look at the monitor tracking Wonder Woman's vitals, the signals being delivered to her brain from the micro chip implanted weeks ago. He had tweaked it even further unbeknownst to Grodd, increasing the intensity even more and pushing her to her limits. He knew she was a Meta and could handle it. The question was just how much could she truly handle. That's what he needed to know.

She was an immortal Amazon warrior with powers that rivaled that of the great Kryptonian Superman. He had a couple of questions in his mind, though, about her ability to withstand anything that he threw at her. It would be a formidable test for what he had in store for her. He needed to know just exactly how much she could truly handle.

A wicked smile slowly spread across his face as he monitored her vitals. They were wildly erratic, nearly spiking off the charts, but she was still alive which meant she could handle more than Grodd had thought. She was the perfect specimen to push to the very limits, to trial the micro chip to its fullest capabilities.

His tongue suddenly darted out to wet his lips as he rubbed his forehead. She should have made the conversion a couple of days ago, but her Meta abilities could be working against the micro chip, keeping her from fully succumbing to the device's programming. It was something that they would have to work out before implanting it in Superman.

Hopefully with the increase in signal intensity, Wonder Woman would be fully surrendering to him very soon, losing what little control she had left. His mouth was watering at the control that he was snatching away from her, the domination that he'd have over not only an Amazon, but the most powerful Amazon Princess the world had ever seen.

He listened to the pounding of the rain outside his window that mingled with the steady beeping of the computer's monitor system. He pictured the utter amazement that would no doubt fill Batman's face when Wonder Woman finally came for him, forcing him to submit to her before she brought the Caped Crusader to him.

Luthor suddenly looked up at the sound of footsteps to find Grodd approaching. "Where is she, Grodd?" Luthor snapped. "She should have been here long before now."

"I told you before that it's her Meta abilities," Grodd scowled. "It's slowing the process, inhibiting the conversion."

"I know what you said, but I'm not waiting much longer for this," he. "It's been days and still no sign of her. You need to make some alterations to the micro chip to make her submit. I want my Meta."

Grodd's anger was rapidly rising with Luthor's impatience. "There is nothing more than can be done now. Wonder Woman will come when the transformation has been complete and not one moment before then."

Luthor leapt to his feet, his eyes blazing with fury. "I knew I never should've brought you into this. I should've just kept my plans to myself. When will I learn to never trust other criminals?"

Grodd moved to stand toe to toe with Luthor, his hands itching to circle the man's throat and strangle the life out of him. "You never would've gotten his far without me and you know it! You're just too arrogant to admit it! You need me, Lex!"

"This far?" Luthor exclaimed in mock surprise, raising a threatening fist at the primate's face. "You've gotten me absolutely nothing! I'm absolutely no farther than I was weeks ago!"

Just then, the door suddenly shuddered loudly before exploding from the force of the blow it received causing both villains to turn around in shock. They both froze at the site of the irate Amazon filling the doorway, her cobalt eyes flashing with deadly intent as lightning cracked loudly behind her.

She was drenched, her dark hair clinging to her skin, her hands and arms scratched and bloody. She looked as if she'd already been through a brawl of her own instead of interrupting the one that was about to erupt between the two villains.

Lex's sneer quickly morphed into a sly smile that spread across his face at the site of the stunningly beautiful Amazon standing before them. She looked as if she was ready to rip something to shreds with her bare hands which gave Luthor significant pause. He was so used to that fierce look being directed at him that it was strange knowing that this time he was the one in control of it, not the one about to receive it.

Luthor dropped his fist as he stared at her in absolute amazement. She'd definitely seen better days, but she was his now and the Justice League was not going to get her back. "Wonder Woman, you're finally here."

"I told you that it would work," Grodd snarled as he slowly made his way to the Amazon warrior. "Welcome, Princess."

Wonder Woman stared at the gorilla and the bald-headed man coming towards her, her hands still curled tightly. Her chest was heaving as water continued to trickle down her body to pool on the floor beneath her boots. Her cobalt blue eyes shifted from one and back to the other, seeing them but not being able to truly register who they were or why she was here.

"Do you know who I am?" Luthor's deep voice filled her ears as her mind fought against the firestorm that had erupted inside of it beyond her control.

Diana slowly nodded her head a smile slowly breaking across her face. "Yes," she simply said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Are you here to take us in?" Luthor asked.

The Amazon shook her head no. "I'm here because you summoned me."

"Grodd, you're a genius," Luthor cried, slapping the gorilla on the back in giddy excitement.

"Never doubt me again, Luthor," he snapped, glaring hotly at his partner. "I might not be so forgiving next time."

"Just look at her," Lex murmured in utter amazement as if not hearing him at all. "Our own secret weapon…a living Meta who can rival Superman's powers. It won't be long before we'll have the rest of the trinity sitting right in the palm of our hands. No one will be able to stop us."

"I need to run tests on her before we can send her out," Grodd cautioned him.

"What kind of tests?" he scowled in shock. "She's absolutely perfect as she is."

"I need to make sure she's stable and will follow our every command," Grodd pointed out. "I don't want her to have some sort of breakdown before we have the rest of the League at our disposal."

Diana willingly allowed Grodd to lead her away while Luthor leered hungrily at her. He was practically salivating now that Wonder Woman was finally here, the endless possibilities their union could bring swarming in his mind.

XXX

Batman exited the Batmobile, his body about ready to give out on him. He'd been going on little to no sleep since they had discovered the microchip in Diana's brain and coffee was no longer working to keep him going now.

He rubbed his jaw to find stubble there, a couple days' growth reminding him that he hadn't taken the time to shave either. It was the least of his worries right now as he dragged himself to his desk, dropping wearily into the chair.

He pulled off his cowl and tossed it aside, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk cradling his head in his hands. He'd had a migraine all night which had done little to help his already troubled mind.

He'd searched all night for her, not one part of Gotham going untouched before he'd finally given up at sunrise to return home, to get cleaned up and go out again later. There was no sign of her anywhere. It was as if she'd just disappeared off the face of the earth.

He was outside of his mind with worry of what could be happening to her right at that moment, wondering if she was injured or worse. Even though a contemptible thought, he almost hoped that Luthor had her now. At least then she would be alive and he still would have a chance to get to her.

He felt ill to his core. None of the alternatives for Diana were very good until he could get to her; get that damn device out of her head. Until then, he wouldn't rest.

"Master Bruce," Alfred gently called to him, interrupting his tormented thoughts. "I thought you could use some coffee and breakfast."

Bruce was stunned by his surrogate's father's unexpected presence. He had totally missed hearing him come down the stairs, hadn't even realized that he was standing there with him. He was more exhausted then he had thought. He also became aware of another presence as well.

"Thanks, Alfred," he rasped, his voice revealing his exhaustion.

"I take it no sign of Miss Diana?" he ventured as he set a cup of hot coffee on the desk beside him.

Bruce finally sat up, looking at him with bloodshot eyes. "Nothing," he admitted in defeat. "Not a damn sign of her anywhere. I have no clue where to even begin to look for her now."

"I'm sure you'll figure out something," he attempted to encourage him. "You always do."

"I don't know, Alfred," he wearily shook his head in utter defeat. "I'm failing her. She could be going through God knows what right now and I'm not there to stop it."

"She's incredibly strong, Master Bruce," he reminded him. "She can endure anything. She will survive this."

"But she shouldn't have to," he growled, more to himself than at the butler. "I should have stopped this from happening to her, should've been able to keep her safe."

"You may be the Batman, Sir, but I'm afraid even you cannot stop every tragedy from happening no matter how much you wish it," Alfred told him. "Maybe it would help to contact the Queen. Perhaps one of Miss Diana's gods could be of some assistance in finding her, could help you get her safely back."

"I already thought of that," he admitted. "I think I'm going to have to make an impromptu visit to Themyscira to see Diana's mother."

"Sir, you're not allowed to set foot on the island," the butler reminded him. "You know that they'll kill you on sight no matter the reason for your visit."

"I know, but it's a chance that I'm willing to take if they can help me find Diana," he nearly growled, exhaustion adding to his already dreadful mood. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her back, Alfred."

"Perhaps sending Miss Shayera instead would be more prudent in…"

"No," Bruce angrily yelled, standing to his feet in a heated rush. "I will go. I will be the one to get her back."

His deep baritone voice echoed through the cave, the finality and lethal determination in his words ending any further discussion on the matter. His hands were clenched tightly just like his jaw as he glared at Alfred who stood unflinchingly before him. He had faced much worse from this man…but not much.

He placed a reassuring hand upon his surrogate son's shoulder, a gentle smile appearing on his lips. "I know you will find her, Master Bruce," he softly said.

Bruce's shoulders slumped slightly beneath Alfred's touch, a weary sigh escaping his lips. "I feel as though I've already failed her."

"Luthor has not won yet," he pointed out. "You stopped him before and you will stop him again."

Bruce slowly nodded his head as Alfred turned to leave. He closed his eyes, his head falling back as he drew a ragged breath. After several long moments, he finally returned to his desk chair.

"You can come out now," he gruffly said to seemingly no one as he began to type at his computer.

He could hear the soft click of high-heeled boots against the floor as his visitor drew near. He involuntarily tensed at the feel of slender arms seductively snaking their way around his neck and shoulders, the warm brush of breath against his skin.

"So it's true," she purred in his ear, her lips brushing against him as he tongue snuck out to trace the outline of his ear. "You have moved on…and with Wonder Woman herself no less."

"We were over long ago, Selina…before we even started," he bluntly said as he continued to work, ignoring her attempt to seduce him. "What are you doing here? I'm busy trying to find a missing Amazon so unless you know where she is at this moment you can leave…now."

Selina reluctantly removed her arms from around his neck with a heavy sigh, straightening up and coming around to lean against his desk so she could face the handsome Dark Knight. "I know…that's why I'm actually here," she admitted, her face suddenly growing serious. "I want to help you in your search."

"Selina, I don't have time for any of your games," he ground out, his anger rising, refusing to meet her eyes. "Luthor could be doing God knows what to Diana right now. I have to get to her as soon as possible."

"I know…I heard," she patiently continued. "Word on the street is that Luthor is up to something pretty big and it involves your precious Amazon Princess."

That caused Bruce to stop what he was doing and finally meet her gaze. "What have you heard?" he demanded to know, his blue eyed gaze narrowing sharply.

"I don't know where he is, but he's not far from Gotham because he's been buying up technology left and right over the last couple of weeks…probably even more."

"What kind of technology?" he frowned.

"Robotics is the rumor," she informed him as she folded her arms against her chest. "I have a feeling he wants to use your pretty little Amazon as a blueprint to build an army of Meta robots."

Bruce sank back into his chair with a deep scowl on his face. "That's what I was afraid of."

"How'd he manage to get Wonder Woman to his side?" she shook her head in confusion.

"She isn't on his side," he spat out in indignation.

"No one can take her down and yet it's rumored that Lex Luthor has managed to do it, Bruce."

"He managed to implant a micro chip at the base of her brain," he informed her. "It's taken control of her mind. She has no control over her thoughts or actions. She is at his beck and call, ready to do whatever he wants her to do."

"Well, that would explain the hurt that she put on a couple of crooks who broke into the Gotham Gold Exchange last night," she explained, leaning back on outstretched arms as she studied him intently. She didn't think he'd ever looked so bad as he did now. "One had to have his jaw wired shut in order to hold it all together and the other is in Gotham General's ICU."

"I heard," he softly murmured as he rubbed his face with his hands in heated frustration.

"You really do love her…don't you?" she finally, sadly said, fighting back the hot tears rising in her throat.

"Yes, I love her," he firmly stated without any reservation, without even a second thought and for once the demons deep within were completely silent.

She couldn't stop the shiver that raced through her with his intent gaze, the fierce sincerity behind his words. While heartbroken, she was glad that he had finally found the love and happiness that he truly deserved to have in his life.

Selina reached out to tenderly run a single finger along his stubbled jaw. "I'm happy for you, Bruce," she softly murmured, completely lost in distant memories of a love that just wasn't meant to be. "I still can't help but wish that it had been me, but that's life isn't it? I had my chance and now I have to sit back and watch you be happily in love with another."

"I hope you find happiness too, Selina," he gently told her, taking her hand away from his face to hold it affectionately with his own for a brief moment before quickly releasing it.

"I had heard rumors that the handsome playboy Bruce Wayne was finally off the market, completely enthralled by a certain Amazonian Princess. I hadn't believed it until now, until I had seen the truth of it shining in your eyes."

"That obvious?" he frowned with a groan. "I must be losing my touch."

"Love has a way of doing that to us," she smiled softly. "I'll keep my eyes open and let you know if I stumble across anything more about your Princess."

"Thanks," he sighed. "I appreciate that, Selina."

Catwoman straightened up as Bruce stood to his feet as well. "If this fling with the star-spangled Amazon doesn't work out, you know where you can find me, Bats."

Bruce smiled in response, both knowing deep down that it would never happen. He was fully committed and completely in love with Diana. Nothing was going to come between that.

Selina leaned in and kissed his cheek before leaving him all alone in the solitude of his batcave once more. Taking his gauntlets off, he tossed them on the desk before grabbing his cup of coffee, downing the entire mug of hot liquid before turning and heading to the showers.

He stripped off his uniform before turning the water on and stepping in beneath the blast of hot water that rained down upon him. He stood beneath the powerful stream for several minutes, his eyes closed and his body tense.

He finally leaned forward, resting the palms of his hands as well as his forehead against the wall of the shower as hot water sluiced off his body. He wanted so badly to just open his eyes and find Diana there with him, joining him in the shower, her perfect form pressed against his body, bringing him unimaginable pleasure that always managed to blow his mind.

He longed to gaze into her beautiful bright blue eyes full of such innocence and mischievousness, so sexy and yet managing to retain an air of complete naiveté that never ceased to utterly fascinate him clear to his toes.

Thoughts of her continued to torment his mind as well as his body at that moment, his panic over her nearly strangling him, but he couldn't give up on her. He'd never forgive himself if he lost her, if he didn't get to her in time.

He knew he'd never endure losing her. He'd barely survived losing his parents. Losing Diana was unimaginable.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm afraid that the angst will continue for a little bit longer, but I promise there will eventually be a happy reunion! Thanks for being patient and following along! :)**

**Chapter 14**

Bruce sat at his computer in the batcave reviewing all the files that he had managed to download from Lex Luthor's lab before Lex had managed to block him. He sipped his coffee as his intense gaze sifted through the endless data Lex's scientists had managed to gather. It gave him chills.

Luthor was on the verge of duplicating his very own Meta. Whether he'd be able to sustain it for any length of time was a whole other problem, but now that Lex had Diana, he was that much closer to realizing his dream.

He internally shuddered at the thought of what Luthor and Grodd could be doing to Diana right now. Once he got what he wanted from her, Luthor could easily push a button and end Diana's life if he found his micro chip wasn't working to control her the way that he wanted.

Bruce rubbed his eyes in an attempt to banish that horrifying thought, suddenly feeling very tired despite having gotten five hours of sleep. He'd been forced to give into Alfred's demands to get some sleep when he began having difficulty connecting his thoughts, his vision blurring the longer he reviewed the files.

He knew that he'd be no good to Diana if he didn't get to the bottom of all this.

"Master Bruce, that sandwich sitting on your desk is meant to be eaten, not merely decoration purposes," Alfred reminded him as he came to stand behind him.

With a huff of obvious frustration, Bruce paused to take a bit of his sandwich before returning to his work. "Happy?" he grunted.

"Not particularly, but I guess it will have to do for now," the butler frowned. "Mr. Kent called for you while you were asleep."

"What did he want?"

"He asked that you contact him whenever you can," he replied. "He had an idea concerning Lex Luthor; something that he thought might help Miss Diana."

"What?" Bruce exclaimed as he spun around in his chair, a heated glare leveled at the butler. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Mr. Kent told me not to wake you," Alfred calmly informed him. "He was going to go check it out for himself. He hoped to have more information when you contacted him."

"Damn it!" Bruce growled under his breath. "I told him to stay put on the Watchtower. He's going to get himself captured. Did he say where he was going?"

"No, Sir," Alfred shook his head. "Only that he hoped to have more information for you when you contacted him."

"How long ago was that?"

"Probably less than an hour ago."

Bruce checked his watch. He'd barely been up for fifteen minutes. "Batman to Superman."

"This is Superman."

"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Bruce growled at him. "You're going to get yourself captured. You knew the plan. You were supposed to stay on the Watchtower."

"Calm down," Superman bit out. "I'm just checking out a possible idea I had that could help Diana."

"Luthor has Wonder Woman by now," Bruce told him, his patience running dangerously thin. "Whatever idea you think will help her could be a trap. Where are you now?"

"I'm at Robotrix," Clark responded, growing agitated by Bruce's paranoia. "I was thinking about what you said about the micro chip in Wonder Woman being similar to the robots we fought. I decided to go to Robotrix to see what I could find out."

"I doubt you'll find out anything more, but keep it quick," Bruce grunted. "Then get back to the Watchtower. We can't afford for you to be captured too."

"When this is all over, we need to have a very serious discussion about your paranoia," Superman flatly stated.

"Fine, but when you find out I was right, I'm not above telling you I told you so," Bruce frowned.

"Are you going out again to look for her?"

"Yes, but I told you before, she will find us," he ground out in rising frustration.

An exasperated sigh came over the commlink followed by a pregnant pause. "I still don't like this," Clark finally stated.

"And you think that I'm having a picnic right now?" Bruce hissed, his hands clenching tightly. "She's out there somewhere with Luthor and Grodd doing God knows what to her and there's not a damn thing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry," he sighed heavily. "We'll do whatever it takes to get her back."

There was a long moment of silence while Bruce fought to rein in his anger before finally responding. "Just get in there and get out."

"Will do," Clark replied before trying to alleviate the tension. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost think that you cared."

"Don't get used to it," Batman snorted. "You just caught me at weak moment."

"I'll contact you again as soon as I…"

"Superman?"

"Oh no…"

"Superman!" Bruce barked his name as he sat forward in his chair. "What is it?"

"Diana," Clark gasped.

"Keep her busy," Bruce ordered him as he leapt to his feet. "I'm on my way."

Superman stared at Diana in stunned disbelief, his mind reeling as it tried to process what he was seeing now. This was no longer the same woman that he had come to love as if she was his sister, the one he called his best friend.

She stood before him a completely transformed woman, dressed in golden armor that glistened in the dim lighting of the room. It was similar to her usual uniform except this one had a very short skirt that hung in wide panels about her waist.

Her long dark hair was pulled back and braided. Her blue eyes danced with hatred that made him internally shudder at what Luthor had truly done to his best friend. Gone was the love and compassion that usually shined so brightly there, the warm glow of recognition that came with gazing upon a beloved friend.

"Diana?" he tentatively called her name, already dreading what he knew was about to come…another showdown.

Diana stared at him with hard cold eyes that seemed to see him and yet didn't. Her stance indicated that she was more than ready for a battle with him. Memories of their last battle several weeks ago sprang to his mind. He had hoped to avoid another like that at all cost, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

He silently cursed to himself. He could already hear Bruce's deep growling voice in his head telling him I told you so. Why did he have to be right all the damn time?

"Diana, it's me," he slowly began, holding his hands up before him to show her he wasn't a threat to her. "I don't want to fight you."

"I'm disappointed," Diana frowned, her hands finding her hips. "I was hoping for a true fight against the infamous Man of Steel."

"Diana, you need to listen to me," Clark tried again as he took a step closer, feeling as though minutes were ticking by like hours as he waited for Bruce to arrive. "You need to fight whatever it is that Luthor has done to you. You belong with your friends…with the Justice League…not him."

"I'm no longer the Diana you once knew…Kal-El," she coldly spat out his name as she began to inch closer to him.

Clark racked his brain for a way to get through to her without having to actually fight her. He was afraid of hurting her, not to mention they were equally matched. Trying to contain her until Batman arrived was going to be next to impossible. He just hoped that Bruce had some sort of plan to stop her.

Hopefully he could reason with her, keep her talking until Batman arrived. "I'm your best friend, Diana. We've always been there for each other, helped each other more times than I can count. Let me help you now."

"I'm a goddess," she stated with a sneer of disgust on her lips. "I don't need help…especially from a man."

"But you accept Luthor as your master?" Clark shot back as they began to circle each other.

"He is not my master," she hissed, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "He's my savior…my northern star, guiding me. He made me better."

"If you're a goddess, you shouldn't need to be improved upon," Superman reminded her.

Diana practically trembled with rage at his impudence, determined to teach him a lesson for his insolence. "He did not improve me," she scowled. "He merely helped me see the light."

"And what kind of light did he help you see?" he asked as they continued to circle each other. He wished Bruce would get here before this turned into an all out brawl.

"Stop asking questions and fight me already, coward," Diana yelled at him.

"What about Bruce, Diana?" he finally asked, deciding upon a different approach. "Are you willing to give him up for Luthor?"

Clark noticed the briefest flicker of confusion flit through her blue eyes before the micro chip abruptly interfered with the rush of thoughts and emotions that mentioning Bruce's name had suddenly brought up within her.

"He needs you, Diana," he pressed further, not about to back down now that he was getting the reaction that he had hoped for. "He loves you. You have to fight not only for yourself, but for him also. He won't survive if he loses you."

"Stop it," Diana sharply gasped as pain pierced her head, her chest beginning to heave now. Tears suddenly glistened in her eyes as her hands slowly uncurled as she stared at him. "Stop…you have to stop."

"You brought happiness and love back to Bruce's life," he continued as he carefully worked his way closer to her. "No one but you has truly been able to do that since he lost his parents…only you, Diana."

She stared at him, suddenly lost…confused. Her brain was trying to tell her one thing, but her heart was telling her something altogether different. "No, I…I…"

"It's true, Diana."

She froze at the sound of the familiar voice that suddenly appeared behind her, one that warmed her clear to her soul. She slowly turned on her heel, finding herself gazing at the formidable Dark Knight of Gotham standing behind her, his large imposing form enough to instill terror in the most fearless.

"I personally know how much you mean to Bruce," he deeply rasped. "He's told me. I know too because I've seen a change in him. You make him a better man, Diana. You mean everything to him."

Batman took a step closer to her only to watch her take two steps back away from him as if suddenly afraid of him. While it was heart-rending to see her like this, he knew that he was getting through to her. He could see it in her eyes. She was in there somewhere fighting to regain control, struggling to come back to him.

"Fight it, Princess," he growled. "Luthor may be controlling your mind, but I know that Bruce owns your heart."

Clark watched in amazement as Batman fought to reach out to Diana. Although his voice was that of the fierce Bat, he could feel Bruce's hurt as well as his heart behind the words. He could see that he was beginning to get through to her. Their bond with each other ran deep, far deeper than he could have imagined.

Superman inched his way closer to her as Batman talked to her, hoping to be able to grab hold of her before she tried to escape them. He hoped that Bruce had a way to drug her once they captured her because he doubted that he'd be able to hold her down for long.

An irate Amazon with Meta strength and abilities was not easy to subdue for very long even for him.

"Let me help you, Diana," Batman said with a sudden tenderness that stunned Clark. It was so surreal to hear such gentleness coming from him especially when he wore the Bat suit.

Diana slowly shook her head, a single tear suddenly breaking free to trickle down her cheek. "I can't," she whispered.

"I want to help you," he patiently told her again as he drew closer still. "Bruce is beside himself with worry about you. He wants you to come home…to him."

"We're losing her!" Luthor yelled from his seat beside Grodd as they watched the exchange from the security cameras inside of Robotrix.

"Her emotions are clouding her thoughts," Grodd tried to explain as he attempted to make adjustments to the signal on the micro chip.

"Do something, Grodd!" Luthor growled as he leapt from his chair and began pacing. "I want her fixed now!"

"I'm going to try upping the amplitude again," he informed him. "Let's just hope it doesn't end up killing her in the process or this will all be over."

"So what if it does," Luthor sneered as he came to a stop behind Grodd's chair. "We still have Superman and Batman we could use."

"Our best chance at this still lies with the Amazon," Grodd snapped as he furiously typed on the computer. "She's the only one who can go up against Superman and Batman. If we kill her off now, how do you plan on getting our hands on the other two?"

"We'll worry about that later," Luthor replied, folding his arms against his chest. "Let's just see how she does now. Are you increasing the signal intensity?"

"Hold on," Grodd scowled, his anger simmering just beneath the surface set to explode . "I'm almost done with the modifications."

"You ran all your stupid tests and said she was ready to be sent out," Luthor ground out. "You obviously have no clue what you're talking about."

"I warned you there were variables that could interfere with the micro chip, emotions being one of them, but you refused to listen to me," Grodd snarled at him. "There…the signal changes are being sent to the chip now. This should hopefully do the trick if we don't kill her first."

Batman felt a spark of hope begin to flicker inside of him as he talked to Diana, could see that he was beginning to get through to her. If he could just get her out of here and somewhere private, he could remove his cowl and allow her to see his face. It could be the one thing that could finally break through Grodd's programming in her brain and bring her back to him.

"Let me take you back to Bruce," Batman tried again as he came to a stop before her. "He's worried sick about you."

His breath hitched as he stared at her. She looked positively stunning dressed in armor of pure gold, her long raven hair braided. Past her, he could see Clark coming to stand behind her, keeping her safely pinned between the two of them with no place to go.

"Bruce…" Diana softly murmured his name, the corners of her lips curling slightly with his name, the warmth that suddenly flooded her heart.

Everything inside of her told her to fight, that they were the enemy, but her heart kept telling her something different…something that she couldn't ignore. She looked down to find Batman holding his hand out to her, waiting patiently for her to take it, to take her back to Bruce.

She slowly lifted her hand as she lifted her eyes to meet the white slits that stared harshly back at her. She bit her bottom lip as she fought against the sudden onslaught of pain that began to surge through her. The more she tried to fight it, the more intense the pain became.

Batman's heart was racing as she slowly raised her hand to take his. It took everything inside to keep from just grabbing her and pulling her into his arms in a fierce embrace, but he knew he couldn't do that. There were no doubt security cameras all over watching their entire interaction, Luthor and Grodd keeping close tabs on their prized possession.

Diana's fingers lightly brushed against the Batman's black gauntlet before suddenly pulling back as if she had been electrocuted. She cried out in agony as she grabbed her head, falling to her knees in excruciating pain.

"Diana!" Batman cried as he fell to his knees before her, grabbing hold of her upper arms.

She rocked back and forth as she held her head, the nauseating pain that gripped her unrelenting in its ferocity. "Make it stop…please, make it stop…" she begged through her tears, fighting to stay conscious.

Superman leaned over her, his hand finding her shoulder and feeling as helpless as ever as he watched her suffer such unimaginable pain. "Hang on, Diana," he told her.

"Luthor!" Batman snarled viciously, his gaze suddenly looking all around him. "Stop this now or I'll make sure you'll wish you'd never been born!"

He could feel Diana trembling violently in his hands, knowing he had to do something fast before Grodd and Luthor ended up killing her. His one hand released her arm, going to his utility belt and pulling out a small vial.

"Hang on, Diana," Batman murmured to her. "I'm going to get you out of here."

He ripped the cap off with his teeth but before he could jab it into her arm, Diana screamed in rage, her fist flying up to knock him backwards. She leapt to her feet, spinning around to face the Man of Steel. Clark instantly took a step back, not wanting to fight her.

Her cobalt eyes flashed with a fury unlike any he'd ever seen in her before, the Diana of a few moments ago suddenly gone now, suppressed once more by the powerful programming of the micro chip in her brain.

She seethed as she began to storm towards him, her fists curled and ready for a fight to the death. "Diana, I don't want to fight you!" Clark yelled at her as he continued to back away, trying to get through to her again.

She didn't respond this time as she suddenly took to the air, her fists plowing directly into his chest and sending him through the nearest wall. She abruptly turned around to find Batman nowhere to be found. She flew to the spot where he had just been lying on the floor, her furious gaze searching for him.

"Come out and face me!" she screamed into the air.

She turned in quick tight circles as she searched for him, turning around just in time to receive a flying black boot to her jaw that sent her sprawling backwards onto the ground. She immediately leapt to her feet, breathing heavily as she faced off against the Dark Knight.

A wicked smirk slowly broke across her face as she glared at him, but he refused to back down. His lover was still in there somewhere. He had gotten to her before and he would get to her again.

Diana swiftly flew at him, her fists cocked and ready to strike only to find the Man of Steel suddenly coming to stand between her and Batman. He quickly lifted his hands, grabbing hold of her fists and holding her back.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it quick!" Clark ground out as he fought to keep her at bay.

Batman raced to her with the vial gripped tightly in his hand. He jammed it into her neck just as she suddenly took to the air, hovering high above them. She ripped the syringe from her neck and threw it down at them. Superman swiftly took to the air as well; ready to catch her as Batman waited below for the drug to take effect.

"This…this isn't…over…." she groggily sneered at them, shaking her head as she fought to maintain consciousness as he vision grew blurry.

"Diana…please, let us help you," Superman begged her as he tried to draw closer to her, but she shot straight through the air, pounding a large hole through the roof and causing rubble to crash down upon both Superman and Batman as she disappeared from sight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Flash sighed heavily as he looked around at the chaotic mess that Diana had managed to create right before their eyes. Holding a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other, he had somehow been designated the one to clean up the destruction that poor Wondy had reduced half the Watchtower to when she had finally lost control and tore through the place like a violent tornado.

Actually, it hadn't been much of a designation as it had been more of a direct order. It had been a cross between a deep growl and a grunt from the Batman as he stormed through the Watchtower like vengeance incarnate, an understood command that Flash was the one who should stay behind to restore order while Bats and Supes saved Wondy.

If it hadn't been for his super speed, it would've taken weeks to repair the destruction the irate Amazon Princess had created when he and J'onn had tried to keep her from leaving. Thankfully, the Watchtower had been fairly devoid of staff thanks to an over-exuberance of criminal activity and natural disasters on earth at the time.

However, the looks and questions that he had received from League members slowly trickling in over the last several hours had kept him from actually completing his task. He'd had to explain what had happened, telling the story of Wonder Woman's surprising rampage. On top of that, Superman had made it pretty clear that he wanted everything back to normal by the time they saved Diana, not wanting her to know what she had done.

Wally sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, unable to keep his mind off of what was happening with his friend. Even though he constantly flirted with her and hit on her every possible chance he got, Diana was more like the big sister that he'd never had, the only one who truly appreciated his sense of humor. He missed her terribly and hoped that they brought her back soon.

Flash paused at the sound of the doors to the transportation bay whooshing open, turning to see who had returned this time. He was relieved to see Hawkgirl and Green Lantern had arrived and yet felt downhearted that it wasn't Wondy who had come back.

"It's about time!" Flash cried in exasperation as he dropped the dustpan. "What took you two so long? You've been gone for hours!"

"Hello to you too," Shayera scowled, crossing her arms against her chest.

Hawkgirl and Lantern paused at the sight of him standing there with a broom in hand, unsure of when he had become the maid of the space station. "What are you talking about?" GL responded in confusion. "We've been taking care of that tsunami ever since we got sent out as if our wet clothes weren't a dead giveaway."

"What happened here?" Hawkgirl asked as she began to look around.

"Wondy happened…that's what happened," Flash frowned, not feeling the least bit humorous seeing how his friend was in such terrible danger.

"Diana did all this?" Green Lantern exclaimed in surprise. "Looks like a war broke out in here."

"No, just a livid Amazon under the control of a criminal mastermind is all," Flash informed them, leaning on the broom handle with his forearm.

"Is that how you got that ugly bruise on your face?" John asked with a nod of his head in Wally's direction.

"Hey! I took it on the chin from an Amazon and lived to tell about it," Flash groused in indignation. "I think I should receive a gold medal."

"What happened, Flash?" Hawkgirl growled in irritation.

"Never get in the way of an immortal Princess from a line of mythical gods and goddesses especially when she's hell bent on escaping," he sighed heavily. "I tried to stop her before she got to the transportation bay, but the next thing I knew I woke up to find Bats next to me.

"Talk about a horrifying nightmare coming to life right before your eyes. I wake up with a splitting headache and a frantic Bats hovering over me demanding to know where his woman is."

"Where's Diana now?" Hawkgirl inquired, not feeling the least bit sympathetic for Flash.

"I'm better by the way," Wally harrumphed. "Thanks for your concern."

"Where is Diana?" Hawkgirl demanded through clenched teeth, her patience quickly fleeting as she raised her mace in warning.

"I don't know," Wally shrugged his shoulders. "Bats went out searching for her while J'onn is trying to find her through the Watchtower computer system now."

"We better check in with them and see if they need help," GL said to Shayera.

"Good luck with that," Wally snorted. "I tried to go along to help look for Wondy and I got stuck cleaning up the mess she made."

"Quit whining," John frowned with his typical militaristic glare. "It's not like she could help it. She's under Lex Luthor's influence now. She needs our help."

"I know, but just because I'm the fastest man alive doesn't mean that I should always be relegated to clean up duty," he pouted. "I'm a valuable member of this team too you know...a founder. I could cover a lot more ground in less time than all of you combined if Bats would let me help look for her."

"You are very valuable to us, Flash," GL told him in exasperation as Hawkgirl rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else you think might be important for us to know?" Shayera asked, leveling a threatening glare at the speedster.

"Bats told Supes to stay here on the Watchtower, but he left a couple of hours ago to check out a possible lead," Wally informed them. "Can't imagine Bats is going to be very happy with his orders not being followed. You know how he is when he gets all dark and scary and creepy."

Green Lantern began to make his way down the corridor, clapping the speedster on the back as he passed by. "Keep up the good work," he told him with a smirk. "You're doing a great job."

"That's not funny, GL!" Flash yelled at the Lantern's back as he and Shayera made their way to the monitor womb to check in with J'onn.

"We'll let you know as soon as we find out anything," Shayera called back over her shoulder at him in obvious amusement.

Flash grumbled annoyingly under his breath. "I am so bringing this up at the next founder's meeting," he muttered before yelling after them. "I care about Wondy too you know!"

He rubbed his sore jaw in aggravation as he returned to his chores; trying to ignore the pain and the fact that Wondy had almost knocked his teeth out. He was going to get this cleaned up as fast as possible and then he was going to join in the search whether Bats liked it or not.

XXX

Wonder Woman exploded through the ceiling like a powerful rocket, concrete and steel raining down upon Superman and Batman below. She felt an overwhelming need to get away from them, the powerful feelings they evoked within her confusing her.

Her mind was quickly becoming hazy by whatever Batman had injected into her, tongue becoming thick, her throat so dry. She could feel herself beginning to lose altitude as she fought to keep her eyes open. She needed to get away from here and back to Lex as soon as possible. He'd be able to help her.

Her vision grew blurry causing her to pause in the air, her thoughts growing difficult to connect as her mind went numb. Her limbs suddenly felt weak and difficult to coordinate as she started to plummet back towards earth, losing consciousness just before she hit the ground.

"Don't lose her!" Batman yelled at Superman as he brushed off the debris, climbing over rubble as he shot his grappling gun to follow Clark through the huge hole that Diana had made in the roof.

Superman immediately followed her, coming to an abrupt stop when he found a hoard of Luthor's robots on the roof waiting for them. Batman came to a stop beside Superman, cursing under his breath at the army of androids waiting to intercept them and keep them from getting to Wonder Woman.

Batman quickly began a fierce assault with an array of batarangs at the charging robots, taking out the first as he suddenly spotted Diana plummeting from the sky as the drug he'd injected her with finally took its full affect on her.

"Damn it," he swore as she disappeared from sight, desperation to get to her welling inside of him.

He didn't have time to dwell on it too much longer as the robots began attacking them with a vengeance. Superman quickly took to the air again, using his heat vision to destroy one robot after another as Batman threw batbombs while still trying got catch a glimpse of where Diana had disappeared.

The Dark Knight swiftly ducked out of the way, avoiding a robot's swinging arm and narrowly missing having his head knocked off his shoulders. He quickly turned, shoving a large black boot into the robot's back and sending it flying over the edge of the building.

He suddenly found himself being lifted off of his feet by his cape, causing him to kick his legs out in an effort to break free. The robot flung him like a rag doll across the roof by his cape, but he quickly compensated, tucking and rolling and landing skillfully back on his feet before slamming into a brick wall.

He swiftly threw his arm out, an electrically charged batarang directly hitting the robot square in the chest and causing it to short circuit. "Can you see Diana?" Batman yelled at Clark who was in the process of ripping a robot apart with his bare hands.

"No!" Clark yelled back. "I can't get a visual anymore. I saw her land over there somewhere, but I lost her."

Batman couldn't get a very clear view of where she had gone down especially with all the robots that now stood in his way trying to keep him from getting to her. He slammed a furious fist into a robot that was trying to grab him, frustration and rage eating him up from the inside out.

The robot got a lucky shot in, causing the Caped Crusader to grunt in pain as he felt a rib crack from the powerful blow. He gritted his teeth, pummeling the robot with all that he had. Every time that he got close to Diana, something happened to take her away from him once more.

He felt like he was losing her all over again, his heart being ripped from his chest every time.

With a growl of fury, Batman hammered away at the obstacle that stood in his way of getting to his Princess, his fists barely making dents in the thick metal as sweat trickled down his neck and back. Panting heavily, he finally pulled back, wanting to tear this tin can to shreds with his bare hands for keeping him from getting to her.

Hands suddenly snaked around the robot's neck from behind, snapping its head off and creating a blinding shower of sparks to shoot like a fountain. The robot collapsed to the ground in heap of crumpled metal revealing the Man of Steel towering behind it.

"Thanks," Batman grunted his gratitude that sounded anything but pleasant.

Clark stifled a smirk as he watched the Dark Knight take a running leap from the rooftop, his black cape billowing in the night as he fired his grappling gun just before disappearing from view. Clark quickly followed; anxious to get to Diana as well, fearful of what they might find when they finally got to her.

He hoped for Bruce's sake that she would be alright. He knew that Bruce couldn't handle another devastating loss. Clark feared this would be the one loss that would finally break him permanently, the final blow to his already fragile heart.

Batman flew through the night air, his gaze fixed on the spot he had last seen Diana go down. He hadn't been able to give her the full dose of the drug to knock her out, but hopefully it was enough to keep her down until he could get to her.

He landed on the rooftop of another building, pausing to look for where she had finally landed, but was unable to find her anywhere. He knew that she had to be around here someplace. He had to find her fast, make sure that she was alright and get her back to the Watchtower before she came to.

He looked up at Superman who as scanning the area from the sky with his x-ray vision. "Do you see her?" he yelled.

Although gruff, his panic was unmistakable. "Over there!" Clark suddenly pointed.

Batman turned to where Clark was pointing. It was a warehouse that had been abandoned for years. It had been used by criminals off and on over the ensuing years, a hot spot for every sort of criminal activity to go down.

He raced towards it, his heart stampeding wildly in his chest as he landed on top of the building. He ran towards a large hole in the glass skylight in the roof, one that he knew hadn't been there the last time he had been here.

Leaning over, Bruce looked over to spot Diana lying on the ground unconscious, her body creating a deep crater in the concrete floor from where she had landed. Blood and broken glass lay scattered on the ground around her, stealing his breath from his lungs.

He quickly lowered a cable, making his way down to her as Superman entered the building, landing on the ground on the other side of the fallen Amazon. Bruce kneeled down beside her, unable to breathe as he stared at his broken Princess.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," he whispered, taking in the numerous cuts and gashes that marred her skin.

"This isn't your fault," Superman firmly stated as he looked up from Diana to the Batman anxiously hovering over her. "We need to have her transported back to the Watchtower before she regains consciousness."

"We're going to have to work fast once we get her there," Batman frowned as he stared at the woman he loved. "We'll have to keep her sedated now until we can figure out how to stop Luthor and get that micro chip out of her head."

"I agree, but…" Clark began before suddenly being interrupted by a powerful fist to his jaw that sent him flying backwards.

Batman swiftly leapt to his feet, dodging and narrowly missing an Amazonian boot to the side of his head. Diana sat up, her furious gaze trained on the Dark Knight. She leapt to her feet as blood trickled down her cheek, her chest heaving with the rage pumping through her veins as she stared down the object of her vengeance.

"Diana, you have to listen to me," Bruce rasped as she began to make her way towards him, her blue eyes narrowed with deadly intent.

A pair of powerful arms suddenly caught her from behind in a vice-like grip that nearly stole her breath. "Diana, we're here to help you!" Clark stated as he gritted his teeth, preparing for the struggle she was about to put up against his hold on her. She never went down without a fight.

"I don't need help," she ground out, her enraged glower still locked on Batman. "I am a goddess!"

Diana suddenly threw her head back, smashing into Clark's face, but he refused to release her no matter what she did now. They needed to get her out of here and back to the Watchtower where they could keep her safe and away from Luthor.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast!" Clark yelled at Batman as Diana abruptly rose in the air, taking Superman with her.

She kicked her legs violently as she struggled to gain her freedom, refusing to be held down by this man. She was an Amazon warrior. No one held her back or tried to dominate her especially some man who held such little respect for who she was.

Batman watched as the two powerful superheroes began to fight in the air, each struggling to get the upper hand, but they were too evenly matched. His gauntleted hands curled into tight fists as helplessness clawed at his heart.

Diana screamed in rage as she fought, her body trembling with anger as she finally broke free from the powerful Kryptonian's hold on her. She swiftly spun around, her fists connecting with his chest and face in a furious flash of heated fury.

Superman threw up his arms, attempting to block her blows and grab hold of her wrists, but she was moving too quickly. "Diana, stop it!" he yelled at her. "We're your friends. We want to help you."

"You are not my friends," she screamed at him as he suddenly shoved her away. "Luthor is my only friend, the only man in my life. You two mean nothing to me!"

Bruce sneered with her words, his hands itching to feel Lex Luthor's neck in his grip. He would not stop until Luthor had paid for what he had done to Diana, for creating this horrifying nightmare that never seemed like it was ever going to end.

Diana suddenly flew directly at Superman with a renewed vengeance, hatred flashing in her eyes and a sneer on her lips. She pounded away at him with her fists, refusing to pause even for a second for fear he would gain control of her again.

Her right fist slammed hard against his jaw, sending him flying backwards through several walls and causing mortar and bricks to crash down around him. She quickly turned her attention to Batman still standing on the ground watching her.

With a wicked smirk on her face, Diana swiftly descended on him, ready to finish him off as well. Batman's eyes were locked on her as she rapidly drew closer. He knew what he was going to have to do in order to save her and nothing was going to keep him from doing just that.

Diana landed on the ground directly before him, stalking towards him as if he were her newest prize. She slowly dragged her tongue across her lips, ignoring the blood that continued to trickle down her cheek from the gash in her forehead.

"I'm going to have fun with you," she practically purred as she drew near.

"I don't want to fight you, Princess," he gruffly replied, standing his ground, his black cape draped around him like a protective shield.

"Too bad," she frowned. "You would have been more fun than the Kryptonian."

"I'm not as fun as you think," he shot back as she inched ever closer, like a beautiful fly to his spider's web.

"I still owe you for trying to drug me," she reminded him as she came to a stop before him, her hand reaching out to lightly run along the stubble lining his chiseled jaw. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I will do whatever I have to in order to save you," he firmly stated, not backing down.

His hand suddenly shot up from beneath his cape faster than a bolt of lightning, another vial in hand, but Diana caught his wrist before he could inject her, barely even flinching with the movement. She squeezed his wrist until he dropped it, the vial crashing to the ground and the glass crunching under the heel of her boot as she stepped on it.

Her intense blue-eyed glare never left his face as she stared at him, her mind and heart suddenly in a mighty tug-o-war for ultimate control. Unfortunately, the excruciating pain in her head was quickly winning out.

Batman's hand slowly slid to another compartment on his utility belt as he held her gaze, but her other hand swiftly found it. Before he knew what was happening, she had him pinned up against a nearby wall, her body pressed fully against his, his hands trapped on either side of his head against the wall.

They were both breathing hard now as they stared at each other, blue eyes locked on the white slits of his cowl. He knew his Princess was in there somewhere fighting to get out. He just had to find a way to reach her, to help her break free of Luthor's control.

"I love you, Diana," he murmured, his chest heaving.

Her suddenly lips crashed into his in a violent assault, taking him by surprise and taking his breath away. He greedily returned the kiss, not sure if this was truly his Diana at that moment and a small part of him not sure if he cared as her tongue swiftly entered to sensually slide against the roof of his mouth.

She pulled back, breathing heavily as she stared at him again. "Time to take you to meet your new master," she smiled at him.

"I don't think so, Princess," he rasped as he rammed his head against hers, causing her to stumble back, her hand going to her forehead.

She growled angrily, her fist connecting with his stomach and causing him to double over. He swiftly recovered, lifting a boot and slamming it hard into her gut. A Themyscirian curse filled the air as she charged at him again, bent on ending this here and now.

"You will pay dearly, mortal," she hissed as her fists began their violent assault on the Dark Knight.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, not totally happy with this chapter, but I'm tired after fighting with it for the last several days. Sorry if it's kind of boring, but we're getting closer to wrapping this one up so hang with me! :)**

**Chapter 16**

Superman moaned softly as he began to come to, trying to clear his head of the thick haze of cobwebs that pervaded his mind as he struggled to remember what had happened. He groaned as he tried to move only to find that was buried under tons of rubble and steel.

He drew a deep breath, trying to carefully shift his position, unsure of what was happening outside of the pile of debris that had him pinned down. Deciding to risk it, he finally forced himself to his feet, the debris flying off of him in a powerful burst of strength combined with anger.

He looked up to window to find the moon still lighting the night sky, but it was definitely lower than it had been when they had first arrived here. "Batman," he muttered under his breath in concern as he suddenly remembered who he had been with and what they had been doing here.

Clark swiftly flew towards the place where they had first found Diana lying unconscious on the ground, his worry mounting the closer he drew. It was quiet – eerily quiet, not a single sound save for the soft flapping of his cape in the wind as he flew like a bullet to find out what had happened to Bruce and Diana.

He landed near the deep cavity in the concrete where Diana had landed not long ago only to find no one around. The room was torn apart as if a war had broken out…a very one-sided war it seemed. Crates and broken equipment lay scattered in pieces all over, shards of glass and holes in walls.

As he looked around, he found no sign of any of Batman's clever gadgets – no batarangs, no batbombs, nothing to indicate that he had put up much of a fight. Bruce had let Diana win the brawl so she would take him back to Luthor in order to save her.

That had been Bruce's plan all along if they had been unable to subdue her and get her back to the Watchtower. The problem was…where were they now?

XXX

Grodd and Luthor both looked up at the sound of heels clicking against the floor, stunned to see the Amazonian warrior walking into their lair with something large draped casually over her shoulder. She sauntered towards them like the cat that had caught the canary, seemingly oblivious to the numerous cuts and injuries that marked her body.

She came to a stop before them with a dark smirk on her red lips, her intense gaze boring straight through them as she silently unloaded her prize, dropping it to the floor at their feet. She put her hands on her hips in triumphant victory, her eyes never leaving theirs as she waited for their response.

Both criminals looked down to find the Batman lying unconscious before them. He looked as if he'd been dragged to hell and back, his uniform torn and the lower half of his face already showing evidence of the beating he'd taken. Luthor looked up first in shock, a wide smile spreading across his face. This was turning out better than even he had expected.

"I knew it would work," he gleefully grinned as he stared in awe at the Amazon before him.

Grodd knelt on the ground beside the Dark Knight, checking to see if Gotham's vigilante was even still alive for them to use. "Wonder Woman actually brought us Batman," the gorilla incredulously shook his furry head. "We have two-thirds of the trinity at our disposal."

"Don't sound so shocked, Grodd," Luthor grumbled as he walked towards the fallen Justice League member, kicking him in the ribs with the toe of his boot to make sure that he was really down before moving to stand before Wonder Woman. "I told you my plan would work."

Wonder Woman stared into Luthor's eyes as he lightly ran the tip of his finger along the delicate curve of her perfect face, never flinching away from his contact or moving to break his hand for even touching her. There was nothing but cold detachment brimming there in those blue depths that had once held such warmth.

Luthor was completely enchanted by her. There was no denying the incredible beauty and strength that she possessed and she was all his to command to do as he wished. He was practically intoxicated with the power that he now held in the palm of his hand, leaving him a little lightheaded with giddiness and the wonderful implications of it all.

He now controlled the most powerful woman in the entire world, probably the whole galaxy and there was nothing that anyone could possibly do to stop him now. Through her, he could potentially gain control of the Amazon nation as well.

"She definitely beat the hell out of Batman," Grodd suddenly said, utter amazement coloring his voice. "He's going to have a painfully rude awakening when he finally comes out of it."

"I want to be the first face he sees when he opens his beady little bat eyes," Luthor scowled, looking down over his shoulder at the fallen hero of Gotham.

"I have to admit I'm somewhat surprised she captured him so easily," Grodd admitted, rubbing his chin in suspicion. "He is not so easy to confine. I would've sooner thought she'd capture Superman before him."

"You're giving him too much credit, Grodd," Luthor sneered with obvious disdain.

"Few have ever truly captured the Batman," Grodd reminded him. "He may not be a Meta, but he's the hardest to catch of the entire League, an escape artist of the greatest magnitude."

"When you strip off that uniform, he is just an ordinary man," he shot back, pointing down at the body on the floor before turning his attention back to the Amazon before him. "Which by the way, don't try to remove…"

Grodd's piercing shriek of pain interrupted his warning, causing Luthor to turn back around to find the gorilla shaking his hand in an effort to remove the sharp sting. "…his cowl. It's electrically charged you buffoon," Luthor finished derogatorily.

Grodd got to his feet with a growling curse. "Thanks for the warning," he grumbled. "So how do you recommend getting it off of him? I want to know which ordinary man has been causing us so much grief over the years."

"You're the one with the so-called genius mind," Luthor frowned. "You figure it out."

"Do you want me to go after Superman?" Wonder Woman suddenly asked, eager for another fight.

"Not quite yet," Luthor shook his head. "Why don't you get cleaned up? You have done very well, my dear. You deserve some rest before going after the great Man of Steel."

Diana's smile grew darker as she nodded her head in agreement. Luthor leaned in kissing her hard on the mouth before releasing her. She stepped over Batman's unconscious body without even a second glance or thought as she made her way to the bathroom.

Luthor watched her as she walked away, taking in the sexy sway of her hips with admiration. "We have the ultimate weapon in our hands, Grodd," he distractedly said, his eyes growing distant with his twisted thoughts. "The possibilities are endless. We could feasibly control the whole world soon."

Grodd frowned as he stared at him. "You're letting your appetite for power get ahead of us. All we have is Wonder Woman and an unconscious Bat. We haven't even conquered Gotham or Metropolis so try to rein it in, Luthor."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have no vision, Grodd?" Luthor scowled at him.

"I have a lot of vision," the gorilla sneered at him. "I just know how to be cautiously optimistic. You on the other hand don't."

"Just get Batman ready to be implanted," Luthor snapped with growing impatience. "I want this done as soon as possible. It'll probably take both Wonder Woman and Batman to take down Superman."

"I can't implant the micro chip in his brain until I can figure out how to get him out of that suit," Grodd angrily reminded him. "It's going to take some time."

"You better get it figured out soon because I want him converted as soon as possible," Luthor ordered him. "The longer we wait, the more likely the chance that Superman and the rest of the League will find us and then it'll all be over."

"I am not working for you," Grodd retorted with a growl rising in his throat. "We are partners in this, Luthor, and as much as I hate it we need each other if we are going to succeed."

Luthor grumbled incoherently under his breath as he stormed away leaving Grodd alone with the Dark Knight still lying lifelessly on the ground at his feet. The gorilla looked down at the man before him. They finally had the formidable Batman in their hands, all theirs to do with as they pleased.

He just needed to figure out a way to get him out of the Bat suit and identify the man behind the infamous cowl once and for all.

XXX

Batman slowly began to regain consciousness, suddenly wishing that he hadn't. There was not one part of him that did not hurt, not one single fiber of his being that didn't cry out in pain. He swallowed back the groan that stuck painfully in his throat as he slowly began analyzing his body for injuries.

He was fairly certain he had several broken ribs among the countless bruises and abrasions, his jaw either broken or at the very least dislocated. He felt as if he'd been hit by a freight train, but knew it had actually been his Amazon Princess who had caused the damage.

He knew he was going to have to push aside the pain, to use his mind to control it in order to save Diana and get her out here. His plan so far was working perfectly, allowing Diana to beat him senseless in order to bring him to Luthor and Grodd.

Even though he felt like hell, he knew he'd go through it all over again without a second thought just for a chance to save her.

Batman slowly opened his eyes, keeping the white slits narrowed so as not to give away the fact that he was now conscious. It was quiet, giving him the slim shred of hope the he was alone, but he wasn't going to take that hope for granted until he knew more about what was going on.

He attempted to move his hands to find he was strapped down to a metal chair, steel straps around his chest and abdomen, wrists and ankles. It almost made him smile to himself that they actually thought that they could keep him here like this.

He carefully looked around, taking in his surroundings to find himself in a rather large room with steel walls. They had acquired quite a bit of technology here, some of the best that he had seen. They were definitely working to create an army of Metas starting with the Justice League.

Looking to his right, he spotted Grodd sitting with his back to him before a vast bank of computers, working hard and completely oblivious to his prisoner. Luthor didn't appear to be anywhere around, leaving him to wonder exactly what the bald-headed madman could be up to.

Diana was nowhere to be found, creating a sense of panic within him. He needed to find her, make sure that she was alright…or as alright as she could be with that micro chip in her brain.

His intense gaze slowly swept the rest of his surroundings, coming to a stop on the other side of the room where seven large silver capsules were lined up against the wall. The capsules were connected to tubes and cords that ran to a massive computer that controlled them, helping preserve life or to keep them completely immobilized.

Seven capsules…seven founders of the Justice League. It wasn't that big of a leap to know exactly what Luthor and Grodd were planning to do here.

His eyes finally came to rest on the last capsule on the left, the clear glass allowing him a full view of the person inside. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of Diana inside the casket-like capsule, her eyes closed and looking all the world as if she was dead. It was the most unnerving display, causing his entire body to go rigid with blinding fury.

Her face looked so pale against her raven hair, a large gash on her forehead from where she had crashed through that skylight because of him, because of the drug he had injected into her system momentarily knocking her out. It made his chest tighten painfully as he stared at her.

He needed to get to Diana, to get her out of here and away from Luthor and Grodd before he lost his whole world. Hopefully, he could find what he needed here to remove that deadly chip from her brain before they killed her.

He also had to stop them before they got their hands on the other League members. The ramifications of them gaining control of the seven founders of the Justice League would be a living nightmare. The rest of the League could crumble into dust if the other members were unable to stop the seven founders.

Images of their experience with the Justice Lords suddenly flashed through his mind causing an icy chill of dread to shiver through him. The Justice League in the hands of the likes of Luthor and Grodd would be the worst kind of disaster. It would literally turn into hell on earth.

When this was all over, he was going to have to come up with a contingency plan for such a potential crisis in the future. They couldn't allow someone to take over the founders or the League like this, controlling them like puppets in order to rule the world.

First, though, he needed to get Diana out of there.

The sudden sound of approaching footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Luthor making his way to where Diana was incased in that damned capsule that he was desperate to break apart with his bare hands. He ground his teeth as he watched Luthor come to stop before her, raising his hand to run his fingers lightly over the glass as if attempting to caress her face.

It took all Bruce had to keep his heart rate even, his breathing steady when all he wanted to do was get his hands on Luthor. He watched as the man stood before Diana, staring at her for several minutes thinking only God knows what about her.

His nostrils flared with the fury burning within, his jaw clenched tight. The sooner he took care of Luthor and Grodd, the sooner he could get that damned device out of Diana's head and get her back home with him where she belonged.

"How is she doing?" Luthor asked Grodd.

Grodd turned in his chair to look at Lex, a grim expression on his face. "She seems to be handling the implant well," he replied. "I am finding, though, that the longer the micro chip is implanted in her brain, the more her body is becoming dependent upon it. Soon, I don't think she'll be able to survive without it."

Luthor stared at the beautiful Amazon, his thoughts churning as a grin broke across his face. "That's better than I could have ever hoped for. Soon, no one will be able to remove it without ending her life."

"It's beginning to look that way," Grodd agreed.

Taut tendrils of anger rose up within Bruce like powerful fingers threatening to strangle him. He was enraged over what he was hearing and at the same time the information was proving to be valuable. He knew he was going to have to act quickly if he was going to be able to save Diana or he would lose her to Luthor forever.

"And what about the emotional factor influencing the micro chip? Have you found a way to counteract it before we implant it in Batman?"

Grodd released a weary breath before responding. "Not yet," he shook his head. "Until I can come up with a way to offset her emotions, they will continue to cause interruptions in the signal output of the micro chip."

"There has to be a way around it," Luthor frowned.

"I've run several simulations already. The deeper a person's emotions run, the harder it will be to control the individual," he tried to explain. "Wonder Woman is known for her compassionate heart, her temper and fierce determination; therefore, her emotions tend to run higher.

"Batman, on the other hand, is known for his cold detachment, his analytical mind and detective skills. He is able to put logic over heart and therefore should have no disruption in the signal output."

"So Batman will be our best specimen to control," Luthor thoughtfully said, turning to look at the Dark Knight strapped to the chair in the middle of the room. "Who would have guessed his cold hearted callousness would turn out to be so beneficial for us?"

"I still have to figure out a way to get him out of that uniform first," Grodd groused. "He has the entire suit rigged from top to bottom."

Batman couldn't help but smirk to himself. They had no idea what they were getting themselves into. He carefully worked a small pick free from his gauntlet, working the lock on the steel band on his wrist while Luthor and Grodd continued to talk.

This had gone on for far too long. Hopefully, Clark remembered to stick to the plan.

He could feel the tight band loosening on his wrist, but didn't move it just yet, wanting to keep the element of surprise on his side. He just hoped that Diana remained in her present comatose state until after he'd dealt with Grodd and Luthor. He didn't want to have to engage her in another battle. He wasn't sure he'd survive it.

"Just figure out the bat uniform soon," Luthor angrily stated as he came to stand behind Grodd. "I want him implanted before the end of the day."

Grodd spun around in his chair, leaping to his feet in indignation. "I do not work for you, Luthor, so stop telling me what to do!" he snarled. "I'm not one of your little minions you can boss around. If it weren't for me, you would never have gotten this far."

"And what exactly have you gotten me?" Luthor shot back, folding his arms against his chest. "I have Wonder Woman and an unconscious Bat that we can't do a damn thing with because you can't disable his suit. I want the trinity, Grodd!"

"Go play with your Wonder Toy and leave me to do the real work," Grodd sneered at him, his large hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"I'm warning you, Grodd…" Luthor snapped, jabbing his finger into the gorilla's broad chest.

"You're warning me?" Grodd roared, his dark eyes narrowing.

"Yes I am," Luthor shouted back, turning to find the metal chair where they had been holding Batman completely empty. "He's gone!"

"I warned you that Batman could escape anything!" Grodd snarled as he immediately ran back to his computer.

"He's got to be around here somewhere. Release Wonder Woman from stasis…now!" Luthor yelled as a batarang suddenly whizzed past his head, narrowly missing him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Grodd! Do something…now!" Luthor bellowed as he ducked and ran for cover behind some crates filled with unpacked equipment.

"I am!" Grodd snarled, looking to his left to find Batman's utility belt suddenly missing from the desk. He growled under his breath, furious that Luthor hadn't taken him more seriously when he had warned him about the infamous Batman.

He punched several keys, a couple of steel doors sliding open on the other side of the room revealing an army of robots that immediately came to life at Grodd's command. Their titanium bodies gleamed brightly in the light of the room, the pounding of their metal boots against the floor making ground almost shudder.

"Damn it," Batman hissed to himself as he watched the door to Diana's containment pod abruptly releasing her, her eyes fluttering open with sudden awareness.

He grimaced as he attempted to draw a breath, the sharp pain a constant reminder of his broken ribs. Turning his attention back to the dozen robots on the far side of the room, he knew there was no way that he was going to be able to stop them and Diana both even if he was a hundred percent.

He just hoped that Clark showed up soon or this could all be over before it even got started if Diana got her hands on him.

Batman quickly grabbed his grappling gun, shooting it at the robots stalking towards him, using it to wrap around the legs of the first one. He grunted as he pulled hard on the thick cable, taking the android down with a crash.

_One down…eleven to go,_ he thought to himself.

Without missing a beat, he reached into his utility belt, grabbing several bat gas bombs and threw them into the middle of the room. They clinked against the steel floor, rolling towards their victims as smoke immediately began to fill the air causing Grodd and Luthor to cough.

"Find him!" Luthor growled as he threw a chair through a nearby window in order to help clear the smoke that blanketed the room.

Batman moved with his usual stealth and skill, blending in with the shadows and remaining as invisible as possible as he moved his way through the room under the cover of the smoke screen. He worked quickly, trying to apply electrically charged bat bombs to as many androids as possible before he was found by Diana.

He cursed to himself as the smoke began to clear, Luthor yelling at Grodd and Grodd growling angrily in response. He knew that their partnership wouldn't last long. They were both egotistical maniacs, each wanting to be the one in control and running the show. It was only a matter of time before their alliance began to crumble.

Batman knew he needed to get Grodd away from that computer system so he could download the information he needed to get that micro chip out of Diana's brain. The problem was that he was injured and greatly outnumbered. Of course, that had never stopped him before and he sure as hell wasn't going to allow it to keep him from saving Diana now.

Finding his stun gun, Luthor began firing into the white smoke that still pervaded the room, firing aimlessly and hoping to strike the Dark Knight. "Watch where you fire that thing, damn it!" Grodd shouted from his computer station, barely missing being hit.

"Just stay out of my way!" Luthor yelled back.

Grodd fumed as he continued to send signals to Diana's micro chip, giving her instructions on capturing Batman as well as trying to control the robots that were quickly being eliminated by the Caped Crusader. One explosion after another filled the air as droids succumbed to the bombs Batman had placed on them. Grodd quickly began entering codes, getting more robots ready to take the place of their fallen companions.

He felt a sudden cable wrapping around his body, an electrical current running through it and causing him to fall from his chair. He cried out in pain as the current intensified, his anger building as he struggled to break free.

Opening his eyes, Grodd found himself staring up at Batman. "You can't win," he snarled. "Wonder Woman will stop you."

"Not if I can help it," Batman sneered, kicking the gorilla square in the jaw with his boot and knocking him out.

Bruce quickly began typing on the computer, looking for the files that he needed to reverse what they had done to Diana. He rapidly transferred the date he found in the computer to the computer system at the Watchtower before abruptly turning and slamming his fist into Luthor's face.

Luthor cried out in anger as he stumbled backwards in shock, holding his broken nose as blood began to pour down his face. "Wonder Woman!" he roared. "Stop Batman, but don't kill him! I need him alive!"

Batman's body instantly tensed knowing that he was going to have to fight her again, knowing that he couldn't let her beat him senseless like he had allowed her to do back in the abandoned factory. He needed to stay conscious if he was going to make it out of here.

He could sense her presence drawing closer even with the smoke that continued to linger in the air creating a shield about him. He always knew when she was close; her scent, her radiant aura always alerting him to her presence.

He continued typing; practically feeling her breath hot against his cowled neck until the very last second when he suddenly ducked just as her fist came crashing down. She smashed the keyboard to bits sending sparks and keys flying like shrapnel as Batman rolled under the table and popped up on the other side.

"Diana, don't do this!" he hissed at her, his rage simmering just beneath the surface and set to blow at any second.

Wonder Woman just glowered darkly at him, a sinful smirk dancing on her lips as she stared at him. The cold detachment that pervaded her blue eyes caused a shiver to spike through him. He was quickly losing her to that damned device, her body and mind becoming dependent upon it to think, to survive.

He felt her slipping through his fingers, his future…his very life.

Her chest heaved as she inched closer to the table that separated them, her hands balled into fists of destruction. He knew that he couldn't take another pounding by her and live to tell about it. Once had been more than enough.

She quickly flew over the table at him, tackling him to the ground causing him to grunt in pain as she landed on top of him. He swiftly shoved the pain from his mind as he suddenly rolled her onto her back, momentarily giving him the upper hand.

He had to work fast, keep her moving and on her toes just like when they sparred together. He swiftly threw himself off of her before she could roll them over and pin him to the ground again. He rolled several feet away from her, springing into a crouch as he waited for her next move.

Bruce hoped that he could keep her moving and eventually wear her out. The only problem was that she was a Meta and he was not. He would definitely wear out long before she would. He just needed to keep her busy until Superman finally decided to show up.

Clark could keep her occupied while he at last got his hands on Luthor and the information he needed to save her life.

He could hear Luthor shouting orders at Diana from the background, Grodd still thankfully out like a light. Robots whirred in the background, waiting for their next command to attack, but so far staying out of the fight between Wonder Woman and Batman.

Bruce knew that his only shot at getting to Diana was by evoking her emotions. Grodd had said that it was their one flaw in the technology that Luthor and he had created and he was going to use it now to his advantage.

"Diana, you are an Amazon warrior…a Princess," he reminded her. "Why are you letting a mere mortal man like Luthor to control you?"

"He doesn't control me!" she angrily shouted as they began to circle one another, each watching to see who would make the next move. "No one controls me!"

"Then why are you following his commands?" he goaded her. "Can't Amazon women think for themselves or do they require a man to do it for them?"

Bruce prayed to whichever of her gods could help her now that this worked. If it only served to further incite her rage which was already about set to explode, he would be in for the beating of his life, one that he knew he'd never walk away from.

"How dare you speak such blasphemy!" she screamed, her body nearly trembling with righteous indignation. "Our wisdom comes from the great goddess Athena. We need no man to help us think!"

"Don't listen to Batman!" Luthor shouted. "Just get him!"

"Diana, you're under his control," Batman continued to provoke her. "Think for yourself and not this lunatic! He's using you! I thought you were a proud Amazon."

Diana gritted her teeth as she sneered at him, her rage searing through her veins. "I am a proud Amazon warrior!"

"Then come on, Princess," he growled fiercely at her. "I know you're still in there somewhere. You're stronger than this. You're letting Luthor win!"

"You don't know anything about me!" she glowered hotly at him.

"Actually, I know you better than you know yourself," he told her, his voice suddenly gentler than it had just been, his feelings for her breaking through.

The tone of his voice momentarily stunned her, her expression briefly softening before growing hard once again. "You're just trying to get into my head."

"Luthor and Grodd are already there," he snapped at her. "I'm just trying to get them out for you."

"No one is controlling me!" she yelled. "Not them and not you! I do as I please!"

Diana abruptly lunged at him just like he had expected her to when her anger got control of her. He quickly compensated, pivoting on his left foot, allowing him to get a shot in as his elbow slammed hard into the middle of her back.

He forced himself to think of this as just one of their usual sparring sessions and that he wasn't fighting her for his very survival. The thought of actually causing the woman he loved pain hurt too much when everything inside of him wanted to protect her.

Diana fell hard to the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs, but she swiftly recovered. She leapt to her feet with a fierce growl, turning on her heel and slamming her fist into his chest.

Batman flew back into a nearby wall with a grunt as he fought to catch his breath which only created another wave of nauseating pain to roll through him. He was pretty certain she had just cracked his sternum.

He struggled to get to his feet, knowing he needed to keep moving. He began to silently curse Clark, calling him everything he could think of as he narrowly missed Diana's fist coming at his jaw. He knew he couldn't take another blow to his face or he'd definitely be eating out of a straw.

He fired his grappling gun, allowing it to swiftly pull him up and away from his Amazonian predator and to the unfinished ceiling above. He landed on a high beam, looking down at an enraged Wonder Woman who quickly took to the air to pursue him.

He also caught site of Grodd breaking lose and scrambling to his feet to join in the foray. Several of the robots suddenly took to the air as well and taking Batman by surprise. They had never done that before when they had previously engaged them.

He found himself suddenly trapped with Diana looming before him and the now flying robots hovering behind him, but he wasn't about to give up yet. He still had a few more tricks up his Bat sleeve.

"Impressive, Batman," Diana smirked at him, her gaze darkening with sudden lust. "Are you ready to give up yet or do you want to keep playing this highly…arousing…game of cat and mouse?"

Batman was taken aback by her abrupt sensual turn. Something inside of her must still feel that fiercely intense pull to one another that continually drew them towards each other like a powerful magnet neither could begin to resist.

"You should remember, Princess," he smirked back at her. "I never give up."

"Since you know me so well, you should know that I never give up either…especially when I want something," she said with a brilliant smile that immediately melted his heart just like she somehow always managed to do. She was the only one who ever truly could.

"Don't I know that," he muttered breathlessly to himself in mild amusement.

It was because of her immense patience and tenacity that they were even together now. She never once buckled under his bat glare nor had she crumbled from his brusque and often cruel dismissal of her.

She had seen him for what was beneath the gruff offensive demeanor, choosing to see directly into his heart, his very soul. She had never given up on him and he wasn't about to give up on her now.

"Catch me if you can, Princess," he dared her, suddenly leaping from his high perch and taking her by surprise.

Diana watched as he dropped from the beam, his arms abruptly shooting out from his sides as he allowed his cape to carry him through the air. She swiftly recovered from her momentary lustful admiration to follow him to the ground.

"Don't let Batman get away!" Luthor screamed at Wonder Woman. "I want him!"

Diana landed on the ground, fists repeatedly crashing through crates and tossing them aside to get to the man behind them. A shower of wood rained down around her as she pressed forward only to find him not there.

She yelled out in frustration, her blue eyes flashing wildly with rage. "Where are you?" she roared.

"Behind you," he softly said, his hand immediately pinching the nerves in her neck that would knock her out for a little while. He watched as she crumpled limply to the floor. "Sorry, Princess, but I can't afford to take any more hits from you right now."

Batman swiftly turned to find more robots zeroing in on him. He was rapidly wearing down, his body threatening to give out on him but he wasn't about to give up yet, not when he was this close to getting Diana back.

The sound of Luthor's laughter filled his ears as the robots converged on him. He began to back up but found himself with nowhere to go. Grodd was bringing in more robots, replacing the ones Batman had already disposed of.

Completely surrounded by droids, Batman reached into his utility belt to find he was out of bat bombs. He hadn't had a chance to restock after their last fight with Luthor's droids. He'd been too worried about getting to Diana.

Just then, Superman flew through the door followed by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl much to Batman's relief. He loathed the idea of needing any help but at this point he didn't care. All that mattered to him was Diana.

Batman immediately looked for Luthor in the midst of the chaos that had suddenly erupted with the arrival of his fellow League members, catching sight of Hawkgirl's mace connecting with Grodd's chest. He spotted Luthor trying to make a quick exit, but he wasn't about to lose him this time. He wasn't going to allow him to interfere with his and Diana's lives any longer.

Luthor raced towards the back of the room, steering clear of the battle that had erupted. He was beyond livid as he watched his brilliant plan falling apart at the seams right before his very eyes, his dream slipping away.

He tightly gripped the hand held control Grodd had given him, punching buttons furiously in an effort to revive Wonder Woman. His mind was already racing, trying to come up with a way to salvage his plan and keep Wonder Woman under his control.

He turned to look back over his shoulder, furious to see his robots being decimated one after another. Suddenly turning back around, he stopped short when he discovered Batman standing directly in front of him. Batman immediately slammed his fist directly in Luthor's face, knocking him back onto the ground.

He was leaning over Lex in less than a heartbeat, angrily grabbing hold of him and yanking him up to his feet with a fierce growl. He held him up by Lex's shirt, his feet dangling an inch or so above the ground as he found himself staring into the face of an enraged Batman.

Luthor's eyes went wide with fear. "You can't hurt me," he snapped. "Remember your precious code of ethics."

"That's the League's code…not mine," he deeply snarled as he turned and slammed Luthor hard up against a nearby wall.

Luthor winced at the pain that shot through him as his head cracked against the steel wall. "But…but you're part of the trinity…a founding member of the Justice League!"

"I'll revoke my membership from the League right now just to make sure you get the beating you deserve for what you did to Wonder Woman," he rasped, his Batman voice more ferocious than he had ever heard it before.

Luthor was stunned by what he was witnessing, the fury that consumed the Caped Crusader. He had never seen the Batman so incensed in his entire life, this upset about a teammate…unless…

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he mockingly stated as realization dawned on him, a smirk spreading across his face as he stared back at the Dark Knight, suddenly forgetting the fear that had just gripped him. "Well, this is a very interesting development now isn't it?"

"I am not in love with Wonder Woman so you better get that out of your head right now," Batman snarled, slamming him against the wall again and nearly knocking him unconscious. "I just don't like to see any of my teammates being manipulated and controlled by anyone…especially vile scum like you."

Luthor's eyes narrowed as he fought to remain conscious. Was he telling him the truth or was he just trying to protect his secret love for the Amazon? Either way, this could be used to his advantage.

"I have such great plans for her, you know," Luthor smugly gloated. "Would you like to hear about how I am going to make her mine? How she's going to be my personal…bodyguard…in every way?"

"You are going to tell me how to remove that damn micro chip from her brain…now!" Batman roared, his insides twisting painfully with Luthor's words.

"Or what?" Luthor smirked. "Are you really going to kill me? Could you live with yourself if you did, Batman?"

The Dark Knight threw him roughly to the ground to kneel over him, his fist drawn back. "There's only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Destroying the last robot, Superman raced towards them, watching as Batman pummeled Luthor mercilessly as his fist repeatedly slammed into his face. "Batman, stop!" Clark shouted at him, pulling him off of Luthor. "I won't let you do it!"

"Let go of me!" Batman growled at him, struggling to break free from Superman's hold on his arms as he glared down at Luthor.

Superman leaned in close to his ear so no one could hear. "She needs you now," Clark reminded him as he looked down at a badly beaten Luthor. "You know she wouldn't want you to kill for her."

Something seemed to suddenly snap him out of the blinding rage that gripped him so fiercely, bringing him back under control again. He quit struggling against the Man of Steel who finally released his hold on him.

"Take him and Grodd to Arkam," Batman hissed before making his way to Diana still lying unconscious on the floor. "I need to get Diana back to the Watchtower."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Batman sat on the metal bench outside of the operating room, his head tilted back against the wall as he waited. It seemed just like yesterday that he had been sitting in this very spot waiting while a part of him was dying inside, fearing that he'd lost her in the Akusu alien attack.

It seemed like yesterday and yet it felt like a lifetime ago. So much had happened since then, some moments amazing and some a living hell he wished more than anything that he could just forget about forever.

He just hoped his princess would survive removing the micro chip from her brain. He wanted many more amazing moments with her and hopefully less horrifying ones. With Luthor now in Arkam, things should finally quiet down.

He didn't regret for one moment the beating that he had given Luthor, knew he would do it all over again in a heartbeat. It was the very least of what that animal deserved. He just wished Clark hadn't interfered when he had, stopping him from giving Lex the full extent of his rage for the pain that he had caused them.

Luthor had put Diana through more pain and misery than anyone should ever have to endure. It had been pure hell being forced to watch her being tortured, suffering like that and so helpless to take away the pain that was slowly eating away at her sanity.

His hands curled into tight fists even now as his heart began to race, thoughts of revenge coursing through him. He could easily slip inside Arkam; disable the security cameras, leaving Luthor all alone with him to finally handle once and for all.

The corners of his lips curled slightly with the thought, relishing the idea of having Lex Luthor all to himself to punish as he saw fit. He would never be able to get his vile hands on Diana ever again. He'd never be able to hurt anyone ever again.

His faint smile slowly morphed into a sneer as Clark's words suddenly filled his mind. _She wouldn't want you to kill for her._

Would she still love him if he allowed his inner darkness to take over, pronouncing his own final judgment over the power hungry lunatic or would she wish that he'd done it? Just finished off Luthor after all the horror he'd put her through?

Bruce released a ragged breath, his chest tight with unrelenting fear that he was going to lose the most beautiful, amazing woman that he'd ever had the privilege to love.

His entire body ached, his eyes burned with exhaustion as he shifted on the hard bench. He had refused any medical attention when he had brought her back to the Watchtower, insisting they take care of her first.

She had started to come around the moment he had laid her down on the bed in the med bay, forcing J'onn to swiftly sedate her as Bruce had attempted to hold an enraged Diana down. He was pretty sure that he had a dislocated shoulder now because of it.

Despite the pain he was in, Bruce couldn't help but smile to himself. He loved his Amazon Princess's feisty spirit, her strength and passionate fire that burned so brightly within her. It was so attractive to him, completely enchanting him.

It also didn't hurt that her fiery spirit carried over into their bedroom. The intense passion they shared when they made love was unlike anything that he'd ever experienced before in his entire life, taking him to new heights of unbridled pleasure that nearly overloaded his senses every time.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was so in love with her that the sex was so amazing or because she had been blessed by Aphrodite, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

A red blur suddenly streaked around the corner coming to a stop directly before the Dark Knight. "Hey, Bats, how's Wondy?" he asked, shocked by what he now saw. "Whoa! What happened to you? You look like hell!"

"Thanks," Batman grunted. "This is what happens when you cross an enraged Amazon."

"Wondy did that to you?" he gasped. "Dude, you must have really ticked her off. Any word yet?"

"No," he wearily replied, leaning forward to hold his head in his hands as sudden grief rose in his throat.

Wally quickly sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Batman instantly winced with the contact causing the Flash to jerk his hand away as if he'd been burned. "Sorry," Flash muttered. "Broken?"

"Dislocated," Bruce grimaced.

"I'm sure Wondy will be just fine," he reassured him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees in a mirror image of the man beside him. "She's strong. If she can survive the attack by the crazy aliens, she can survive anything."

Batman knew what the speedster was saying was true, but it didn't help lessen the very real fear that he was going to lose her somehow.

"I have her room nearly put back together," Wally informed him, trying to lighten the mood a little for him. "I'll have to requisition her a new dresser. Man, she really obliterated her old one. There was nothing left but splinters."

"I'll take care of it," Batman bluntly stated, wanting to get her something special instead of just the stand issue furniture that was usually ordered for the Watchtower.

"Might I say that Wondy certainly has a very racy taste in night wear," Flash said without even thinking, his mind taking him back to the sexy lingerie he'd discovered. "You are the luckiest man who ever lived, Bats. I mean that little red number was amazing! Man, there was barely anything to it and then that black one…"

Wally was finally cut off by the sound of a threatening growl coming from the throat of the terror-inducing Dark Knight of Gotham beside him. The bat glare he received was the scariest yet, fierce enough to make him move down the bench a couple of feet, putting some much needed distance between them for health reasons…mainly Flash's.

"Whoa, dude!" Flash held up his hands in defense. "I have no idea where that all came from. Just forget I said any of that and I'll forget that I saw it."

Batman was a heartbeat from knocking Flash's teeth down his throat for having been through Diana's things when Superman came around the corner. He had a grim expression on his face that only served to further darken Bruce's already surly mood.

"Well, I better go finish up my chores," Flash nervously announced. "Give Wondy my best. I'll check in on her later."

Flash was gone in a burst of red, leaving a very ill-tempered Bat with a less than happy Man of Steel. Superman sat down on the bench next to his friend who had returned to holding his head in his hands, ignoring Clark's presence.

Bruce had a migraine and was in no mood for a lecture from the Boy Scout about protocols and codes of honor. Diana had been put through hell and he wasn't the least bit sorry for the pain that he had inflicted on Luthor. Compared to what he had put Diana through, it wasn't nearly enough.

Looking at him now, Clark didn't think he could remember a time when Bruce had looked this bad save for the Akusu attack. "Luthor and Grodd are safely locked away in Arkam," Clark offered. "Lex had to have his jaw wired shut first, though. It was broken in three places and they had to reset his nose."

There was a long moment of awkward silence that passed between the two friends before Bruce finally spoke. "Am I supposed to feel guilty…because I don't," he growled. "You stopped me before I could really finish."

Bruce had to admit he was quite pleased with the amount of damage he'd been able to inflict before Clark and his noble heart had swooped in and stopped him. He only wished he could've broken every bone in that scum's body.

"No," Clark solemnly replied, his tone sounding almost remorseful. "In fact, a part of me wishes that you'd been able to do more before I stopped you, but you know I couldn't have let you finish it."

Bruce didn't respond this time, both knowing they disagreed on that point. He knew his stand on Luthor was heavily influenced by his love for Diana, but he didn't care. If it had been any other League member, he would've agreed with Kent, but it wasn't just any other teammate. It had been his lover, the woman who had captured his heart and was once again fighting for her life.

Clark's mind was racing with all the possible ramifications of what Luthor and Grodd had done by manipulating Diana's mind like they had. What kind of state would she be in if she did wake up? Would she be the same Diana they all loved? Would she be able to walk, to communicate or see? Would she still be in love with Bruce?"

"What are we going to do if she's not ever the same Diana again?" Clark finally softly asked, his worry evident in his voice.

Batman automatically stiffened with Clark's question. He knew the answer without even having to think about it. "It doesn't matter," he stoically replied. "I will bring her home and take care of her. I'll make sure she gets only the very best medical care."

Clark was somewhat taken aback by his response. He knew Bruce was a good honorable man, but he hadn't anticipated him being willing to take care of Diana no matter the state she might be in after all of this. He had a playboy image to maintain and yet he was willing to sacrifice it all just to care for because he loved her.

"You truly love her," Clark said. It was more of a statement then a question.

"More than you can imagine," Bruce softly sighed, swallowing back the painful lump that suddenly constricted his throat.

"Why don't you let J'onn treat you," Clark suggested. "I'll sit here and wait on Diana."

"No, I'm not leaving," he firmly stated before Clark could barely finish his sentence, the finality in his voice allowing no room for argument.

Clark frowned. "You look terrible."

"I've been told," Bruce scowled. "Remind me when this is all over to change the security code on Diana's room."

"Ok…" Clark responded with confusion as he stared at Bruce.

"Let's just say Flash was in there cleaning up the destruction Diana had created," Bruce ground out, still irked by the speedster's comments about his girlfriend.

Clark bit back a smirk. He could only imagine what Wally had found and mistakenly advertised to Bruce. He was lucky that Bruce hadn't broken his legs. He was a very private person and even more so about his relationships, fiercely protective of Diana though she didn't really need it.

He just hoped that when this was all over, Diana would be the same woman they had all come to love, not only for her sake, but for Bruce's as well.

XXX

Batman sat by Diana's bed in the med bay, waiting for her to wake up. Each minute, every second that ticked by felt like an eternity as they waited see just what kind of condition the Amazon Princess would wake up in.

She had been growing more dependent upon the micro chip in her brain in order to function by the time they had gotten to her. Had they removed it in time or had they just caused her permanent brain damage?

Bruce was almost ill to his core the longer time went by and she had yet to wake. The surgery had been over hours ago and she had yet to even open her eyes. The only positive sign so far was the fact that she was breathing on her own.

His worried gaze wandered over her pale face, the breathing tube that rested just beneath her nose. He wanted to crawl into the bed next to her, to pull her body firmly against his and to just hold her close, to fall asleep with her safely in his arms once more and know that everything was going to be alright.

He could hear Clark and J'onn softly talking to each other a few feet away, trying to give him some space and yet wanting to be there for both him and Diana. He appreciated they were letting him be alone with her right now even if she wasn't awake yet.

Bruce momentarily lifted his cowl just enough to rub his tired eyes. He'd dozed off a couple of times after coming to the med bay to sit with her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him with those beautiful blue depths he adored.

He leaned forward, gently stroking her raven hair. "Come on, Princess," he softly murmured, lightly tracing her face. "Come back to me."

Settling back in his chair, he could hear J'onn and Clark approaching from behind. He knew they were going to try to force him to eat or to leave to get some sleep, but he wasn't going anywhere, not until he knew she was alright.

"Batman…" Clark began.

"Don't waste your breath, Boy Scout," Batman rasped. "I'm not going anywhere."

"She could be like this for days or weeks," J'onn sadly pointed out. "We don't know the extent of the damage done to her brain or if her Meta abilities will be able to heal her."

"Are you able to pick up on any of her thoughts?" Batman asked as if not hearing anything that the Martian Manhunter had just said to him.

J'onn sighed heavily before responding as he tried to explain what he was sensing from the Amazon. "Just very random, scattered flashes of images, but nothing more," he shook his head in dismay. "Her brain is firing which is a good sign, but beyond that it's difficult to say until…"

Everyone quickly turned as Diana groaned softly. Bruce immediately stood to his feet as J'onn and Clark moved to stand beside him, all of them waiting in anxious anticipation, her head rolling from side to side as she fought to regain consciousness once more.

Bruce reached for her hand, holding it firmly in his as he waited. "Diana," he softly said her name, hoping that the sound of his voice might soothe her, letting her know that he was there.

Diana groaned again in response, squeezing her eyes more tightly closed as if fighting to stay asleep. Her eyes slowly began to open, her vision gradually clearing as she tried to focus on the three men standing beside her bed.

She stared at them for a long moment as she fought to figure out what was going on, her brow creasing in confusion. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes, her breathing quickly growing ragged as fear gripped her, causing the monitor to beep a loud warning in response.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Clark asked, concern building as he watched sheer panic wash over her.

Diana jerked her hand away from Bruce's hold on her, pulling all of the tubes and monitors from her body. She swiftly jumped out of the bed on the other side, trying to get away from the three strange men standing there staring at her. She began to back away, her eyes wild with terror. She held her hand out at them as if warning them to stay back as she stood on trembling legs that threatened to buckle on her.

She looked down to find herself dressed in nothing but a medical gown, not understanding where she was or why she was here. She backed herself up into a corner of the room as tears began to trickle down her face.

"Diana," Batman rasped in shock at her reaction to them.

He cautiously made his way around the bed towards her, careful not to scare her anymore than she already was. His heart was in his throat, his pulse racing with fear over what was happening to her.

Diana softly cried as she watched him approaching her, pressing her back against the wall. She slid down to the floor as her legs finally gave out on her. She pulled her knees to her chest as she watched a man dressed in a terrifying black suit drew near.

"Diana, it's me…its Bruce," he gently reminded her as he crouched in front of her, reaching up and pulling his cowl back in an effort to calm her. "Please…let me help you."

She stared at him for the longest time as tears continued to trail down her face, fear still pervading her eyes. It clawed at his heart to see her so afraid of him, to not recognize him or remember anything about them.

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out creating another wave of panic to tear through her. Her face grew angry as she glared at them as if they were to blame for her current condition. She trembled as she clenched her fists, preparing to fight her way out of here if necessary.

"What's wrong with her?" Clark asked as he turned to look at J'onn for answers.

"She has complete and total memory loss," J'onn informed them. "She doesn't remember anything…not even who she is. She's also lost the ability to speak."

Clark couldn't begin to believe this was really happening. "Can she hear us?"

"Yes, but she unable to communicate with us," J'onn replied.

Bruce felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut, stealing his breath. He felt an overwhelming need to permanently break Luthor in two. "Is it temporary?"

"I have no idea," J'onn sadly shook his head in regret. "Only time will truly tell."

"Use your telepathy to communicate with her, tell her we only want to help her," Bruce told him as his panic rose.

Staring at Diana, Bruce felt as though his whole world was crashing down around him, her eyes filled with such fear as she stared at him piercing his heart. She was completely terrified of him. How would he ever begin to earn her trust, win her heart all over again?

"_Diana, I'm J'onn,"_ he gently began. "_This is Clark and Bruce. Please trust us…we only want to help you."_

J'onn could practically taste her fear, the panic that was continually roiling through her. He continued to communicate to her mentally, trying to convince her to trust them. After several minutes, she seemed to finally calm, her heart rate beginning to return to normal.

Bruce watched as Diana slowly got to her feet, keeping her distance from them as she carefully made her way back to the bed she had just escaped from. She got back in under the covers, her fearful gaze locked solely on Batman the whole time.

She finally settled back in her bed, fatigue quickly taking over again. She fought to keep her eyes open, but it was a battle that she rapidly lost as sleep claimed her. Bruce made his way to her bed, tucking the blanket around her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek.

"Sleep, Princess," he murmured to her, drawing a deep breath as he tried to figure out how he was ever going to be able to get her back now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Batman stood with his arms crossed against his chest, intently watching Diana through the large glass window of the infirmary as J'onn worked with her in an effort to restore her memories. It had been three days since she had awoken with amnesia and unable to speak.

Since then, she had been steadily regaining her strength, but her memories had been so far resistant to their efforts. Luckily, her speech had slowly begun to return yesterday although very broken and a cross between Greek and English.

Thankfully, Bruce had thrown himself into learning everything there was to know about the Amazons and their mythology as well as learning to speak Greek right after she had joined the League. He had told himself at the time that it was just a necessary measure of prudence, but deep down he knew even then it had been much more than that. She had managed to capture his interest the very first time they had met.

Since yesterday, he'd been able to converse with her more than anyone in the entire League other than J'onn who was able to communicate telepathically with her. She had barraged J'onn with questions, her inquisitiveness almost overwhelming as she tried to learn everything she possibly could.

It made Bruce smile to himself as he imagined Diana like this as a young girl with raven curls, bubbling with endless questions and a constant curiosity about the world around her. She had told him once that it had been one of the reasons that she had left Themyscira for Man's World, a burning desire to learn more about what lay past the shores of her island.

It was one of the things that he had always loved about her, her innocent curiosity. She had come to him many times over the years since she'd first arrived here, searching for answers and a greater understanding of the world around her.

She had endeared herself to him from the beginning with her charming naiveté. There was such a sweet purity that he had found in her, a beautiful contrast to the strength and fiery temper that she possessed. Her brilliant radiance that was lit from within was such a polar opposite to all the vile darkness that he lived and fought against in Gotham and deep within himself.

Diana had opened his eyes in a way, helped him to see there was something still good in the world and reminded him why he fought so hard to protect Gotham. It had also been one of the reason why he had consistently pushed her away, doing his best to keep her at arm's length when all he wanted was to pull her closer. He feared smothering her light, suffocating her innocence and banishing her goodness.

In reality, it had been she who had changed him and not the other way around as he had so foolishly feared. She helped to banish a measure of the abject despair and foreboding that haunted his soul, stirring something deep within him that he had long thought dead – hope, peace, love.

When she touched him, it was as if she could reach right inside of him and touch his very heart.

Now, he just needed to help her remember the love that they shared, what they meant to each other. He needed to find a way to reach inside her heart now and hope to recapture it, reawakening her memories through the intense draw they shared with each other, the overpowering attraction to one another that hit him like a bolt of lightning every time she was near him.

Bruce drew a deep breath of impatience, his lips pursed into a thin line as he continued to watch her. The sweet expression that suddenly lit her face as her sparkling cobalt eyes drifted to meet his stole the very breath from his lungs. She smiled softly…almost shyly at him, a faint blush warming her cheeks causing her to quickly avert her eyes.

Whatever she and J'onn had been telepathically conversing about had no doubt involved him. The thought made his heart nearly skip a beat.

Despite her initial fear three days ago, Diana had shown a special curiosity about the man in the black bat suit, many of her questions revolving around the enigmatic Batman. The first couple of days she had been completely terrified of him, but he was more than relieved that after much reassuring from J'onn that she had actually begun to trust him.

In fact, he turned out to be the one that she trusted almost more than anyone, the one that she wanted near her. It helped ease the deep hollow ache that had erupted in his chest since this all began. Despite her lack of memories, their bond with one another had somehow managed to stay intact, drawing them to each other even now with all the obstacles still in their way.

Batman ignored the sounds of approaching footsteps as he made sure his expression was impassive, not allowing anyone to see even a hint of the true feelings that thrummed wildly inside of him.

"Nice beard," John sarcastically said as he came to stand next to him.

Bruce instinctively reached up to touch it, having forgotten that he hadn't shaved in days. He'd been too consumed with Diana to think of anything else. His mind momentarily drifted to Gotham, but knew it was in good hands with Dick and Tim covering for him.

He'd also been able to keep up with some work at Wayne Enterprises by computer though the official rumor was that Bruce Wayne and Princess Diana were on an extended vacation together somewhere in the Caribbean.

"You know Diana might actually recognize you if you shaved," Green Lantern teased him. "Don't want her getting you confused with me. I already have my hands full with my own girlfriend."

Bruce frowned at him, but knew he had a point. Besides, the beard was becoming itchy. "I don't know if anything is going to help."

"Don't give up yet," GL firmly said. "You can never count Diana out. She's as stubborn as you are. You of all people should know that."

Batman grunted in agreement, a small smirk momentarily playing on his lips. "Don't I know it," he snorted. "She's the most irritatingly tenacious person I've ever met."

Green Lantern chuckled softly with his words. "Now you know how it feels," he shot back. "She managed to capture the very elusive Batman, the billionaire playboy that no woman can tame. That's a monumental feat not so easily dismissed."

Diana's eyes wandered back to Batman again, her smile as enchanting as ever, charming him clear to his toes even now. He couldn't help but smile softly in return despite his best efforts, his heart beginning to thump a little harder in response to her.

He silently cursed to himself, forcing his face back into impassivity. She always had a startling way of getting through his impenetrable defenses.

John couldn't stop the grin that found his lips. "Maybe she's already beginning to remember more about you than you realize," he told his friend. "That smile on her face is definitely not for me, Dark Knight."

"I just hope she gets all of her memories back," Bruce admitted, fear lacing his voice. "She doesn't deserve what Luthor did to her. It's like he's still winning the longer she is forced to live like this."

"He didn't win, Batman," Green Lantern reminded him. "He's sitting in Arkam cooling his heels and nursing a broken jaw and nose thanks to you."

"He should be suffering much more than that for what he did to her," Bruce ground out with a sneer of barely controlled rage.

"I know, but at least he's in a place now where he can't cause any more problems," John pointed out.

"That doesn't mean anything," he darkly replied as he gazed straight ahead of him. "Just because he's in Arkam doesn't mean that he's not already working on a plan to escape and begin again."

"We've stopped him several times before and we'll be there to stop him again."

"But who will have to suffer because of him the next time?" he spat out. "He's not going to give up on his dream of controlling or building his own Meta."

GL turned and placed his hand on Batman's back. "I know how you feel," he calmly said. "I'd feel the exact same way if it had been Shayera instead of Diana."

They stood in silence for several long moments before John decided it was best to change the subject. He knew how Bruce felt and he yet understood their 'do not kill' policy. It definitely didn't make it very easy to swallow, though, when the one you love is the one who got hurt.

"How much longer does she have to stay in here?" GL finally asked.

"The neurosurgeon said that she can return to her quarters in a couple more days."

"What then?" he asked, turning to face the Dark Knight again. "There's got to be more that can be done to stimulate her memories."

"They've run every single test they can think of on her and thankfully there's no obvious brain damage aside from her amnesia and difficulty communicating," he informed him. "I want to take her back home to the Manor in a couple more days. I'm hoping that being in familiar surroundings here on the Watchtower and at the Manor will help trigger something."

"Let me know if there's anything we can do," GL said, clapping him on the shoulder just before he turned to leave, causing Bruce to groan. "Sorry, forgot about the shoulder."

Seeing that J'onn was finally done, Batman followed Green Lantern out, anxious to see if any of Diana's memories had returned. He entered the infirmary, wanting to talk privately with J'onn before checking on her.

"Were you able to help her remember anything?" he anxiously asked.

"Very little," J'onn shook his head. "She continues to be quite fascinated with you, though."

Batman released a frustrated sigh. "I guess that's better than her still being terrified of me."

"Don't give up hope just yet, my friend," J'onn encouraged him. "There are times when she seems on the verge of remembering something, but it still remains just beyond her reach. I believe in time she should be able to regain most of them. We just need to be patient while her brain continues to heal."

"Thank you, J'onn," he softly said.

"You should get some rest yourself," he told him. "You will be no good to her if you become ill yourself."

Bruce nodded his head, his attention falling on his princess lying in the bed across the large room. She was watching him intently, curiosity lighting her eyes as she seemed to struggle to remember her life and how he fit into it.

He made his way to her, hoping to resurrect something in her mind that would cause a waterfall of memories to awaken for her. He settled into the chair next to her bed that J'onn had just vacated, suddenly feeling awkward for some reason.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Καλά," Diana replied 'fine' in Greek. "πονοκέφαλος"

"You have a headache," he confirmed. "Do you want something for pain?"

He watched as she shook her head no. He knew she would refuse any meds. They were very much alike in that way, wanting to always be in control at all times. "Have you been able to remember anything more?"

Diana averted her eyes as sadness briefly passed through them. "όχι," she softly said 'no'.

Bruce could feel her building frustration, shared it with her and carried it within himself. He finally had her back and he couldn't even hold or kiss her, prove to her how much she meant to him. "Do you want me to tell you more about your life?"

She didn't answer right away, her brain obviously searching for the right word that she wanted to use. "P…pl…please…" she finally managed to say with a little bit of work, anger with herself filling her face.

He leaned forward, covering her hand resting on the bed with his own, wishing his gauntlet wasn't keeping him from feeling her soft skin. "You just need to be patient, Diana," he encouraged her. "It's going to come with time and I'll be right here with you every step of the way to help you. I promise."

He could see her visibly relax a little as she slowly nodded her head. Releasing an agitated sigh, she hooked a lock of raven hair behind her ear as she struggled to form her next word. "H…ho…me…" she replied with hopeful eyes.

"Your home? Where you grew up?" he asked her.

She smiled and nodded, relieved that he understood her. It was beyond taxing trying to fight for every single word she wanted to say. It had been easiest with J'onn who could just read her mind, but she knew she was going to have to continue to practice speaking if she was ever going to get better again so she was more than determined to push herself.

"You grew up on an island called Themyscira," he began. "An all female race lives there called the Amazons. You are the Princess of the Amazons; your mother is the Queen."

He watched in amusement as Diana's eyes quickly grew wide in surprise with this revelation, her mind working to process it all. Yesterday had been spent just trying to learn her name as well as the names of her fellow League members as teammates streamed through to see how she was doing.

It had turned into an exhausting day for her, Bruce having to bar any more visitors throughout the afternoon so she could rest. She had been more than overwhelmed by friends that she had no memory of and yet spoke to her as if nothing had happened to her.

Besides himself and J'onn, Clark had also gained the greatest amount of trust of the Leaguers, their bond of friendship somehow also breaking through the chains that Luthor's micro chip had placed on her memories.

For some reason, her bond with Kent didn't seem to bother him now. He was just relieved that she seemed to recognize a kindred spirit in the Man of Steel. It gave him that much more hope that she would soon regain what had so viciously been stolen from her.

"Y…you…ho…me?" she asked, a quizzical expression lighting her beautiful face.

"I live in Gotham," he told her. "When you're feeling better, I can take you there. I live in a very old house called Wayne Manor."

Diana seemed to contemplate this for a long moment, her mind searching and grasping for anything that might make sense to her. "A…Al…Alfred…" she softly murmured, her brow furrowed in thought.

Bruce instantly sat up straighter in his chair, leaning forward in stunned realization. "What did you say?"

Taken aback by his reaction, Diana grew solemn, afraid that she had said something wrong. "Al…Alf…red…" she tentatively tried again, watching him closely to see if she had upset him.

She felt safe and at peace when he was near and even though she didn't understand why, she knew they shared some sort of important connection. She just wished she could remember what that connection was.

"Alfred," Bruce grinned with growing excitement that seemed so incongruent with the fearsome Bat suit he wore. "Alfred is my butler…my surrogate father. He raised me after my parents were killed when I was eight years old. He's very fond of you, Diana. He's anxious for you to come…visit."

He had wanted to say 'come home', but he didn't want to push her or make her feel as though she should feel something for him that wasn't truly there yet. Enough madness had happened to her as it was without the added pressure of a relationship that she had no memory of.

Diana smiled with relief, happy that she had been able to remember something. It also made her happy to see that she had made Batman so happy. That seemed to lighten her heart more than anything. She wanted to make him smile like that at her again.

"το όνομά σας," she asked, pointing at him as she asked him what his name was.

"I'm Batman," he frowned, fearing that she had already forgotten his name as well. She still having trouble remembering names even though she'd been told.

Diana frowned, shaking her head with an irritated expression on her face. She drew a deep breath, forcing herself to try again. "R…real…n…na…name," she finally managed to stutter.

Batman decided to try a different tactic with her, one that he hoped would prove helpful. "What do you think it is?" he asked, reaching up to remove his cowl.

She felt a shiver race through her as she found herself staring into the piercing blue eyes of the handsome man before her. It was the same face that she had seen soon after she had woken, the strong yet compassionate face that had knelt before her trying to reassure her that he only wanted to help her. He had told her his name, but she was having difficulty remembering what it was.

She stared at him, her heart hammering, her mind storming with so many shattered images and emotions that made no sense at all to her. She wanted so badly to remember this man, knowing somewhere deep inside of her that he meant something to her, something so very important – more so than any of the others she'd met since waking.

Bruce leaned forward, his forearms resting on the edge of the bed as he stared back at her, silently pleading with her to remember him. He could see the fierce war being waged in her mind as she fought to grasp hold of the shards of memories that spun wildly beyond her reach.

Diana slowly leaned forward, her hand reaching out to touch his face. Bruce was unable to stop the tremble of desire that rippled through him as her fingers lightly traced his face, her fingertips stroking across his forehead and down along his cheek to linger on his chiseled jaw as if exploring him for the very first time.

Everything inside of him wanted to grab hold of her and kiss her with all the pent up frustration and passion that had been burning within him for so long now. The way her blue eyes followed the path of her fingers, the intimate connection of her touch on his face was driving him wild.

She knew him, knew the curve of his face, the taste of his lips, the feel of his body against hers and yet she couldn't remember any of it. It was the most unsettling feeling to have such overpowering emotions for him and yet not being able to recall anything about him.

"You can do it, Princess," he murmured, taking her hand from his face to hold it in his. "You know me. What's my name?"

Princess. The way he said it warmed her heart in a very unexpected way. It seemed so familiar and endearing…loving. He obviously cared for her, but did he love her? Did she love him?

She struggled to fight through the chaotic storm that had filled her mind since waking up, wanting so badly to remember her life…this man.

Something began to stir inside of her, a distant memory tickling the back of her thoughts. A dark night. A conversation on a rooftop. A burning desire that had been meant by stiff opposition. An immortal Amazon and a rich kid with issues…lots of issues.

He watched as her brow knitted together, heartache suddenly flooding her eyes. What was she remembering? Whatever it was, it was hurting her.

"Do you remember something?" he pressed, desperate to help her.

"Br…Br…Bru…ce," she finally softly said, pulling away from him and settling back against the pillows of her bed.

His heart clenched with the pained expression that filled her face despite the fact that she had remembered his name. What painful memory had been resurrected to have her react this way to him?

"Yes, I'm Bruce," he nodded, sitting back in his chair, the intimate closeness they had just shared suddenly vanishing again.

She stared at him for a moment before finally responding. "κουρασμένη" she murmured, telling him she was tired. She needed time to sort through the memory that was still so fractured and hazy, figure out what it all meant.

"Get some sleep, Princess," he told her. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

He watched as Diana closed her eyes, rolling over and turning her back to him. He sighed to himself as he studied her, wondering what image or memory had unexpectedly risen to the surface of her mind to have caused her to pull away from him all of the sudden, to become so sad.

Whatever it was, he hoped that she'd give him a chance to explain it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Bruce leaned forward over the bathroom sink, rinsing the foam remnants of the shaving cream from his face with warm water. Straightening up, he stared at himself for a long moment in the mirror still edged with steam from his hot shower, watching as tiny droplets of water dripped from his now clean shaven jaw.

His scar-riddled chest and bruised face stared back at him, revealing the dark grueling path in life that he had chosen for himself. He noticed that the bruises left from Diana's assault on him had begun to fade some much to his relief. He didn't want to have to explain that to her or make her feel any worse than she already did.

He slowly rubbed his jaw, the smooth skin he found so different from the thick rough stubble that he'd allowed to grow there the last several days. He'd been too worried about Diana to think about anything else.

He drew a deep breath as he dried his face, his hand falling to his side. He unexpectedly felt older than his thirty-seven years, the stress of the last few weeks finally taking its toll on him. So much had happened in his life so far, so much more than most endured in an entire lifetime.

The events of the last several weeks began to play through his mind again like a horror movie as he tossed his towel aside, untying the large bath towel from around his waist before slipping into a clean uniform.

The painful ache that had taken up a permanent residence in his chest since finding out what Luthor had done to Diana had begun to diminish over the last few days since she had woken. It had been replaced instead with an ever growing hatred for Luthor, a hunger for revenge that could not be quieted no matter how hard he tried.

Even though Luthor was locked away in Arkam, he knew this was far from over.

Pulling his cowl over his cleanly shaven face, Bruce hoped that maybe Diana would begin to regain some more of her memories, especially those concerning him. He'd been struggling with an uneasy feeling that had refused to let go of him ever since yesterday's incident in the infirmary with her.

Diana had been able to remember his name, bringing inexplicable joy only to have her abruptly draw away from him right after, telling him that she was tired. Though she refused to talk to him about it, he feared she had remembered one of the countless times that he had acted like a complete ass to her, pushing her away with a biting retort or a curt remark.

If she only knew that for every single icy cold comment, there were at least twice as many heated moments that he'd wanted to pin her up against the nearest wall and ravage her senseless. She had no idea how many times he'd left after shoving her away with his cruel cutting words only to feel the sharp sting himself, a small part of him dying inside every time.

He just hoped that J'onn would be able to get her to talk about whatever it was that she had remembered. As much as he wanted it to be him that she talked to, he'd be happy with just about anyone as long as it helped her get better, triggered her to remember the love that they shared.

He was growing more than anxious to get her back to the Manor, hoping that being around him as well as Alfred, Dick and Tim again would help her memory to return. Alfred would certainly relish the idea of having Diana back at the Manor almost as much as he would.

Securing his utility belt around his waist, Bruce had to admit that he was more than relieved things had gone relatively well with Diana's mother. He had sent word to Queen Hippolyta on Themyscira yesterday as promised, making her aware of Diana's condition. She had been most appreciative that he had informed her.

Unfortunately, potential unrest of some sort demanded her attention for now, preventing her from coming to see her daughter, but promised to make every effort to do so in the near future. Hippolyta had actually surprised him, seemingly quite confident that he would take good care of her daughter and making him promise to keep her informed of any changes.

Batman left his quarters, anxious to see his princess again. He didn't like being away from her any longer than necessary. He had left after supper to get cleaned up while J'onn spent some time with her, working to regain her memories.

Before he could go to the infirmary to see her, though, he had a quick stop to make first; one that he hoped would help spark some pleasant memories for her. He was anxious to do whatever it took to help her regain what Luthor had stolen from her, to make her his again.

XXX

Entering the infirmary, Bruce came to an abrupt stop, stunned to find Clark sitting on the bed holding a sobbing Diana, J'onn standing nearby. Panic as well as jealousy instantly seized hold of the Dark Knight as he began to approach, his jaw clenching tightly with the heat of his emotions.

J'onn immediately made his way to Batman, sensing the intensity of his feelings and reading the fear that had filled him. "She just relived her banishment from Themyscira," he quietly told him. "We were working on remembering her home when the memory suddenly emerged. I'm afraid it was quite overwhelming for her."

His empty hand balled into a tight fist, his focus on Clark holding his princess, soothing her when it should have been him. "I'll stay with her now," he coolly stated.

The Martian nodded his head in understanding, knowing Bruce would want to be with her now. "Superman just stopped by to see her when she broke down from the memory," he said, trying to ease the hot jealousy he could feel roiling off of him in waves. "I'm due for monitor duty now, but I'll stop by later to check on her."

"Thank you, J'onn," he murmured as he made his way to them, setting the surprise that he'd brought for Diana on her bedside table.

Hearing Bruce approach, Clark released his hold on Diana. "I need to leave," he told her, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I have to return to Metropolis for a little bit, but I'll come by tomorrow morning to see how you're doing."

Diana nodded her head, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Th…th…ank…you," she whispered, avoiding making eye contact with Batman.

"No thanks is necessary, Diana," Clark shook his head as he stood to his feet, holdin her hand securely in his. "You're my friend. We're all here for you."

Clark turned to Bruce, noticing the tight set of his jaw, the snarling curl of his lip. "She recalled a painful memory," he softly told him, sadness permeating his eyes as he glanced back at his friend. He hated seeing her suffer like this. "I'll check back later to see how she's doing."

Batman didn't say a word as Clark left, relieved to finally be alone with her. Settling into his usual chair by her bed, he watched as Diana quickly began wiping the tears from her face, averting her eyes under his intense stare.

Bruce's heart broke for her as he watched her, sensing her sudden uneasiness and embarrassment. He knew it had been difficult enough the first time she'd been exiled from her home though she had hid it very well and now she'd been forced to go through it all over again.

He leaned forward in his chair, trying to find the words that would make it all better for her, but coming up short. What could possibly make any of this better, erase her pain?

"It's alright, Princess," he gently said.

"I…I…can't…" she choked out, still struggling with her ability to talk. "N…no…no…home."

His eyes fell closed, knowing exactly what she was fighting to say. She had just been orphaned from her home all over again. It served to renew his anger with Hippolyta, something that had never truly diminished to begin with after it had initially happened. It had been so unfair, cruel.

Diana hadn't deserved such a "reward" for risking everything, for nearly being sucked forever into Tartarus in order to save her home, her mother and sisters. They were so much alike in so many ways that he hadn't expected, both orphaned and alone in the world.

She thought that she was all alone now, but he knew better than that. "We all care about you," he told her, taking hold of her hand. "You will always have a home here with…us."

_With me_, his brain finished for him, the unspoken words dying on his tongue.

"Th…thank…you," she managed to get out between shuddering gasps for breath as she fought to regain control of her emotions again. "So…a…al…alone."

She hated crying like this, losing control in front of him. She suddenly felt so weak and vulnerable. It was something she found that she didn't like feeling at all. For some reason, she felt as though she needed to be strong in front of this man.

He felt her tighten her hold on his hand, holding on to him as if he was her only hope, her lifeline. And he was. He would be her home, her strength, her everything, whatever she needed him to be.

Bruce found that he was ready to make that commitment to her. Even though it still scared the hell out of him, he couldn't bear the thought of living a life that didn't include her. He needed her as much as she needed him now, probably even more if he was truly honest with himself.

"You are not alone, Princess," he firmly said, his hand gently gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I promise you I will never leave you."

Diana smiled softly through her tears as she gazed at him. She felt such a powerful draw to him, one that felt as if it would consume her at times. It overwhelmed her every time he was near her, making her heart race. She felt a strong connection to Kal as well, though; one that she couldn't understand or explain. It was all so confusing to her.

Why did she feel such a special bond with these two men more than anyone else in the League that she had met? What did they mean to her? To them?

"Go…good…fr…fri…end," she smiled softly.

Bruce slowly nodded his head in agreement, not wanting to push her as far as their relationship was concerned. Things were hard enough for her as it was without adding in the complexities of a romantic relationship…especially one with someone as twisted and damaged as he was.

"That's right, Diana," he agreed, his gloved finger reaching up to erase the tear tracks on her face as they stared at one another. "You're…you're my best friend."

…_life, lover, savior, strength, _his mind continued to rattle off what his tongue could not at that moment.

He ached so desperately to kiss her, to feel her soft lips moving with his as he buried his hands in her thick hair, to fully taste every inch of her, but he couldn't yet. He had to win her heart all over again or until her memories fully returned, earn her love like he was working at earning her trust now.

"I brought you something," he suddenly said, breaking the sudden heated tension that had enveloped them.

Reaching over, he picked up the large cup and handed it to her. She gave him a perplexed look as she took it, studying it for a long moment. "It's an iced mocha," he told her, her curious skepticism suddenly amusing him.

"Mo…mo…cha?" she frowned, trying out the word before trying the drink.

"They're your favorite," he reassured her. "Try it."

He watched as she tentatively took the straw, bringing it to her lips and sucking softly on it. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as her bright blue eyes quickly widened in obvious pleasure.

"G…go…good," she murmured as she studied it before taking another long drink.

"I contacted your mother Hippolyta on Themyscira to let her know what happened to you," he told her, studying her face for a reaction. "She wishes she could come see you, but her duties as Queen don't permit her at this time."

Diana averted her gaze in embarrassment as the tears threatened to return at the mention of her home, her fingers swiftly brushing away a stray tear that broken free. "I…I'm…so…rry."

"It's alright," he gently said. "You've been put through hell because of Lex Luthor and now you've lost your memories. I can only imagine how overwhelming and confusing this must all be for you."

Diana drew a shuddering breath before attempting to respond, doing her best to pull the words out from her mind that refused to form on her tongue. "I…I…jjjust…I…" her voice broke off with a growl of frustration, anger swiftly replacing the heartache that had just been there.

Bruce watched as she slammed a fist on her bed, a scowl lighting her beautiful face. "Patience, Princess," he replied, taking her hand in his again. "Take your time. We'll figure it out together."

She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath before trying again. "I…re…re...member…you…" she finally got out, casting a sidelong glance at him.

"Me?" he asked, his heart unexpectedly skipping a beat. "What do you remember about me?"

"F…fi…fight…me…" she managed to say, her expression one of complete bewilderment.

His body instantly tensed with her words. Had she remembered one of their numerous heated arguments about pursuing a relationship together, the icy shoulder he had given her? It suddenly made his heart sink like a rock.

He wanted her to remember how much he truly loved her; how desperately he needed her, not how hard he had fought her at every turn because he'd been a coward, too afraid to let her in.

"What kind of fight do you remember?" he tentatively asked, fighting to keep his face emotionless while his insides twisted with dread. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do if this was going the direction he feared it was heading.

He watched as Diana made a fist, reaching out slowly to gently tap him a couple of times on the jaw. She was positively adorable as she tried to show him what she remembered without hurting him. The anguish and fear that filled her eyes after nearly crushed him along with the tears that glistened brightly as she studied him waiting for his reaction.

"So…so…rry," she murmured.

Realization suddenly washed over him, somewhat lightening his heavy heart. "You mean our sparring sessions?" he asked with great relief. "We trained together over the last year in the training room here on the Watchtower. It wasn't an actual fight, Diana. We practiced together every week."

Diana seemed to relax with his explanation as she took another drink of her iced mocha, her eyes beginning to brighten. "Sp..spar…a…ag…again?"

Bruce suddenly smirked at her feisty spirit that he loved, her fierce tenacity. "No, not yet, Princess," he firmly stated. "You have to get better first."

"I…I…am," she insisted with a frown that only served to further deepen his smirk, adding to her brewing irritation.

"Not even close," he maintained with a firm shake of his head. "Only after you've recovered your memories. Then we'll talk about training together again."

Diana shot him a glare that spoke clearly of her anger with his answer. "K…K…Kal," she stuttered, her jaw set, her blue eyes flashing.

Bruce instantly stiffened when she brought up Kent's Kryptonian name, basically telling him she would ask the Boy Scout to train with her if he refused. _When hell freezes over_, he thought to himself, his jealousy flaring all over again.

"No, not until I decide that you're ready," Bruce resolutely stated, his own agitation prickling in response to her stubbornness. If she wanted to do a battle of wills, she'd met her match though she didn't remember it.

Her glare quickly darkened even further, letting him know that he was treading on very thin ice. "Sh..sh..era."

"Shayera?" he ground out with equal obstinacy. "No, definitely not. I will help you train, but only when you're ready and not before then."

"J…je…jerk," she scowled at him, setting her drink aside and crossing her arms against chest.

Batman released a ragged breath, shaking his head. "I've been called much worse," he replied with equal irritation. "You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that, Princess."

"Jjjust…l…le…leave," she demanded, her voice bearing all the authority her title held despite her difficulties speaking.

Batman leaned forward in his chair again, his jaw set with equal determination. "No," he bluntly stated.

"I…I…llleave," she snapped, whipping the covers back in an attempt to get out of bed.

"You're not going anywhere and neither am I so stopped acting like a spoiled princess," he growled, his hand moving to firmly grasp her arm, keeping her from getting up.

He just prayed that she wouldn't suddenly remember that she had meta strength or his shoulder would be a lot more than dislocated. As angry as she was with him, she'd probably rip it off and beat him with it, but he wasn't about to back down now. He loved her too much to ever give her up.

Diana glowered at him, her heated gaze falling to the hand on her arm. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest with his touch, the resolve and intensity in his deep baritone voice and yet there was a part of her that still wanted to break him in two.

How did he manage to incite such anger in her as well as overwhelming desire?

The sexual tension that always ignited every time they were around each other returned with a vengeance. It took everything inside of him not to push her back in that bed and take her right here and now. His need for her was becoming overpowering, his need to know that she was going to be alright and that she still belonged to him becoming too hard to ignore for much longer.

She finally sat back against her pillows in her bed with a huff after much deliberation, a scowl still set firmly in place on her beautiful face letting him know in no uncertain terms she was still angry with him.

Bruce stood up, adjusting the covers over her again before settling back down on the edge of the bed beside her. Her nearness was driving him wild, having her this close and not be able to touch her like he wanted. It had been far too long since he'd been able to truly touch her, kiss her.

She was so beautiful, always stirring things up inside of him that no one else had been able to do to him, tearing down his every defense and threatening his iron-will self control that he had always prided himself on.

Diana made him feel invincible and yet incredibly weak at the same time.

"You can try to push me away all you want, but I'm not going anywhere," he stated, his gruff tone leaving no room for argument. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me, Princess, so you better get used to it."

He watched as her expression slowly softened, confusion flooding her eyes as she studied him intently. She was stunned by his staunch determination to stay with her especially given the memory she'd recovered from their talk on the rooftop. He'd been dead set against having a relationship with her that went beyond friendship, going so far as to name off countless reasons as to why it wouldn't work.

It suddenly occurred to her that he'd prepared that list of reasons arguing against getting romantically involved with her because he'd already spent a great deal of time thinking about it…thinking about her.

Had he since changed his mind about his feelings for her?"

She found she wanted to be near him, but feared having her heart broken by him. She still remembered the stinging pain that came after each reason that he'd ticked off to her like an agenda at a business meeting. She didn't know if she wanted to experience the pain of his rejection again.

At the same time, he seemed pretty resolved to stay here with her. And what about the strong feelings that Kal seemed to awaken within her? She didn't understand what it all meant, what they meant to her.

"Are…wwwe…mo…more…" she began, pausing to gather her scattered thoughts and emotions. "…th…than…fr…fri…ends?"

Bruce felt his stomach instantly tighten with her question, his pulse beginning to race. He wanted to tell her everything that had been teeming inside of him and yet feared overwhelming her. He also couldn't ignore the chance to tell her that he loved her, to ease his fear that deepened every day that passed without her knowing they were in love with each other.

"Diana, I…" he began, hope taking root inside of him.

"Nightwing to Batman."

Bruce growled under his breath, pulling away from Diana to stand to his feet. "Batman here," he growled, his hand going to his comm link in his ear.

"There's been a breakout at Arkam," Nightwing told him. "We need you now."

"I'm on my way," he rasped, swiftly turning to flee the infirmary without even an explanation.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Cutting sharply across the Gotham sky, Batman could see the mass chaos from the air that surrounded Arkam. Sirens were shrieking their haunting warning as lights of reds, whites, and blues flashed across the night skyline as emergency crew sifted through rubble and debris.

People milled about like ants, running this way and that as injured were loaded into ambulances and taken to Gotham General while minor injuries were treated on site. Police scurried about collecting evidence as well as trying to round up prisoners who were still trying to flee the chaotic scene through the gaping hole in the side of the building.

Batman landed the Batwing on the roof of Arkam, swiftly exiting as Nightwing and Robin approached. "Status," he brusquely demanded in greeting his charges.

"Harley Quinn staged a massive break out for the Joker," Nightwing informed him. "Blew an enormous hole in the north wall large enough to drive two dump trucks through."

"Where's Luthor?" Batman rasped, his nostrils flaring with his barely controlled anger.

"He's still in his cell in solitary confinement," Robin piped up, sensing the powerful tension in his surrogate father. "It was only prisoners on this side of Arkam that managed to escape."

"What's the count so far?" the Dark Knight frowned, his muscles relaxing ever so subtly with the knowledge that Luthor was still locked up.

"Clayface, Shade, Toyman, Cheetah, Copperhead, the Joker and several of his henchmen," Nightwing counted off. "We've been able to track down Clayface and Shade, but the others are still missing."

"Then why are you standing here?" Batman barked as he abruptly turned on his heel and walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Dick called out.

"Find the others," he ordered. "I need to see Luthor."

Robin looked at Nightwing as Batman disappeared off the side of the building, his worry growing. He hadn't been the same since everything that had recently happened to Diana, taking it harder than they even they had expected.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Robin asked.

"After breaking Luthor's jaw in three places as well as his nose before Superman finally pulled him off of him – no, definitely not," Dick muttered.

XXX

The heavy footfall of boots could be heard echoing steadily in the hallways of the Arkam, a definite destination set purposefully in mind. Nothing was going to stop him this time, nothing keeping him from finishing what should have been done long ago.

If it had, Diana wouldn't have had to suffer, wouldn't have had to be treated like a lab rat in some insane experiment. She wouldn't have had to endure unimaginable pain, being driven to nearly lose her mind. She wouldn't be struggling and fighting over every single word that she wanted to say, wouldn't be lost in a sea of utter blackness, void of any memories.

She'd be able to remember him, remember the love that they shared.

This whole nightmare had reawakened his deep-seated fears and insecurities once again, making him want to just push Diana right out of his life and return to the safe confines of a self-imposed isolation where he couldn't be crushed or destroyed by the painful rejection that could come with her memories now gone.

He couldn't handle losing someone he loved so completely all over again. Losing his parents had nearly destroyed him, creating a dark foreboding recluse in the guise of the Batman in order to deal with the constant ache and sense of loss that lived in his chest, a childhood promise born from utter grief.

But Bruce knew that he couldn't just walk away from Diana; he was in too deep, loved her far too much to just turn away and never look back. He needed her like he needed the air he breathed and he wasn't about to allow Luthor try to take that away from him again.

Diana sustained him, brought warmth and light to his cold murky world and infused it with a sense of peace and happiness that he thought long since dead and gone. And he would be damned if he was going to give it up, let her slip away from his life now. He would fight with everything he had to win her back, going to whatever lengths necessary.

He almost smirked to himself with the thought. He had never really done anything quite like this before. It went against everything that he'd ever done in the past, every defense mechanism that he'd ever developed over the years in order to protect his heart, his mission.

Everything inside of him wanted to just run like he always had before, isolating himself and throwing himself into his work, but he couldn't now. Not this time, not from her. He was too in love with her, needed her too much.

She had somehow managed to lasso his heart, stealing it right out from under him long before he'd truly realized it. And now that he'd tasted paradise in the form of the Amazon Princess, he never wanted anything else but her; discovered that he craved more of her now than ever before.

He'd found his other half in Diana, taking him by surprise and making him whole for the very first time in his life since losing his parents. He was alive again, finally living instead of just merely existing like he had been doing for far too long.

Batman came to a stop at the end of a darkened corridor, the lights flickering as backup generators groaned and moaned in protest to keep Arkam running. He kept to the shadows as he just watched him behind the clear thick glasslike barrier that kept him locked up where he belonged.

Luthor's face was badly bruised and still a little swollen, giving the Caped Crusader a small sense of satisfaction but not nearly as much as he wanted or needed. He sat on his bed with pen and paper, no doubt working on some sort of plan to continue what he had started.

This time, though, Diana would not be a part of it. He would make sure of that.

With clenched fists, Batman slowly stepped from the shadows, his anger and hatred for this man under his firm control as he came to a stop before the glass. He waited for a couple of heartbeats for him to finally notice him. It didn't take long as Lex finally looked up, noticing his menacing visitor.

A smug grin slowly spread across his face followed by a grimace of pain as Luthor stood to his feet, dressed in Arkam's prison blues. He made his way towards the clear glass that separated them, his dark eyes roaming over the formidable protector of Gotham as if sizing him up.

"It took you long enough to come," Luthor managed to say even with his jaw wired shut. "I expected you long before now. How's your sexy Greek girlfriend?"

Bruce internally flinched with his reference to Diana, but kept his face stoic. "She's not my girlfriend," he coldly rasped, his dark glare fixed on the man before him.

Luthor continued to stare at him, his smugness never wavering as he studied him, trying to judge if he was really telling him the truth or not. "I seem to think differently."

"I don't give a damn what you think," Batman glowered at him. "I just want to make sure you get what you deserve and that you don't hurt another member of the Justice League ever again."

"What more do you want?" Luthor sneered, his smug grin falling. "You've already broken my jaw and my nose, locked me away in this hell hole."

"It's not nearly enough for what you put Wonder Woman through," he spat out in disgust.

"And just what did I put her through?" he frowned, obviously unconvinced. "She's a Meta. She can handle whatever is thrown at her without even batting a pretty little eyelash."

Batman took an involuntary step closer to the glass, his fury flaring hotly in his core, causing him to tremble inside with the intensity of his emotions. "Even a Meta has their limits. You nearly drove her insane from the sheer pain because of that damn device, the horrifying nightmares that came every night. You broke her down until she didn't know what to think or to believe anymore, feared even trusting herself."

Luthor began to slowly pace back and forth before the glass barrier, mulling over what Batman had just told him. "Then I take it she survived having the micro chip removed?" he questioned him. "Interesting."

"There's nothing interesting about it," he growled in response. "You used her for your own sick pleasure, experimenting on her as if she was nothing."

"And how is she now?" he asked, more out of curiosity than anything else. "Does she even know who she is or she just a beautiful empty shell of a superhero?"

Batman momentarily paused to control his breathing, fighting to keep his fury in check when all he wanted to do was strangle the life out of him. "She is none of your business."

"So she has suffered some sort of consequence from having the micro chip removed?" he nodded his head in thought, wishing he could discuss it further with Grodd. This information could prove useful in the future if they could ever break free from here to start over.

"You will never touch her ever again," Batman ground out, his hands clenching and unclenching as rage ran in hot waves beneath his skin begging for release.

Luthor paused in his pacing, a sly grin reappearing on his badly bruised face. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?" he mocked.

"Wonder Woman is my friend…nothing more," he sneered. "And I protect my friends."

"Can't say as though I blame you, though," Luthor pressed. "Strong, gorgeous Greek goddess like that, prancing around in that skimpy little outfit all day long. How could you not fall for her working with that day in and day out? She practically exudes sex."

"Stop," the Dark Knight snarled in warning, his chest beginning to heave with the furious pounding of his heart.

"You know my biggest regret was not getting a chance to experience all that god-blessed sexiness for myself. Tell me – is she still untouched by a man like I've heard rumored or is she a constant source of entertainment for the male superheroes up on the Watchtower? I'd love to get my hands on her…"

Before Luthor could even finish his sentence, the glass barrier protecting him from the Bat was suddenly gone, his back being slammed up hard against the steel wall nearly knocking the air from his lungs as he felt Batman's fingers tightly wrap around his throat.

Batman had him pinned against the wall, his feet dangling a couple of inches off the ground. "I'm going to make you suffer a hundred times over for what you did to her," he growled fiercely, slamming him hard against the wall again nearly knocking Luthor senseless. "If you think a broken jaw and nose is bad, wait till I'm through with you."

Bruce was about to do it again when a set of hands roughly grabbed him from behind, forcing him to release his hold on Luthor. "Let him go," Nightwing gruffly demanded, tightening his grip on Batman's arms.

Batman glowered at Luthor, a sneer on his lips as his fingers tightened around his throat. "Not until he's suffered for what he's done," he rasped with an uncontrollable rage that stunned Dick.

"He will pay for his crimes, but not like this," Nightwing tried again. "You know she wouldn't want you to do this."

"Yah, Batman," Luthor choked out, a derisive grin on his face. "You wouldn't want to upset your precious Amazon…or what's left of her."

Batman tightened his grip on Luthor's throat as he gritted his teeth in rage, causing the bald-headed man to gag and sputter as his eyes widened in shock. Nightwing used all of his strength, forcing Bruce to finally release his hold on Lex who sagged against the wall, coughing and gasping for the air that had been denied him.

Bruce immediately kneeled down before him, his hand forcefully gripping his broken jaw and causing Luthor to cry out in pain, his limbs flailing. "You ever try anything like this ever again on any of my friends and I will make you curse your mother for bringing you into this world."

Luthor stared at him with glazed eyes, silently questioning the true motive behind the Batman's fury, the real reason he was here threatening him like this. Was it to protect his fellow colleagues or was he truly in love with the Amazon?

It was definitely something he was going to have to check out when he got out of here, a bargaining chip he could use against him.

He momentarily closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath as he fought to control the pounding of his heart. When he opened his eyes, he found himself all alone again, Batman and Nightwing both gone and the glass shield back in place.

XXX

Clark walked into the infirmary to check on Diana only to find her asleep. He silently settled into the empty chair next to her bed, wondering where Bruce was. He'd barely left her side since bringing her back to the Watchtower, but he'd been gone for several hours now.

He watched his friend as she slept, the peacefulness that pervaded her face warming his heart. She'd been forced to endure so very much over the last few months, more than anyone should have been forced to go through and yet she'd come out just as strong and beautiful as ever.

She never ceased to amaze him, her ferocious tenacity and grace in the face of hardship and suffering a tribute to her Amazonian heritage. He was more than proud to call her his best friend. He just hoped that she would be able to recover soon for her sake as well as Batman's.

This had been equally hard on Bruce, being forced to watch the woman he loved being tortured and manipulated like that and not being able to do anything about it. It had been difficult enough for him as her friend. He couldn't imagine how much worse it had to be for Bruce.

While he didn't condone Bruce's desire to eliminate Luthor once and for all, he truly did understand his innate need to protect Diana, his desperation to keep her from being harmed by him ever again. That's partly why he had allowed Bruce a brief moment of vengeance before being forced to pull him off of Lex before he did something he would regret.

Reaching out, Clark adjusted Diana's blanket around her, brushing a lock of raven hair away from her face. He heard her softly murmur something in her sleep, but he couldn't quite make it out. He was thankful that she'd been able to regain a measure of her speech, but knew she still had a long road ahead of her.

Diana slowly opened her eyes, finding Clark sitting by her bed. She smiled sleepily. "K…K…al," she whispered.

"Sorry," he smiled back, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I…it's…al…al…right," she stammered as she sat up, leaning back against her pillows. She'd be more than happy when she could finally get out of here tomorrow, return to her quarters.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Ooo…kay," she told him, her blue eyes betraying her true feelings.

Clark gave her a stern frown that was anything but. "Di, I can tell when you're not being honest," he gently scolded her. "You can talk to me about anything."

Diana nodded her head with a sigh, struggling to put her feelings into words that only came out as broken and confused as she felt. "Fr…fru…str…rated," she managed to get out.

"I know this is difficult, but if anyone can overcome it, it's definitely you," he told her, taking her hand in his and holding it securely.

Her gaze fell to their joined hands, the confusion inside of her building once more. She knew this man meant more to her than just a friend, but she didn't understand just how important he was to her or in what way. Were they more than friends? Lovers? Where did Bruce fit into her life?

"H…how…dddid…we…mmmeet?" she asked, delving deeper and searching for answers that continued to escape her grasp.

A lop-sided grin slowly formed on the Man of Steel's face as he was taken back in time to that moment so long ago. "We were in a fight against some aliens who had invaded Earth," he explained. "J'onn had telepathically summoned you to help us. You showed up out of nowhere taking us all be surprise. We had never seen anything quite like you before or since then.

"You displayed such strength and spirit…a true warrior in every sense of the word, making your Amazon sisters proud. Flash was instantly in love with you the moment he saw you."

"F…fl…ash?" she smiled, stunned. "Lllove?"

"He's just your friend…like a little brother," he replied.

"A…and…yyyou?" she shyly ventured, her eyes falling to their joined hands again, watching as his thumb softly brushed back and forth against the back of hers.

Clark was momentarily taken aback by her question, but couldn't help smiling to himself. Even without her memories, it was still just like Diana to be direct, getting to the heart of everything. It was how she had managed to capture Bruce's attention and heart. She was the only who could ever stand up to him, didn't cower away from him and his disparaging façade, unafraid to put him in his place when needed.

"I love you too, Di," he admitted. "But we're just friends, best friends actually."

Diana smiled in response, trying to process what he had told her. It helped explain the special bond that she felt whenever he was near, the warm fondness that filled her when she saw him. It was definitely a different feeling from what she felt when Bruce was near.

"B…bbbru…ce?" she asked, hopeful expectation suddenly lighting her eyes.

Clark drew a deep breath, trying to decide exactly what he should tell her. He knew that Bruce had been adamantly against letting her know that they were together, not wanting to put any pressure on her right now with her memory loss.

He didn't want her to feel as though she needed to feel something towards him that she no longer felt, force her into something that she didn't want. Clark thought the notion was ridiculous, knowing it had been bred out of Bruce's fear of being hurt, but he'd agreed to keep silent about it.

Clark felt that Diana had every right to know anything about her life that she wanted to know, but Bruce had been dead-set about revealing the details of their relationship to her, wanting her to come to those feelings again on her own.

"You need to talk to Bruce about that, Di," he finally replied, watching as the hope dancing in her eyes suddenly faded.

"Hhheee…do…does…nnnot…lllove…meee," she sadly said, swallowing hard past the sudden tears burning in her throat.

"Diana, you need to talk to Bruce," he repeated, hating to see her heart breaking.

"I…I…re…mmmember…heee…ttttold…meee…nooo," she softly revealed to him, her free hand picking at a loose string in her blanket, refusing to meet her friend's intense gaze.

"That was a long time ago, Di," he told her. "You just need to talk to Bruce about it."

She slowly nodded her head, but the conviction was not there. She looked so bewildered, defeated. It was more than difficult seeing her struggle like this. It was so unlike the fierce warrior that he had come to love.

"Do you love him?" Clark asked, tentativeness lacing his voice.

"I…I…do…don't…kkknow," she whispered. "I…I…th…think…so."

Clark could barely contain his smile. Even without her memories, her feelings for Bruce had never truly vanished, surviving even in this. "You need to tell him, Di," he gently encouraged her. "He needs to know how you feel."

"I…I'm…sssc…scared," she admitted. "I…fffeel…so…lllost."

"You're not lost," he reassured her. "You're here with those who care about you. You'll never be lost, not with us."

Diana finally met his gaze, offering him a soft smile. "Th…thank…yyyou."

"Get some sleep," he told her, standing up and kissing her on the forehead. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

Diana settled back under her covers, sleep quickly claiming her as Clark sat back in his chair, neither of them aware of the dark form standing outside of the infirmary doors watching them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Batman stood in the middle of the room, his intent gaze sweeping over his surroundings, satisfied with what he found. Everything had been restored and put back in its place just as it had been before Diana's breakdown.

He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her when she was released today, a definite plan set firmly in his mind.

He walked over to the closet, opening the door and finding the new clothes hanging neatly in place thanks to Alfred's expert shopping skills. His fingers slowly ran over the beautiful designer dresses, his hand pausing on the sexy red dress that she'd worn in Paris.

His pulse suddenly began to race as memories of her coming back to her hotel room in the very early hours of morning leapt to his mind. He remembered how his fingers had curled tightly around the arms of his chair when he had first seen her, the way she had hooked her raven hair behind her ear as she leaned down to remove her red high heels.

He remembered how his throat had suddenly gone dry as his hungry gaze travelled up her incredibly long legs, the desire that had ignited in his belly as he drank her in. A part of him had known even back then that he was fighting a losing battle when it came to her and yet he had still tried to fight his feelings for her at every turn.

Closing the closet door, he made his way to the new dresser that he'd handpicked for her. He pulled one of the drawers open, his fingers trailing over the lacy lingerie he'd picked out for her. While more than anxious to see her in it, he just wanted her back in his life, wanted her to be his Diana once more.

Shutting the drawer, he picked up the bottle of perfume that sat on her dresser. He brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply and savoring the intoxicating scent that was so her. It made him long to taste her again, to fall asleep with her in his arms and her perfect body molded firmly against his.

But he needed to win her back before that could ever happen. He just hoped his plan worked.

Leaving Diana's quarters, Bruce made his way to the infirmary, hoping that J'onn and the doctor were done running their tests on her. The doctor had wanted to see how her brain was healing; hoping her Meta healing abilities would help restore her speech as well as her memories.

"Batman!"

Bruce instantly cringed, grinding his teeth at the sound of Clark's voice. He stopped in his tracks, waiting for the Boy Scout to catch up. He was definitely not going to let him get in the way of getting Diana back.

"Where were you last night?" Clark asked as he came to a stop.

"Trouble in Gotham," he brusquely stated as he resumed walking.

Clark cast him a knowing glance as he walked with him. "How's Luthor?"

Batman didn't even flinch with the question. "Still alive if that's what you're wondering."

Clark's muscles relaxed a little with his response, more than relieved that Bruce hadn't crossed that line, although he could tell by his tone that he still wished otherwise. "I was talking to Diana last night," he ventured, coming to the real reason that he had wanted to talk to him.

"And?" he rasped, his focus straight ahead of him.

"And you need to tell her about the two of you, Bruce," Clark pressed. "You have to tell her how you feel about her."

Bruce was a little taken aback by what he'd said. It wasn't at all what he'd expected the Man of Steel to tell him especially after what he'd witnessed last night. "It's none of your business," he reminded him, his voice suddenly losing a measure of the heat it had just possessed a moment ago. He sounded tired.

"I know, but Diana is and she's asking questions…questions that you made me promise I wouldn't answer," he told him.

Batman came to a sudden stop, his heart beating a little harder with hope. "Like what?" he frowned.

"She's struggling to figure out how you and I fit into her life," he replied.

Bruce instantly grew tensed, his fingers curling into tight fists. "And what did you tell her?"

"She asked if I loved her and I told her yes," Clark admitted, watching as fury immediately flooded Batman's cowled face causing him to hold up a hand to stop him before the Dark Knight could kill him. "I told her only as a best friend and nothing more, but she wanted to know about you. I told her she needed to talk to you."

Bruce seemed to visibly relax, regaining a measure of control over his anger. "Did she saying anything else?"

"Diana admitted she had feelings for you, Bruce," he informed him. "I told her to talk to you about it, but she's scared and confused. She remembers you pushing her away once and she's afraid you're going to push her away again."

Bruce felt his heart clench painfully to think that Diana was afraid to talk to him, remembering how he'd so callously not to mention foolishly pushed her away in the beginning. That was definitely not what he had wanted her to remember about him…them.

Clark placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Just talk to her, ok?" he encouraged his friend. "You two were meant to be together."

Bruce watched as Clark suddenly turned and walked away, all the anger and jealousy he'd been harboring in his heart quickly vanishing. He felt a nervous flutter in the pit of his stomach instead, realizing even though Diana didn't have her memories, she still had feelings for him.

He quickened his pace as he reached the infirmary, growing more than anxious to see his princess, to start their love affair from the very beginning if necessary in order to help her remember her love for him.

She had fought so hard for them in the beginning, forcing him to see the need to give them a chance. Now, it was his turn to fight for them and he was bound and determined to do whatever it took.

Entering the medical bay, Bruce found Diana sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in a pair of black leggings and flats, a pale blue silk tunic top. Her hair was swept back into a high ponytail, revealing the slender column of her throat that always loved to kiss and tease.

She turned as he approached, a nervous smile lighting her face and matching his own feelings at that moment. He felt like a schoolboy with his first crush instead of the bed-hopping billionaire playboy of Gotham.

Diana always made him feel so many different things at once, keeping him off balanced and completely captivated, leaving him always wanting more of her. He was definitely never giving her up.

She watched as Batman made his way to her, his intense gaze locked solely on her and causing a shiver to race up her spine. She felt her heart begin to beat wildly beneath her breast as he drew near, suddenly wondering how he always managed to have such an intense affect on her.

Had he always done this to her, keeping her mesmerized and completely enchanted with him?

He fascinated her like no one else did, made her feel things inside that she didn't quite understand, but was eager to explore. She just feared that he wanted nothing more than friendship from her, the memory of that night on the rooftop still so clear in her mind. It was one of the few memories that she had.

She watched as Bruce sat down in the chair directly before her, his chiseled face revealing absolutely nothing about what was churning in his mind at that moment. He sat forward, closing the distance between them and causing her breath to suddenly hitch as she was met by his clean masculine scent.

"How are you feeling?" he tentatively asked, all the words that he had rehearsed, all the plans that he had made to win her back unexpectedly evaporating as he stared into her cobalt blue eyes.

"F…fffine," she softly said. "Ready to llleave."

"Well, I'm here to set you free," he finally smiled. "Thought I'd take you on tour of the Watchtower and then to the commissary for lunch. I thought maybe if you saw some more familiar surroundings it might help trigger some memories for you."

Diana smiled in response, tucking a loose raven curl behind her ear. "I'd love that."

Batman stood to his feet, offering her his hand which she readily took. "Did the doctor say any more about your tests?"

Diana shook her head as he moved her hand to settle around his upper arm as he escorted her from the infirmary. "No," she sighed in obvious disappointment. "Just that it wwwould take some tttime."

Bruce smiled to himself, knowing how highly impatient she was. It was one of many common traits that they shared. "I know that you will get through this, Princess," he told her. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"Bruce, you rrreally d…d…don't have to do this," she frowned. "I know that yyyou have mmmore imp…imp…important things to do ttthan me."

"Diana, there is no one in this world more important to me than you," he firmly stated.

She cast a fleeting sidelong glance at the handsome man beside her, stunned and yet secretly happy with his response. "That's very sssweet of you."

"Wondy!"

Diana looked up sharply to see Flash speeding towards her, a huge grin on his face that was most infectious. "Hi, F…Flash," she managed to say.

"You got busted out of the infirmary," he exclaimed, pulling her into a fierce hug that she returned somewhat perplexed.

"Flash, give her some space," Batman grunted. "She still doesn't have all of her memories back yet."

"Oh yah, right," Flash apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I was just so excited to see you out and about."

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I…I…jjjust have to be pppatient."

"You? Patient?" Flash laughed. "You're just as bad at that as Bats here. That's probably why you two make such a great pair."

Bruce internally groaned with Flash's words, wishing he would just leave them alone. "Don't you have monitor duty or something?"

"Oh, right!" Wally slapped his forehead. "I almost forgot. Hey, good to see you, Wondy. We'll have to do lunch some time soon."

"It's a dddate," she smiled as he sped away, Bruce not liking the way she had worded it. Her only dates were going to be with him. He would make certain of that.

"Where are w…wwwe gggoing now?" she stammered, smiling at the jealousy she could see in his face even with his cowl on.

_Not the monitor womb,_ he thought to himself. "I thought we'd stop by the training rooms first."

"I'm not dddressed for sp…sp…sparring," she looked down at her clothes before looking back at him.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle with her words. "We are definitely not sparring yet, Princess," he firmly told her. "Not until you've recovered more and then we'll discuss it."

He watched in amusement as she glared at him, understanding better than anyone her frustration. How many times had he been knocking at death's door with injuries that should've put him on the shelf permanently only to be out on patrol a couple of nights later much to Alfred's chagrin?

She drew a deep breath, her face betraying her frustration. "Stubborn jjjerk," she softly muttered under her breath.

"I heard that and I'm afraid that you're just as bad," he smirked. "You and I are very famous among the League for our heated arguments."

Diana looked at him in surprise, her smile returning to her lips. "You were nnno doubt wwwrong," she teased.

Batman turned to look at her in shock, her smug teasing catching him off guard. "You think you're always right because you're a Meta or because you're an Amazon Princess?" he asked, loving the fact that his Diana was still in there, fighting to come out.

She shrugged a shoulder, tightening her hold on his arm. "Both," she simply stated. "Besides, yyyou have to let me wwwin now. I…I…st…stutter like a fool and hhhave amnesia, remember?"

Bruce could not begin to stifle the wide grin that formed on his face. Her smile, the sparkle in her blue eyes, the humor that shined through despite the terrible circumstances that surrounded her making his heart feel lighter than it had in weeks. His hope was suddenly beginning to burn brighter by the moment.

"If you're a fool, then you're the most beautiful fool I've ever met," he teased as they came to a stop before the training rooms. "Makes me wonder just what you think of me then."

Batman pushed some buttons, one of the training room doors swishing open. He lead her inside, hoping beyond hope that something might come back to her, something pleasurable with him rather than the times that he'd acted like a complete ass.

He watched as she began to look around the large training room, her hand absentmindedly slipping free from his arm as she began to explore her surroundings. She momentarily closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she fought to remember something, anything.

After several long moments, he finally came to stand beside her, studying her beautiful face, her eyes still closed as if lost in meditation. "Remember anything?" he softly asked, hope veiling his voice.

Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly nodded her head as a smile spread across her face. "I re…re…remember kicking yyyour ass."

Batman turned sharply to look at her to find her peeking out of the corner of her eye at him, her grin suddenly turning adorably mischeivious. "Diana," he scolded her, doing his best to keep his face stoic when all he wanted to do right then was kiss her senseless. "I believe it was I who kicked your Amazonian ass, not the other way around."

"Hmmm…that's nnnot the way I re…re…remember it," she thoughtfully said.

"What exactly do you remember?" he asked, the white slits of his cowl narrowing suspiciously.

"Me p…pin…pinning you to the gr…ground," she smiled arrogantly, crossing her arms across her chest in obvious triumph.

"Alright, that may have happened once or twice, but that doesn't mean you won every single time," he admitted, trying his best to keep a frown on his face but it was damn near impossible with her flirtatious side staring him so sexily right in the face. God, it had been far too long since he'd touched her, kissed her.

"We'll ssssee once all my m…mem…memories come back," she impishly replied. "Care to wa…wager a bet?"

Unable to control himself any longer, he moved even closer to her, invading her space. "Bet on you getting your memories back? No way because I plan on helping you regain every single one of them if it's the last thing I do," he firmly stated, his gloved hand coming to rest gently against her cheek.

Diana felt her face grow warm with the flush that suddenly washed through her with his touch, his nearness…his determined promise. It gave her hope that maybe something more was possible between them.

He watched her tongue briefly slip out to run across her bottom lip, making his pulse race with a need that never seemed to fade, only growing stronger by the day. Everything inside of him was growing desperate to kiss her, but he knew it was too soon. He needed to take things slow, to win her heart and not scare her away.

"Are you ready to see the rest of the Watchtower?" he murmured as he stared into her eyes.

Diana slowly nodded her head, finding it difficult to even think straight let alone form any semblance of a response. Her heart sank as his hand fell from her face, taking her hand instead. She followed him out of the training room, more anxious than ever to remember everything there was to remember about Bruce Wayne.

XXX

Leading her into the commissary, Batman was a little annoyed to find it quite busy. He had hoped to be able to slip in, get their food, and find a quiet corner where they could just talk. Unfortunately, everyone was going to be swarming her, overwhelming her and wanting to know how she was doing.

He tightened his hold on her hand as he led her to the trays, already flashing everyone and anyone who even dared to make eye contact with him a fearsome glare in hopes it would keep everyone at bay. She belonged to him and he wanted her all to himself right now.

"Diana!" Vixen practically squealed as she approached, ignoring Batman's glare as she pulled the Amazon into a tight hug. "How are you doing? It's so good to see you out of the infirmary."

"I…I'm fffine," she smiled, trying to be polite and yet not really knowing what to say. She had no memory of these teammates past their names.

They spent the next thirty minutes accepting one greeting after another much to Batman's fierce annoyance. He could tell she was growing more and more overwhelmed by the moment, fatigued by the constant barrage of well-wishers.

"Alright, she needs to eat now," Batman finally interrupted Plastic Man with a growl, taking Diana's hand and dragging her away from the small crowd that had gathered around her since arriving.

Diana sighed, rubbing her forehead as Batman began filling their tray with food. "Thank you fffor ttthat," she whispered.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked, growing concerned.

"Not bad," she admitted with a smile in an effort to banish his worry. "Just getting tired."

"Do you want to go back to your quarters so you can rest?"

"N…no," she firmly shook her head, not wanting this day with him to end. She didn't know when she'd get him to herself like this again. "I…I…want to stay…wwwith you."

Batman bit back a smile with her response as he led her towards a small table in the corner away from the hustle and bustle of the other Leaguers. The day was going far too fast for his liking, lunch becoming an early dinner by the time they had finally finished their tour.

He was relieved that some more memories had reawakened throughout the day, bits and pieces of events resurfacing. He hoped that maybe going through reports from past missions might also help as well as returning to Wayne Manor.

Sitting down at the small table across from her, Batman handed her a plate. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather eat in your room?"

"Stop w…w…worrying," she insisted. "I…I'm fffine."

"Diana, I want to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth," he suddenly said.

Diana nodded her head as she took a bite of her salad, her forehead creasing with sudden worry. "Always," she simply replied.

"I know you don't remember much about me, but I want you to consider coming to stay with me at Wayne Manor…until you get your memories back," he added at the last minute, not wanting to push her too much before she was ready. "I have a very large home and there's hardly anyone around much. I have two surrogate sons who are older and a butler Alfred.

"I would have the best speech therapist come in to work with you and help you regain your memories. I'm very wealthy so money is not an issue and…"

"Yes," she softly said, amused by his sudden nervous rambling that seemed so unlike him.

"…and you would have your own private bedroom down the hall so there wouldn't be anything inappropriate that you would need to worry about," he continued, his words coming out almost as fast as his heart was hammering at that moment. "I just want to make sure you're taken care of and…"

"Bruce," she cut in, her hand moving to cover his, finally capturing his attention. "I said yes."

Batman released a long breath. "I hope you don't think I'm pushing you into anything," he said. "You should know I have a very famous reputation that I'm afraid is quite unflattering."

"Playboy," she smiled in return.

"You do remember?" he asked with a smirk.

"Vaguely," she admitted with a thoughtful look. "There are so many things I don't remember and then there are some things that are very hazy like trying to look through frosted glass."

"It's more than yesterday, Princess," he reminded her. "It'll all come back in time."

XXX

Escorting her back to her quarters, Bruce punched in the new security code he'd created for her, stepping aside to let her enter as the door swooshed open. "I wrote down your security code for you," he told her.

"Thank you," she replied as she looked about her room.

He watched as she lightly ran her fingers along the top of the dresser as she wandered around her quarters, racking her brain as she tried to remember that this was her room. Unfortunately, it was all coming up blank.

Bruce came up behind her, pulling his cowl off. He hoped that she remembered the last night that they had spent together here in her quarters, the fierce passion that had nearly consumed them both. He longed for that with her again.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, expectation igniting his heart. "Diana," he softly said her name. "Does any of this look familiar?"

She turned to look at him, frustration filling her blue eyes. "No, I…I'm sssorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," he told her. "Why don't you get some sleep and we'll try some more tomorrow?"

She slowly nodded her head, wishing that he would stay here with her, but suddenly too nervous to ask him. "So…I…I'll see yyyou t…tom…tomorrow?" she asked, shyness lacing her voice.

"Most definitely, Princess," he said with a smirk. "You'll probably get sick of seeing me after a while."

"I dddoubt that," she murmured.

Bruce stepped closer as he lost himself in her beautiful blue depths. He gently took her face into his hands, his thumbs lightly caressing her cheekbones. Leaning in, he pressed his lips against her forehead, breathing deeply and inhaling her scent.

He stayed there a moment longer before finally forcing himself to release his hold on her. "I'm just three doors down if you need anything," he softly told her before releasing her, turning and quickly leaving before she could form a response.

Diana stood there, stunned and warmed clear through to her toes. A smile danced on her lips as she fought to catch the breath he had just managed to steal away despite the fact that he hadn't actually kissed her lips. She finally forced herself to move, making her way to her bed.

Sitting down on the edge, she found a single red rose sitting on the bedside table, a note propped up against the vase with her name on it. She took the note, her smile growing as she opened it and read it.

_Sweet dreams, Princess_

_Bruce_

Diana bit her bottom lip as she reread the note. Just three simple words and yet they meant more to her in that moment than Bruce could ever begin to imagine. They gave her hope.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Diana stood beneath the hot steamy cascade of water that rained down upon her flesh, her eyes closed as she absorbed the relaxing sensation. Her wandering thoughts rapidly led her to a certain dark superhero with a black cape and pointy ears, suddenly wishing he was here with her now.

She instantly felt her cheeks grow hot and definitely not from the heat of the shower. Yesterday had been the best day of her life…at least what she could remember of it so far…because she'd been able to spend the entire day with him.

The only thing that would have made it any better would have been if he had kissed her on the lips instead of the forehead, but it was definitely a good start that she hoped held unspoken promises of so much more to come.

Diana suddenly leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the shower wall as she sent up a silent prayer to a goddess whose name she couldn't quite recall to allow her memories to return to her soon. She wanted to be whole again, to be able to return to her life before whatever had happened to steal her memories.

She was beyond frustrated with her limitations, hating that she couldn't do and remember the things that she used to do, the life that had been hers. She hated having to rely on others to help her remember; watching as they patiently waited for her to get out the words that refused to flow smooth like liquid off of her tongue.

She hated it most when she was around Bruce. She felt anything but beautiful when she had to struggle and stumble over her words like some idiot, when she couldn't remember much about him except what she felt in her heart.

She knew that she hadn't been completely honest with Clark the other night when he'd asked her if she loved Bruce. She had told him she thought so, but she knew deep down that it was more than that. She knew in her heart that she loved him, but she was still afraid.

She didn't understand why she was afraid, but knew that it went against everything in her nature to be fearful. And she knew that she wasn't afraid of Bruce in any way, but afraid of losing him, of him pushing her away again.

Getting out of the shower, Diana began drying off as she allowed her mind to dwell on that painful memory that refused to be ignored, the deep sting of rejection that it carried with it. It didn't measure up with how he was acting with her now. Was he only doing all of this out of some sort of guilt or pity?

The thought immediately inflamed her anger. She did not need or want his pity or anyone else's for that matter. She only wanted his love, his heart for the rest of their lives. Was that too much to ask for?

Picking out a pretty green sundress, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of lacy underwear and matching bra. She held it up, her eyes travelling over the scant amount of material before her as a warm blush suffused her cheeks. They were positively beautiful as well as unbelievably sexy. Did she really dress this way?

She ran her fingers through her long wet hair as she made her way to her closet, her gaze settling on all the beautiful clothes that hung neatly before her. She had been somewhat surprised by the clothes that she had found there, wondering how she'd been able to afford such expensive clothing, but loved the selection nonetheless.

Slipping on her dress, Diana hummed softly to herself as she made her way back into the bathroom to finish getting ready, anxious to see Bruce again. She ran a brush through her long jet-black hair, her brow furrowing in thought as more from that night began to play through her mind.

She remembered a woman with purple hair attacking her and Batman. She remembered being greatly angered by the strange woman, determined to protect Bruce at all cost from that witch, but she couldn't recall the woman's name or why she had attacked them.

Finished with her hair, Diana exited the bathroom to a firm knock on her door. She instantly froze, her stomach abruptly dropping into her feet as an anxious flutter took its place. He was here. She nervously smoothed her hands over her dress, annoyed with herself for allowing him to have such a powerful affect on her.

"Come in," she finally called out, the sight of him entering her quarters suddenly soothing her in an unexpected way despite the dark mysterious aura that encompassed him.

There was a slightly playful smirk on his lips that piqued her curiosity as he came to stand before her, but it was the way that he was intently studying her that suddenly heated her blood.

"Good morning," he rasped. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning," she softly replied. "Yes, I…I slept very well."

Bruce was more than pleased that her speech patterns were already improving compared to yesterday. He just hoped that her memories weren't too far behind. "I hope you're ready for what I've got planned for you today."

"Oh, I'm sure I…I can handle aaanything you can dish out," she responded with a sultry tone that suddenly aroused him clear to his toes as if seeing her in that form fitting kelly green dress that ended at mid thigh hadn't already done it for him.

He wanted to press her up against the wall and kiss her breathless.

Bruce's smirk deepened with her flirtatious response. "We'll just have to see," he said, his voice rough like sandpaper as he closed the distance between them. "I can be pretty hard to handle, Princess. Hope you're up for a challenge."

"I never back down from a…a challenge especially when they're hhhard to handle," she shot back, matching his flirtatious comments with her own. "Besides, you just might find its yyyour hands that are fffull."

Bruce bit the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to think cold thoughts but it was difficult with her nearness, her flirty comments and the way her cobalt blue eyes danced with amusement. It was pure torture of the worst kind especially when he drew a deep breath and was immediately assaulted by her exhilarating scent that made his knees grow weak. What a sweet death it would be.

"I have no doubt about that," he murmured, his pulse racing wildly.

"Ssso where are we off to today?" she asked as she walked past him to grab her shoes.

Batman turned, watching as she bent over to pick up her shoes, the skirt of her dress hiking up even higher and revealing a generous view of her shapely legs. It took every ounce of resolve he had not to go over there and grab her from behind, amnesia be damned.

He was pulled from his lustful thoughts as she turned around and silently arched a patient eyebrow at him. "The debriefing room," he finally informed her. "I thought we'd review some of our missions in hopes it might trigger some memories for you."

"A whole day of reviewing old missions?" she asked, slightly disappointed but still elated it meant that she got to spend the whole day with him. "Sounds fascinating."

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight, Princess," he replied. "I thought you might like to have dinner with me at the Manor. Alfred is highly skilled in the culinary arts."

A shy smile crept to her lips. "I'd like that."

"If you'd rather return to the Watchtower tonight after dinner you can, but you're more than welcome to stay at the Manor with me…in your own room, of course," he quickly amended. "I can have your things moved there if you decide you want to stay."

"We'll see," she casually responded, doing her best to hide the sudden elated giddiness she felt springing up inside of her.

She didn't want to appear too overly eager or an easy catch. She was definitely going to make him work if he truly wanted her. She didn't want to get her heart hurt all over again nor did she want his pity if that's all this truly was. She'd have to force herself to play it cool, to keep him on his toes and keep him guessing until she knew for certain what he truly felt for her and if it was real.

Batman hid his mild disappointment in her answer, hoping for a more definitive response, but at the same time knowing that he couldn't push or rush her. She didn't remember much of him and what she remembered hadn't exactly been a shining moment that won him any bonus points with her. He was going to have to start from scratch and work his way back into her heart.

And he would do it no matter what. He actually felt that she deserved this for what he had put her through before, for all the times that he had shoved her away, ignoring her or just outright being rude in a futile effort to shield his heart from her.

It had been a useless endeavor because she'd won his heart long before he'd even truly realized it. Now, he knew how it must have felt for her, wanting and not having, being kept at arm's length when all he wanted was to draw her inside of him and never let her go.

"There's also a founder's meeting later this afternoon if you'd like to sit in on it with me," he offered, leading her out into the hallway. "You probably won't know or remember everything we're discussing, but it couldn't hurt to get back into some semblance of a routine."

"I trust you…so whatever y…yyyou think is best I'm up for it," she smiled.

The corners of his lips curled ever so subtly with her words, erasing the disappointment of her earlier noncommittal response to his invitation to stay at the Manor tonight. She trusted him. It was small, but it was a start and more than he'd hoped for so soon since waking without her memories.

"Thank yyyou for the rose," she shyly said. "It was beautiful."

"You're welcome, but it's not nearly as beautiful as you are, Princess," he replied, his eyes seemingly focused straight ahead.

He watched with great satisfaction out of the corner of his eye as she dipped her head and hooked a lock of raven hair behind her ear, her smile growing as a warm blush rose to her cheeks. He had gambled with the revealing compliment and it had fortunately paid off in spades.

He had never been much of a gambler, choosing rather to stick to facts and logic and what he knew to be true, relying on his instincts and his honed detective skills. This, however, was a sure bet because he knew what he felt in his heart for this woman was so very real, the depths of his love for her knowing no bounds.

"Thank you," she murmured as her hand furtively snaked around his arm.

Batman could barely take his eyes off of her, the way she practically glowed with his compliment making him want to keep that radiance on her beautiful face. "Have you been able to remember anything else since yesterday?" The hope that laced his voice was unmistakable.

He watched as Diana's expression turned from pleased to thoughtful, but no less breath-taking. "I remember mmmore about being on a rooftop ooone night with you," she replied. "We were on some sort of stakeout."

Bruce internally groaned. It was one of the shared moments between them that he'd hoped she wouldn't regain…at least not until he'd won her heart again. "What about it do you remember?" he asked as he drew a deep breath, preparing himself to explain everything.

"We were talking…aaabout…us," she tentatively said, pausing to bite her lower lip as she tried to decide just how much to actually reveal that she remembered about that night. Discovering each memory was like opening a gift, pulling on the ribbon to reveal the present inside, wondering if it was going to be a good present or not so pleasant.

_Damn,_ he thought to himself. _She remembers._ "Diana, I can…"

"We were attacked b…bbby some woman with purple hair. I can't remember her name, but I remember being very angry with her…and…and afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that she was going to hurt you," she told him. "I just remember trying to keep her attention on me and away from you so she couldn't get to you."

His fear was quickly replaced with a strong desire to kiss her again. "Her name is Circe," he informed her. "She has a very deep grudge against your mother, but she's not allowed to touch her so she came after you."

"Circe," Diana frowned as she murmured the name, allowing it roll over her tongue hoping it might help her remember more.

They walked in silence for several long minutes as they made their way through the Watchtower, each of them lost in their own memories of that night. As they neared the computer lab, Diana softly began to absentmindedly hum to herself as something else about that night suddenly reawakened in her mind.

Stunned to hear her humming the tune of "Am I Blue", Bruce immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "You remember that song?" he asked, his heart suddenly in his throat as he lost himself in her liquid blue eyes.

"Yes, but I…I'm not sssure why," she admitted. "For some reason, it feels very important to me…something special. Do you know why? Do yyyou know the song?"

"I know it very well," he softly confessed. "It's a special song to me too."

"D…did you sing it for me?" she asked with a sudden glint of hope in her eye, noticing that he had yet to release his hold on her arm.

"You could say that," he cryptically said, the white slits of his cowl narrowing.

Diana became very intrigued as she watched the formidable Dark Knight grow somewhat uncomfortable. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that he was actually blushing, but she somehow knew that the Batman never blushed.

She found she really wanted to kiss him right now, but quickly forced herself to banish the thought.

Diana opened her mouth to ask him more, but before she could quiz him any further, Hawkgirl came around the corner. She was definitely going to have to corner him later for more information now that her curiosity had been aroused.

"Di!" Shayera exclaimed as she pulled the Amazon into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

_Saved by the Thanagarian,_ he thought to himself, knowing that Diana had been about to ask him more questions about that night. How was he going to explain going from spouting those stupid rules about why they couldn't be together to sacrificing his dignity to sing that song in order to save her life?

Even then he knew that he was in love with her, but had refused to allow himself to pursue it. No one else would've been able to get him to do what he had done for her if his heart hadn't already begun to beat for her.

"I'll see you later," Shayera told her. "We'll have to have lunch soon."

"I…I'd lllike that," Diana smiled.

They turned as Hawkgirl walked away, entering the computer lab. "She seems nice," Diana mentioned. "She has pretty feathers."

Diana followed Batman inside to find a table in the back corner with a large computer monitor and two chairs. She was surprised to find a red checkered tablecloth spread out with breakfast already waiting for them.

"What's all this?" she asked, stunned.

Batman pulled out her chair for her, pushing it in after she had sat down. "I believe its traditionally called breakfast," he teased, taking his seat right beside her.

Pursing her lips, Diana gave him a mildly annoyed look, but her blue eyes sparkled like the rarest diamonds. "You know what I mean."

"I thought we could have breakfast in here while we work on regaining your memories," he said, reaching for a plate and setting it before her. "Less people to interrupt us. Besides, I need to make sure you keep up your strength. I have a lot of plans for you, Diana."

Intrigued with his sudden mysteriousness, she leaned towards him, her elbow resting on the arm of her chair. "Oh really?" she responded with a quirked raven eyebrow. "And what k…kkkind of plans would that be, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce leaned in as well, his gaze falling to her beautiful lips. "You'll just have to wait and see, Princess," his baritone voice husky.

Diana's lips curled into a smile that warmed him through and through with a burning desire that still demanded to be satiated, but that would have to wait until later. In the meantime, he was going to thoroughly enjoy this seductive little chase that was only intensifying the sexual tension that already burned between them like smoldering embers.

Batman suddenly turned away from her, typing quickly on the computer. She heard a soft clicking as the door locked, the red light on the camera mounted on the wall up in the corner above them suddenly turning off.

Pulling his cowl off, he removed his gauntlets and setting them aside before turning his attention back to her. "Now, we can finally be alone without interruption."

Bruce caught the tiniest shiver that ran over her as they stared at one another. He slowly reached out to her, careful not to scare her away as his gently hooked a raven lock behind her ear. Her eyes momentarily fell closed as his fingers lightly lingered against her cheekbone.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Diana," he softly said, not the voice of the Batman and definitely not the voice of the playboy, but of Bruce…the real Bruce Wayne who was in love with a beautiful woman.

Diana couldn't stop the tremble that roiled through her, the nervous stutter of her heart as she tentatively reached out to trace the curve of his cheek, the strong line of his chiseled jaw that suddenly seemed so very familiar to her.

Even without her memories, she felt as if a part of her had always known him, her heart beating for him and him alone. Her breath hitched as his hand moved to cover her hand against his cheek, their fingers intertwining as he held her hand against his face.

"Princess…" he whispered, visibly affected by the tenderness of her touch, the rapidly growing heat of the moment.

He tilted his head slightly, his lips brushing softly against her fingers. She could barely believe this was really happening. Everything inside of her suddenly felt so very alive, her nerve-endings firing and tingling with excitement.

Her throat went dry as he tightened his hold on her hand, refusing to release it as he held it in his lap. With his free hand, he picked up a grape and brought it to her mouth. He watched with utter fascination as her lips parted, slowly wrapping around the tiny succulent fruit and taking his simple offering, her tongue brushing against his fingertips.

Bruce felt his whole body tense, his every muscle straining towards her with a sweet desperation to possess her once more, to know her…every part of her. He watched as she chewed the fruit, his heart hammering as he fought back the overwhelming urge to kiss her, to taste the sweet juices that filled her mouth and danced on her tongue.

Diana suddenly forgot how to breathe as she studied him, the intense hunger blazing in his piercing blue eyes sending a shiver of desire to race up her spine. She watched as he quickly picked up another grape, eager to repeat the sensual process all over again.

She flushed hotly as he lightly traced her lips with the grape before allowing her to capture it in her mouth, his finger becoming her willing hostage as she gently sucked on it. Her tongue languidly swirled around the tip, a soft gasp escaping his mouth.

Bruce knew he was going to have to slow this down before he was no longer able to control the hot desire relentlessly pounding through him, the steady thrum that continued to build within him. He ached to follow that grape, to kiss her breathless, feel the hot tangle of their tongues as each fought for control.

He pulled his finger back, wetness from her tongue lingering there and exciting him like only she ever could. "I guess we should probably start looking at some files," he finally said, trying to hide the disappointment that he felt.

"Which mission did you have in mind to start with?" she asked, taking another grape and popping it into her mouth.

"Kasnia…" he smirked with a knowing gleam in his blue eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"We were turned into kids?" Diana gasped in surprise, unable to stop the laughter that suddenly bubbled up inside of her at the thought.

Bruce could hardly contain his own amusement, Diana's lilting laughter not only adorable as hell, but also very contagious. "Afraid so," he admitted much to his chagrin. "We didn't really have a choice, though. It was the only way to stop Mordred from taking over the world."

"I bet yyyou were so cute as a little boy running around in your little bat suit and cape," she replied, trying to cover her mouth with her hand in an effort to contain her pleasure with the thought despite the glaring look of irritation on his.

"Little?" he frowned in mock indignation. "There's nothing little about me, Princess."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to perform my own in-depth investigation before I can confirm your claim, Mr. Wayne," she replied in a seductive tone, not backing down despite his flirtatious insinuation.

Diana watched as Bruce's expression rapidly shifted from one of shock to pure lust that caused her insides to turn to warm jelly. How did he always manage to have such an intense affect on her like this?

Bruce drew a deep breath before finally responding; forcing himself to release the death grip that he suddenly had the arm rests of his chair. "You can do all the investigating on me you want to do, Princess," he rasped in that deep sexy baritone that sent tingles rippling through her.

With a bashful smile, she dipped her head, conceding the victor of that flirtatious round to him and ready to change the subject. "I'm sure yyyou were still quite a…aaadorable, Bruce."

Bruce could barely contain himself with the way she suddenly blushed, the warm glow that permeated her beautiful face. She was driving him absolutely crazy with the way she was dancing back and forth over that fine line between being coy and seductive. It was sexy as hell and driving his desire even higher knowing that he still couldn't touch her yet the way that he was dying to.

"Not nearly as cute as you were, Princess. You were a little spit fire in a tiara bottled up in the form of a little girl. I definitely wouldn't have wanted to mess with you when you were a girl growing up in Themyscira."

"You have no idea," she shook her head, her expression turning frustrated as she rolled her eyes. "Actually, neither do I for that matter. My childhood is still pppretty fuzzy, but I do have scattered memories of my mother rebuking me for 'bbbehavior unbecoming an Amazon Princess' as I believe she put it."

"I can only imagine," Bruce smirked with the thought. "I think I need to schedule a private meeting with your Queen to get all the juicy details of your childhood. I have a feeling she would have some pretty fascinating stories to tell about her mischievous daughter."

"I think those stories are best left untold," she asked, leaning in towards him as if about to reveal a scandalous secret. "What about you?" I bet yyyou had quite the colorful childhood."

She watched as Bruce instantly stiffened, unsure of what she had said wrong. She felt her stomach twist; suddenly feeling as though she had just brought him great pain. She reached over as he averted his eyes, placing her hand on his.

"I…I'm sssorry," she murmured. "Did I say something wrong?"

Bruce drew a deep breath, steeling himself against the instant sting that had filled him when she mentioned his childhood. Would it always be like this? Always feel just as horribly painful as the day he lost them?

"No, it's alright, Princess," he softly said, his blue-eyed gaze finally lifting to meet hers. "My parents were murdered when I was eight years old so I'm afraid I never really had much of a childhood."

He watched as tears instantly brimmed in her eyes, her bottom lip trembling as her hand tenderly caressed his sending tiny shockwaves up his arm. "Bruce, I…I'm so sorry," she replied, heartbroken for him. "I…I didn't remember. I…"

"It's not your fault, Diana," he shook his head, swiftly containing the pain and locking it away deep inside just like he'd always done over the years. "You need to remember everything – the pleasant and the not so pleasant or you'll never get all your memories back."

"Still…I…I had no rrright…"

"You have every right," he suddenly stated with a firmness that startled her as he turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with hers before she could pull it away. "I want you to know everything about me, Diana…everything. The good and the bad, the dark and the very ugly. I'll never hide anything from you."

"I'd like that…very much," she softly smiled with his heartfelt words, her thumb absentmindedly caressing the back of his hand as they just stared at one another.

The intimate moment was suddenly interrupted when Diana abruptly sat up straight in her chair, pulling her hand away as a look of surprise lit her face, another memory bursting to the surface of her mind.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"Did Mordred send creatures to stop us?" she questioned him, a fracture in the damn cracking open and allowing another memory to slip through. "I remember it was cccoming at me, but you tried to stop it...to save me. It picked yyyou up by your cape. I hit it with my fist to make it let go of you."

"Yes, you did," Bruce nodded with a self-satisfied smile, remembering how tiny she had seemed next to that monstrous assailant and yet she'd been so fierce, so fearless. "You also couldn't make up your mind about whether to come with me or go with Clark to stop Mordred. Seems you had a little trouble deciding between the two of us."

"I finally chose you in the end, though, didn't I?" she smiled sweetly, catching a bit of underlying jealousy in his tone.

"So you do remember something more about that mission," he eyed her askance, wondering if she knew more than what she was willing to let on.

He immediately scratched that thought, knowing that Diana stood for everything good and honest, pure and right. She would never intentionally lie. It just wasn't in her nature, going against everything that she'd ever stood for. She was the very champion of truth.

Her brow abruptly furrowed in thought as something else resurfaced from the dark recesses of her mind. "There was also a…a dddemon with us."

"Etrigen," Batman filled in the missing piece for her.

He watched as she visibly shuddered, her expression one of revulsion. "I remember not really liking him very much."

Bruce chuckled with her reaction to the memory. "He is, shall we say, an acquired taste," he informed her. "You have to get to know him to truly appreciate Jason Blood."

"I think I'd rather not," she frowned in obvious disgust. "I'll just take your word for it."

He watched as Diana reached for another handful of grapes, her gaze focused on the computer screen as she began to read another mission report. While he was more than enjoying the fact that he had Diana all to himself like this, he was also finding it more than difficult keeping his hands off of her.

She would smile a certain way at him or her cobalt eyes would practically sparkle and he would feel an overwhelming urge to kiss her everywhere he could reach. He just wanted to pull her into his lap and have his way with her especially after having already sampled the mind-blowing passion that she had shown him.

He was finding himself being forced to tap into more than just one of the numerous self-control techniques that he'd learned during his training in order to survive being near her. Watching her as she popped another grape into her mouth, he quickly began going through his breathing exercises.

It was like being forced back to that painful time before he had admitted that he was in love with her, keeping her at arms' length and his desire on fierce lockdown. Even back then he'd had to employ every tactic known to man just to make it through a founder's meeting at times.

Sitting next to her with her long toned legs crossed, one gently swinging so tantalizingly close before him as if silently begging him to touch it was pure torture of the worst kind. But then she would absentmindedly begin to play with a lock of her hair or brush that gorgeous mane back over her shoulder and her exhilarating scent would hit him like a blast of sweet nectar nearly pushing him right over the edge.

By then, it was all he could do not to throw her down onto that conference table, peel that patriotic uniform off her perfect Amazonian body and ravish her right there, taking and giving and making her scream his name…

"Are you alright?"

Abruptly torn from his arousing thoughts, Bruce turned to find Diana staring at him, her eyes clouded with concern. "I'm fine," he rasped, ashamed. "Why?"

"Your breathing patterns suddenly changed and your heart is racing," she replied, studying him intently as if trying to see deeper into his thoughts.

"I'm good," he swiftly dismissed her, mentally shaking himself as he sat forward in his chair, releasing her hand.

Diana stared at him a moment longer, obviously unconvinced by his response. She finally turned her attention back to the computer screen much to Bruce's relief. He was having a hard enough time as it was trying to patiently win her heart without having to explain the lustful thoughts about her that kept racing through his head at any given moment.

"What was this mission about?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Gorilla City? Is this for real?"

"Yes," he replied, amused by her skeptical expression.

"Is this a trick of yours to test me?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"No," he smiled at her disbelief. "I'm trying to help you regain your memories, not make it harder for you than it already is."

"Ok, so what happened?"

"We tried to keep the city from being destroyed," he explained. "You stopped a missile from taking out half the city."

Diana paused for a moment, another memory suddenly breaking through the damn. "It took everything I had to stop it," she replied, her eyes growing distant as the memory began to play out for her in her mind. "I didn't think I was going to be able to stop it in time."

Casting a glance at him, she was taken aback by the look on his face, the sudden change in his light-hearted playful demeanor. He looked almost pale, the fear suddenly swimming in his sky blue eyes nearly palpable.

"Bruce, what is it?" she asked.

"I thought I'd lost you," he softly admitted, his voice thick with emotion. "When you weren't able to stop that missile and it pounded you into the ground burying you beneath it…I was nearly outside of my mind trying to get to you."

Diana leaned forward, her hand finding his cheek. "I heard you yelling my name," she told him. "You tried to dig me out, didn't you?"

"You ended up not needing me after all," he sheepishly averted his eyes.

Diana swiftly leaned in, her voice a gentle breeze against his ear. "I'll always need you," she whispered before kissing him softly on the cheek.

Bruce turned to gaze into her bright blue eyes, the ability to breathe suddenly escaping him. His mind went numb, words escaping him as she sat back in her chair, the intimate moment passing.

"That felt familiar too," she coyly smiled at him. "I've kissed you like that before…and I seem to remember something about a very heated kiss in some restaurant."

A small smirk of sweet remembrance played on his handsome face, eyes sparkling with something quite flirtatious. "You do have a tendency to kiss me quite a bit, don't you?" he teased. "I'm going to start to think that you have ulterior motives, Princess. I may get the idea that you're trying to seduce me."

He watched with great amusement as a full rosy flush worked its way from her chest, up her slender neck before suffusing her beautiful face. "I…I…I'm not…really!" she exclaimed in shock.

Bruce chuckled at her obvious embarrassment. "I didn't say that I minded, Princess," he pointed out, his face suddenly growing serious. "Besides, who says I'm not trying to seduce you?"

Diana felt her face suddenly growing warmer the longer he stared at her, his mesmerizing gaze piercing straight through to her heart as if able to feel every single pounding beat, read her every thought and emotion teeming inside of her. She wanted to taste him for real this time, to touch his face and kiss him until they were both breathless.

"Maybe I won't stop you," she whispered with a sudden boldness that startled even her as he slowly closed the distance between them, his heated gaze falling to her enticing lips.

"Really?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head, his hand coming to rest against the side of her face, the tips of his fingers capturing a silky strand of her hair.

Diana slowly nodded her head, his mouth so very close now. She could feel the warmth of his breath softly pulsating against her face and heating her blood, his clean masculine scent making her light-headed with a fierce need that she didn't quite understand but somehow knew that only he could truly satisfy.

He watched as her eyes fell closed as he drew near, his lips ever so softly brushing against hers in an effort to calm the nervousness and apprehension that he could feel rolling off of her. His thumb gently caressed her cheekbone as he kissed her, keeping it chaste when all he wanted was to devour her, keeping it tame so as not to scare her away.

He'd finally gotten this far; he wasn't about to do anything to ruin it now. She was allowing him to touch her, to kiss her and he wasn't going to take that for granted especially after everything that she'd been through.

Luthor had turned her very world upside down and inside out, nearly destroying her. He'd taken her perfection, her beautiful mind and turned it into a jumbled mass of fractured memories and images that he was fighting to put back together again for her.

He knew that his princess was struggling to find her way, to rediscover and reclaim the person that she truly was before all of this had happened to her. It was both fascinating and endearing to watch her test the waters with him, trying to find the boundaries of their relationship. She had no idea how she was charming him all over again, setting his heart aflame.

Diana melted into his kiss with a soft sigh, losing herself to him as her hand slid up into his hair and gently gripped it. A small voice inside of her warned her to stop this now, reminding her that he had hurt her before, but it was being drowned out by the fierce storm of desire that had roared to life inside of her.

Bruce forced himself to pull back, afraid of pushing her too far and yet wanting more. He nuzzled his nose against hers, his hand still resting against her face as he fought to catch the breath she'd stolen. Nothing had ever felt so right or so perfect in his life then when he was with her.

Before he could stop himself, though, he leaned in again, his hunger for her suddenly taking over. He kissed her again…harder, more urgent this time as he poured his heart into that intimate connection, needing her to know that she was him. It had been far too long, the overwhelming need to reconnect with her far too great after all that they'd been forced to endure.

Diana felt her heart begin to pound wildly as the kiss grew more heated, passion flaring and threatening to take over as his hand moved to firmly grip her hair, keeping her where he wanted her. Fear unexpectedly welled up from somewhere deep within her, mingling with her longing for this man, afraid that he was going to suddenly cut her off and push her away once more.

She abruptly broke the kiss, disentangling from his hold on her as she fought to catch her breath. "I…I'm sorry," she murmured, averting her eyes in embarrassment as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Don't be, Diana," he firmly said, his finger beneath her chin forcing her to look at him. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"No…it's aaalright," she shook her head. "I just got…ssscared."

Bruce felt his heart sink with her admission, but knew he only had himself to blame for her apprehension. "I know I hurt you in the past, but please allow me to prove myself to you now," he said. "There's a lot that has happened between us since then that you don't remember yet, memories that are very pleasant."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to show me then," she smiled sweetly, warming him all over again.

"Then, you better join me for dinner tonight," he replied. "Alfred is preparing your favorite dishes."

"I'd love to," she agreed.

"It's getting late," he stated as he got up from his chair. "We should leave soon."

"What about the founder's meeting this afternoon?" she asked as she got up as well, noticing that she'd completely lost track of time since coming here this morning.

"We skipped it," he informed her with a slight curl of his lips. "I decided to keep you all to myself."

Diana looked away, trying to hide her pleasure with his statement as they left the debriefing room. She was more than looking forward to dinner tonight with him. It was beginning to feel like a wonderful dream come true, one that she feared waking from.

XXX

Superman escorted Diana through the Watchtower, having received strict instructions from Bruce on helping her get to the transportation bay. Glancing at her, he could tell that she was nervous. She had no need to be. She looked drop-dead gorgeous in a cream colored off the shoulder cocktail dress, her raven hair swept up into a simple twist.

"Relax, Di," he suddenly said, breaking the silence. "You're going to be just fine. He cares deeply for you."

"I know, but I can't help it," she bit at her bottom lip. "I keep remembering the times that he...he pushed me away or tried to completely cut me out of his lllife. I don't know if I can handle going through that again."

"Trust me," he said as he stopped outside of the transportation bay doors. "If I thought for one second that he was going to hurt you, I would be the first person to step in and beat the hell out of him."

"Really?" she asked with an amused tilt of her head.

"Really," he reassured her. "Trust him, Di, and trust yourself. Everything's going to be absolutely perfect."

She arched a perfectly shaped raven eyebrow at him as she studied him. "You know more than what you're telling me, aren't yyyou?" she quizzed him, her hands on her hips practically daring him to try to talk his way out of this.

"Well, you see…" he began, rubbing the back of his neck, desperately searching for a way out of this without lying to one best friend or breaking a promise to another.

"You and Bruce are both keeping something big from mmme that I..I have yet to remember," she pressed, her blue-eyed gaze narrowing. "Are Bruce and I married or something?"

"What? No!" Clark exclaimed, suddenly feeling nervous himself. He felt like he had just been dropped into the middle of the Spanish Inquisition only this time by an Amazon Princess. "It's not quite like that." …at least not yet, he thought to himself. "You just really need to talk to Bruce about it."

The Amazon glared at him a moment longer before relaxing a bit. "Fine," she finally relented with a huff of annoyance. "But if I don't start getting some answers soon, I'm going to start knocking some head together starting with you and Bruce."

Following her into the transport bay, Clark placed a hand on Diana's shoulder. "Just listen to your heart, Di," he gently encouraged her. "You won't go wrong following what your heart tells you."

He watched from behind as her shoulders suddenly slumped, her chin falling to her chest. "It's telling me that I lllove him and to let him in," she softly admitted. "But I'm so confused rrrright now. I don't know what to think or believe anymore, K...Kal.

"My memories say one thing, but Bruce seems to be telling me something altogether different. And what's worse is I...I don't even remember for sure who I really am or how I should act. Everything just feels so mmmessed up right now and if this is truly real between Bruce and me, I don't want to rrruin it."

Clark turned her to face him, pulling her into a tight hug while trying not to wrinkle her dress too much. "You are an amazing, beautiful woman, Di," he told her. "You couldn't mess this up with Bruce even if you tried. Just promise me that you'll talk to him, tell him how you really feel about all of this. I promise you it's going to be alright."

Diana drew a deep breath as she returned his embrace, absorbing his strength and confidence. "Alright," she sighed heavily. "And if this doesn't turn out, I'm coming after yyyou right after I kick Bruce's ass from Gotham to the mmmoon."

Clark chuckled with her threat, both of them shaking with laughter. "Deal," he replied, finally releasing his hold on her. "Now, go before Bruce kicks my ass for not getting you to the manor on time."

Diana gave him a forced smile full of uncertainty before stepping onto the transport pad, smoothing her hands over her dress and drawing a deep breath. "See you later tonight," she waved.

Clark grinned as he punched in the coordinates Bruce had given him, watching as she disappeared from view. "Or sometime tomorrow if all goes as planned," he said to himself with a knowing grin.


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, sorry this chapter is so long. It's the longest I've ever written, but I just can't stop when I'm writing BMWW! They're too awesome! Hope you don't mind me kind of taking my time to put them back together. I promise I'll try to make it worth your time! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 25**

Bruce frowned at his reflection in the mirror, unsatisfied with the tie that he'd picked out. He quickly began loosening it, the nervous stirrings in the pit of his stomach refusing to be ignored no matter how hard he tried.

With a huff of agitation, he ripped the tie off, throwing it on the floor with the previous five other discarded ties before it that had not met with his approval. He cast a quick glance at his watch, his frown deepening even further.

Diana was going to be here soon and he wasn't ready yet. "Alfred!" he bellowed, his nervous agitation apparent as he stormed towards his bedroom door, flinging it wide open. "Alf…"

His roar was abruptly cut off when he found his faithful butler standing outside of his bedroom, an eyebrow cocked in question and an expression of utter disapproval on his face, one that Bruce had seen several times over the years.

"Oh…there you are," Bruce sheepishly said, stepping back and allowing his none-too-pleased surrogate father entrance. "Where is my tie? I can't find it anywhere and Diana is going to be here in less than five minutes," he ranted as he plopped down with a huff on the edge of his bed to put his shoes on.

Looking up with a scowl that would make any hardened criminal wither and whimper in fear, Bruce found Alfred standing silently before him, holding out the tie in question. The butler's expression had somehow gone from critical to mildly amused by his charge's harried disposition.

"Thank you," the billionaire muttered under his breath along with a "show off" as he snatched it out Alfred's out-stretched hand.

"Might I inquire as to why you are in such a tizzy, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned him, the corners of his mouth curled into a slight knowing smile.

"Diana's coming, remember?" he explained in exasperation as if the answer was as obvious as the nose on his face. "I just want everything to be absolutely perfect."

"And have you not already won the Princess's heart once before?" Alfred asked him as he stooped to pick up the forgotten pile of ties on the floor.

"Yes, but she doesn't remember any of it," Bruce growled, his anger over that fact more than evident.

There was still a part of him that wanted to make Luthor curse the day that he was born, but that part of him was steadily growing a little quieter the more Diana's memories improved. It was Luthor's only saving grace at this point.

"You managed to win her heart once, Sir," Alfred reminded him. "And that was even after everything you did to try to push her away. I'm sure you'll do a better job of capturing her heart this time around."

Bruce threw the elder man a suspicious glare. He knew there had to be some sort of compliment in there somewhere, but hell if he could find it. He was too worried about royally screwing this whole thing up and losing her for good to think about anything else at that moment.

"Can you go down and meet her in the Batcave for me?" he asked as he worked to fasten his tie. "There are a couple more things I need to do before she gets here."

"As you wish, Sir," Alfred tilted his head in deference. "It will be good to have the Princess here again. It hasn't been the same here without her and the boys have been a lot grumpier with her absence."

"Dick and Tim?" Bruce frowned as he adjusted his sleeves before slipping on his suit jacket. "Do I need to have a talk with them?"

"They aren't the only boys in the household that I was referring to," Alfred replied with raised eyebrows.

"I'm trying my best to fix this," Bruce groused. "Now, go. She'll probably run for her life if she appears in the Batcave all alone."

Alfred smiled fondly at his surrogate son. "I'm sure it would be quite a shock to one's system to suddenly find themselves in a dark dank cave with all that strange equipment. She'll probably think she's been transported straight into some sort of torture chamber."

"You're not helping build my confidence about tonight, Alfred," Bruce dryly told him as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She's already scared of me without making it any worse."

"You have nothing to worry about, Master Bruce," Alfred said. "Miss Diana loves you deeply. She just needs to be reminded why. I'm sure her memories will return in time if you can do that."

Bruce's shoulders momentarily sank, a sigh of insecurity escaping his lips. "I'm afraid, Alfred," he softly admitted in a rare show of fear and uncertainty. "What if she suddenly decides this isn't what she wants? We both know I'm pretty hard to handle, like a black hole sucking all the good and light from everything around me. What if all of this somehow makes her realize that I'm not worth all her effort?"

Alfred slowly approached the man before him, the scared little boy that he had raised so evident in the sky blue eyes apprehensively gazing back at him now. He placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"I think you underestimate the Princess, Master Bruce, as well as yourself," Alfred gently yet firmly replied. "You captured her heart years ago and yet she never truly gave up on you or the possibility of a relationship with you no matter what occurred.

"Besides, Luthor's efforts to erase her mind couldn't possibly touch what has already been written on her heart."

Bruce slowly nodded his head, an affectionate smile gracing his lips. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Oh, don't thank me," Alfred smiled in return as he turned to make his way to the bedroom door. "You still have your work cut out for you, Sir. Best be on your most excellent behavior, Master Bruce, and be prepared to charm her red boots off."

Bruce shook his head in amusement as he watched him leave. Leave it to Alfred to encourage him and yet keep him humble at the exact same time.

The soft hum of the transportation pad alerted Alfred to the Amazon Princess's imminent arrival, her perfect form appearing in a soft glow of light. She looked positively radiant in a cream colored cocktail dress, a literal angel fallen from heaven and standing so regally before him now.

A broad smile slowly spread across his elderly face as he took a step forward, watching with great amusement as her curious yet awestruck gaze swept over her new surroundings, taking in as much as she possibly could before finally taking the three steps down to the cave floor.

"Greetings, Princess," Alfred formally welcomed her. "You have no idea how good it is to see you are doing better. We were all quite worried for you. My name is…"

"Alfred," Diana smiled warmly, pulling the surprised man into a fierce hug while being careful not to crush him. "I have some ssscattered hazy memories of you, but they always bring a sssense of great warmth with it."

Alfred couldn't help but return her embrace in earnest, feeling as though his household was finally whole once more. He just hoped that it would stay that way for everyone's sake, but most of all Master Bruce's.

Finally releasing his hold on her, the elderly butler stepped back, his hand still firmly on hers. "I'm afraid Master Bruce is running just a little late so you'll be stuck with my dreary company for a few minutes until he can come down and properly greet you."

Diana smiled at his English formality. "I'm fine," she attempted to reassure him, but it fell flat even with him.

"No need to fib to me, Miss Diana," Alfred gently scolded her as he offered her his arm to lead her to the stairs that would take them back up into the Manor. "I can see that you're just as nervous as poor Master Bruce."

"Bruce is nervous?" Diana asked, taken aback by the nugget of information. "Why should hhhe be nervous? It's only me."

"Why indeed," Alfred wryly replied with a sly grin, his sidelong glance taking in the absolute perfection that was Princess Diana of Themyscira.

If Bruce didn't drop to his knees and pledge his undying love to her the moment he laid eyes on her, he'd be completely shocked. He didn't think that she'd ever looked more radiant than she did at this moment, but her apprehension was palpable.

"And how have you been fairing, Miss Diana?" he asked as they entered the Manor.

"It's quite fffrustrating, but everyone keeps telling me it'll get better," she sighed. "I…I must admit, it's been difficult, but Bruce has been wonderful trying to help mmme get my memories back. He's been more than patient with mmme. I don't know what I would've done without his help."

Alfred couldn't help but smile to himself with her response. Patience wasn't always one of Master Bruce's more admirable qualities especially when he had his sights set on something that he wanted, but he was more than pleased to see that his charge was practicing it quite well where the princess was concerned.

He gently patted her hand that was draped over his arm as he led her into the library. "I know it's difficult, Miss, but I'm sure that everything will work out just fine."

"I hope so," she murmured, her thoughts warring with her emotions as she looked about the library that suddenly seemed somewhat familiar to her. "I feel so lost lllike I'm adrift in a sea with no idea where I'm going or wwwhere I've been. It's vvvery unsettling."

"Trust your heart, Princess," he encouraged her. "It'll never lead you astray."

"Thank you, Alfred," she smiled softly, those same words spoken by Clark just minutes ago still lingering in her mind. She slowly walked over to the couch, her fingers lightly caressing the arm as a forgotten memory struggled to break through to the surface of her mind. There was something special about this couch, a special moment spent with Bruce maybe? "I must admit it feels like home here for some reason."

"I'm glad to hear it, Miss Diana," the British butler replied with delight. "You are always welcome here."

"I appreciate that, but I'm sure Bruce ppprobably wouldn't quite agree with ttthat sentiment," she softly replied, deep in thought.

How many times had Bruce told her to leave when she'd stopped by the Batcave, giving her an icy shoulder and glare that could leave scars? She could only remember a couple of times, but had a nagging suspicion there were probably several more times than just that, more than she wanted to remember.

"Then I guess you don't know me as well as you think."

Diana spun on her heel at the deep baritone voice that seemed to speak to her soul, stunned to find the handsome billionaire standing there in the doorway of the library, his hands shoved into his pants pockets. She felt herself flush warmly both with his unexpected response as well as his sudden appearance.

The room seemed to suddenly grow much warmer, the air becoming thicker. Alfred looked from the Princess to the Dark Knight, quickly noticing how lost they already were in each other. He could feel the sparks beginning to fly through the room like fireworks.

"If you will both excuse me, I will go check on dinner," Alfred suddenly said, breaking the tense silence as he excused himself.

Bruce intently stared down the Amazon Princess as if she were his prey, his body already reacting to the very sight of her. She was positively breathtaking in the form fitting cream dress that accentuated her every asset, revealing a generous length of her shapely legs. His desire was already beginning to thrum wildly through him.

He was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe as he stared at her, her beautiful raven hair such a stark alluring contrast to her dress. Her hair was pulled up into a simple twist, revealing the slender column of her neck that he was aching to attack with his mouth.

He slowly made his way to her, his heated gaze never leaving hers as he approached. The sting of her comment about him not wanting her to stay here was swiftly pushed aside, knowing he only had himself to blame.

But he was about to right his wrongs, to make her know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was the most precious thing in this world to him. Nothing was going to get in the way of him getting what he wanted most – her.

"You look very beautiful tonight," he murmured as he came to a stop before her.

The library was nearly crackling with the sparks of sexual tension that permeated it, surrounding them and wrapping them up in the intensity of their mutual attraction and need. It was suddenly as if everyone and everything in the world had just fallen away, leaving only him and her and the love that burned so brightly between them.

"Thank you," she softly replied, her eyes becoming an even brighter shade of blue if that was even possible. "You look very hhhandsome yourself."

The corners of Bruce's lips twitched slightly with her compliment as he made his way to her. He'd heard the compliment from more women than he could possibly begin to count, but it had never meant so much to him than it did coming from her.

The sincerity of her compliment rang true, born out of love and not a desperate desire to get into his bed or his wallet. Coming to a stop directly before her, he could see the longing she felt for him shining so brightly in her eyes that it made his insides tremble with a mutual need so powerful it was almost paralyzing.

Without a second thought, he reached out to her, his hand coming to rest against her cheek as he allowed himself to bathe in her cobalt eyes that were bluer than the Mediterranean Sea, submerging himself in the love that he found there and allowing it to calm his nerves.

"I'm glad you're here," he told her, her sheer beauty making him ache inside.

"Me too," she whispered.

His nearness, his masculine scent was making it near impossible to think straight let alone speak. The intensity of his gaze, the sound of his voice, and the feel of his hand as her face was making her lightheaded, her desire for this handsome man before her humming through her body like song that only he could sing.

Unable to control himself a moment longer, Bruce began to lean towards her, desperation rising with a need so fierce, a craving for just a taste of her sweet nectar, the now forbidden fruit that had once been his only to have her taken away from him.

Diana's breath caught in her throat as his mouth drew near, his breath suddenly becoming hers as his lips brushed softly against hers. She responded to his kiss with equal longing, her hand slipping up to wrap around his arm, his hand still on her face.

Bruce deepened the kiss, his tongue softly pleading for entrance as his self-control began to slip further through his fingers. She was the only one who could ever make him lose his formidable control like this, his iron will readily bending to her and humbly kneeling at her throne. It annoyed the hell out of him and yet captivated him beyond words how she was able to do that to him.

His arms swiftly snaked around her waist, drawing her closer as her lips parted, welcoming him in and allowing him to taste to his fill. He swallowed her soft moan that rose from her throat and mingled with his own, combing into a singular tortured sound of shared pleasure.

Her hands found the back of his neck, stroking him and feeling the stress he carried in his muscles there. She slowly wound her fingers into his short black hair, keeping him near here. She finally broke the heated kiss, feeling her body's demand for much more beginning to take over.

She pressed her forehead against his, both breathing heavily and trying to tamp down on the hunger that raked through them. His hands gently caressing her sides were not helping to quell the flames in the least, but there was nothing that could make her break away from his embrace at that moment.

Her scent, the feel of her in his arms as well as her lips still so tantalizingly close to his had awakened a primal need in him that was growing more than difficult to ignore. He wanted to throw her down on the couch and ravish her senseless as his mouth began to search for hers once again.

Dinner had all but been forgotten by this point as well as his own name as he began to kiss her again, exploring her. All the plans that'd so carefully laid out, all the rehearsed speeches were flung out the window as he lost himself to the rapidly heating moment.

A sudden throat clearing from behind caused them to break the kiss. Diana immediately pressed her face into the crook of Bruce's neck in embarrassment, her muffled giggle sending hot jolts of desire to suddenly sear through him.

He turned his head, pressing his lips into her hair before turning his attention to the intruding butler behind him. "Yes, Alfred?" he practically growled with annoyance and a fierce hunger that had nothing to do with food at that moment.

"Now that both of your nerves have been sufficiently calmed, dinner is about to be served," Alfred announced with a smile before turning to leave.

Bruce reluctantly pulled back, dipping his head and stealing another heated kiss before finally releasing his hold on her. He swiftly captured her hand, refusing to give her up completely. The radiant glow that permeated her face made his heart stutter as he made a solemn oath to himself to keep that exultant radiance on her beautiful face no matter what it took or how much it cost him.

"I guess we should go eat," Bruce softly said. "Alfred's been slaving away all day making your favorite dishes. I'm not sure who's happier to have you here – Alfred or me."

Diana's gaze thoughtfully fell to the leather couch again, her mind still struggling to reconcile the feelings that had surfaced with being in this room. Noticing her distraction, Bruce tightened his hold on her hand, drawing her attention back to him.

"What is it?" he asked, curious.

"I'm not sssure," she murmured as she shook her head, still lost to her thoughts. "This couch seems very familiar to me…lllike there are pleasant memories aaassociated with it."

Memories of coming back from patrol late at night to find Diana curled up on this couch having lost the battle to sleep as she tried to wait up for him sprang into his mind. She always looked so angelic lying there under the blanket that he would just sit on the ottoman, mesmerized as he watched her sleep before finally gathering her up into his arms and carrying her up to their bed.

Bruce suppressed a sudden chuckle, remembering nearly getting clobbered by her casted arm as he'd taken the sleeping Princess into his arms. He internally shuddered with the memory of how badly injured she'd been after the Akusu attack, how close he'd come to losing her forever.

He struggled to figure out how much he should reveal about their past together now. He feared pushing her, but after the heated kiss they'd just shared he felt he should tell her something. "You've been here many times, Princess," he replied. "You liked to take naps here on this couch."

Diana looked up at him in obvious surprise, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "Did I live here bbbefore I lost my memories?" she asked.

Bruce stared at her, his mind racing for an answer that would satisfy her and yet keep her from running scared from him. "You could say that," he finally said, his blue eyes boring straight into her, fearing her reaction.

She met his heated gaze a moment longer before finally looking away, trying to process it all and what it meant. She finally looked up at him again. "What aren't yyyou telling me?" she demanded to know.

"About what?" he innocently asked…or at least he tried to sound that way.

"About us?" she pressed. "You and Kal are hiding sssomething from me and I want to know what. Every time I try to aaask Kal, he gets all fidgety and nervous, tells me I need to tttalk to you. Are we married?"

Bruce drew a deep breath before responding, knowing he was only going to make things worse once he opened his mouth. He always did. Her question suddenly caused his insides to grow warm with excitement with the thought of being able to call her his wife.

"Diana, we…"

"Dinner will be positively ruined if you two don't move it," Alfred scolded. "You can continue whatever you're talking about in the dining room. Now, scoot!"

"Sorry, Alfred," Bruce replied, tightening his hold on Diana's hand and leading her out of the library. "Come, Princess. We can talk over dinner."

"But yyyou haven't answered my questions yet!" she exclaimed in annoyance as she followed him.

"Patience, Princess," he murmured as he led her to the dining room.

Alfred could barely contain his excitement over how well everything was going so far. If everything continued to go this well, he just might be making breakfast for four tomorrow morning.

Entering the dining room, Diana found a beautiful candlelit dinner for two waiting for them. The aroma of the various foods Alfred had prepared especially for her filled her senses, reminding her how hungry she actually was.

Leading her to the table, Bruce pulled her chair out for her, scooting it back in once she'd sat down. He leaned over, reaching around to take her cloth napkin for her. Folding it neatly, he placed it across her lap, his lips pausing to nuzzle her ear and kiss her temple before reluctantly leaving her to sit in his own chair.

"Alfred, this looks marvelous," Diana smiled brightly at the elderly man beaming with great pride. "You shouldn't have gone to all of this work just for me."

"It was no work at all, Miss Diana," Alfred bowed his head. "It was my great pleasure and you are more than worth it."

The pure joy that lit Alfred's face didn't go unnoticed by Bruce. It warmed his heart how much his family loved Diana. Tim and Dick had been near beside themselves when she'd lost her memories and went missing. It was only after he'd ordered them to stay away from Luthor that they'd finally, albeit grudgingly, gave up the idea of going after Luthor themselves.

He definitely owed them for covering Gotham for him while he helped Diana, trying to aid in her recovery. Being able to spend this time with her meant everything to him after nearly losing her again. He honestly didn't know how much more his heart could take at this point.

Diana waited patiently as Bruce filled her plate full with all of her favorites, a giggle of amusement springing to her lips. "Bruce, what are you doing? I can't possibly eat all of this."

"You need to regain your strength," he told her.

"I feel fine," she insisted. "In fact, I think we should ssschedule a sparring session for tomorrow."

Bruce frowned with her suggestion, clearly disapproving of the idea. "You are far from ready for that, Princess," he snorted as he poured her a glass of wine.

"You won't know that until we try," she pointed out. "I personally think you're just afraid to face me."

Bruce looked up sharply from his glass as she took a bite of food, nearly spitting his wine out. "Is that what you think?" he smirked, her sass and spirit turning him on even more.

"Well, seeing how I can't rrremember any of our past training sssessions together, it's the only logical conclusion I can cccome up with," she smirked in return, quirking a raven eyebrow at him in challenge.

"Ok…you're on," he shot back, leaning towards her. "Under one condition."

"And what's that?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. The heat from their kiss in the library still made her lips tingle. She internally shivered with what he had in mind now.

"Stay with me at the Manor," he said, his azure eyes suddenly making her pulse race.

Her heart wanted to say yes, but her mind was screaming no. She feared getting her heart broke again, afraid that he'd pull her in just to suddenly change his mind and cut her out again.

Bruce's heart sank as he watched fear flash through her eyes. He knew it. He was pushing her too much. It had been idiotic of him to make her stay here with him against her will. He had just ruined everything.

He couldn't force her to trust and love him again no matter how badly he wanted it.

"Alright," she said with a seductive smile that both stunned and dazzled him as she leaned in even closer to him. "But I have a condition of my own."

It was now Bruce's turn to be suspicious. "And what is that, Princess?" he huskily murmured.

"If I win our mmmatch tomorrow, you have to tell me what yyyou're hiding from me…all of it…even if it's something that yyyyou don't think I want to hear. I need to know, Bruce."

Her voice grew softer at the end, almost broken, her fears and uncertainty evident in her face as her gaze fell back to her plate of food. She felt a sudden hand covering hers causing her to look up and find him suddenly so close to her that it caused her heart to skip a beat.

His intense blue eyes sparkled as he practically devoured her with his gaze alone. "Deal," he said.


End file.
